Into the Theater
by neobendium
Summary: The characters from HTTYD, BH6, Tangled, and Frozen get teleported to the future to watch their movies. What hilarity will ensue? Note: not a GMAD story. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MOVIES.) WARNING! SNOTLOUT BASHING! I made the cover image. Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am currently working on 4 stories at once, so updates may be slow... plus I'm realllllllly busy. so be patient please. you followers probably hate me... And as always, don't forget to review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Introductions and New Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup was flying with Toothless two weeks after HTTYD 1, when a black egg-shaped thing appeared out of nowhere! Toothless slammed full-force into it, and Hiccup was thrown out of the saddle. Toothless just barely managed to swaddle Hiccup in his wings before Everything. Went. Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro paced in front of the college. "I HAVE to go to this nerd school! If I don't my brain will explode!"

Then a red, egg-shaped orb appeared in front of them, and a red wave washed over them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sven, get ready to jump!" yelled Anna.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do!" cried Kristoff, scooping her up and throwing her on Sven. "Now, Sven! Jump!" he yelled, cutting the rope.

The sled, reindeer, man, and young woman flew off the cliff, Sven hitting the white egg-shaped orb that had had suddenly appeared in front of them first. Everything went white as snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have magical hair that glows when I sing."

"What?"

"I have magical hair that glows when I sing!" gasped Rapunzel.

Just then, a three-foot yellow egg appeared in front of them, bobbing gently in the water. It floated dtoward them, and Eugene reached out and touched it. Yellow covered their eyesight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro groggily sat up. He was on a platform high in the air, painted red. A platform about ten feet away, also painted red, had Baymax on it.

Baymax cheerily waved to him. "Hello, Hiro!"

"Hey, Baymax." he said, looking around for Tadashi, but there was no sign of life. Three white platforms, two yellow, the two reds, and one black platform was arranged in a semicircle. He was on the right, the black one in the middle. Suddenly, a black orb appeared between the two black platforms, and it flashed black lightning, which was pretty creepy. That, and the thick black fog swirling around. When the fog began to clear, he could hear growling. Deep, low growling. Very scary and creepy growling. "Baymax, scan please."

Baymax obliged. "There is a human boy, age fifteen on one platform," said Baymax. "There are traces of burns and adrenialine. Also on the platform is an unidentifiable object."

"Thanks, Baymax," Hiro said, dissapointed. he had hoped it was his brother and professor Callhagn. The fog had turned light grey, and was starting to clear. He saw a black lizard. Then the fog cleared all the way. Hiro noticed the black lizard -he suspected it ws a dragon- seemed to have wings, and a saddle. It was the cause of the growling. It opened its wings slowly, revealing a boy clutched protectively to the dragon's chest. Hiro watched in amazement as the boy scrambled out of the dragon's clutches. Hiro could see only the back of his head, showing auburn hair. The dragon pounced- and began to lick the boy! "Toothless! You _know_ that doesn't wash out!" Hiro sniggered- a little two loudly, he realized.

The boy gasped and spun around. He was instantly on his guard. "Who are you? Did you bring me here?" he hissed.

"No!" Hiro said. "Baymax and I were brought here by a red one. My name's Hiro, by the way. And that white baloon-man over there is Baymax."

The boy relaxed visibly. "Okay. If you are stuck on these things too, I believe you."

Hiro looked at the dragon thing- it was still growling- and the boy noticed. "Oh, where are my manners?" he asked himself, face-palming. "My name is Hiccup, and this is my dragon, Toothless."

Hiro smiled. "I thought that was a dragon!"

Hiccup frowned. "Don't you have dragons where you live?"

Hiro shrugged. "Nope. Everyone thinks they are ledgends."

Hiccup looked very sad and downcast. "Oh..." he trailed off.

Hiro felt bad for making his new friend sad, but before he could comfort Hiccup, a white orb apeared above the middle white platform, shooting white lightning. A white haze surrounded them, but it was not nearly as creepy as Hiccup's. Why? First, there was no growling, and second, it was WHITE, not BLACK.

When it cleared, there were three new people sitting up. The first, a woman, had white hair and blue eyes and seemed to be wearing a dress made of... ice? The second was an auburn haired woman, slightly younger than the first. She had winter clothes on, and a white stripe in her hair. The two women must be sisters, Hiro thought. The third was a blonde man, also wearing winter clothes. He blinked a few times and looked around frantically. "Sven?" he called. "SVEN?!"

"Who's Sven?" asked Hiccup bluntly.

The man noticed Hiccup for the first time. "Sven is my reindeer. And I'm Kristoff. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Hiccup, and this is my Nightfury, Toothless."

"I'm Hiro, and this is Baymax."

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." said the auburn-haired woman.

The white-haired woman looked afraid, but concealing it, said, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Did you bring us here?"

Hiro and Hiccup both said, "NO!" at the same time. Then, looking at each other, they laughed. Hiccup, being older, went first. "Toothless and I were brought here by a black egg."

"And Baymax and I were brought by a red one."

Before anything else could be said, a yellow egg appeared between the yellow platforms, sparking and fizzing. It left yellow mist, but when it cleared, there was something surprizing about the people there- well, at least the girl. She had blonde hair that reached down, almost all the way to the ground.

"Woah!" said Kristoff. "That girl's hair has to be 70 feet long!"

On the second platform was a brown haired man, groggily sitting up. "Am I dead?" he croaked.

"No." said Hiro.

The man nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiro spoke. "Who are you?"

The girl groggily sat up. "Yes, who are you?"

Hiccup sighed. He was really getting tired of these introductions. **Authour's note: _ **(And so wa** s I... you probably are too, at this point.)_** So, he decided to tell them his full name and get it over with.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, and this is my Nightfury dragon, Toothless."

Hiro face-palmed at his new friend's weird name, trying to smother his laughter. Hiccup glared at the younger boy. After a munite, he managed to croak, "I'm Hiro Hamada, and this is my robot, Baymax."

Baymax did his little wave. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healhcare companion."

"I'm Kristoff,"

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle,"

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle,"

The brown haired man nodded politely to each. "I'm Flynn Rider."

The girl looked like she would have smacked him if he wasn't ten feet away. "Tell them your REAL name!"

He looked pained. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" said everyone at once. Toothless warbled.

"Fine... my real name is Eugene Fritzherbert."

The girl, who had bare feet, Hiccup noticed, chirped cheerily, "And I'm Rapunzel!"

Then, suddenly, a whirring sound floated into their ears...and a large blue platform rose. Two people were on it: A girl with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, and a girl with longer red-blonde hair.

"Hello!" said the first girl. "I'm Neo."

The second girl waved. "I'm Jamie."

Neo turned back to them. "We have made you time travel to the future- to watch your movies. Now, everyone, don't ask, I'm going to use this machine to put all the information you need to know about technology into your brains. Exept you, Hiro. Close your eyes."

They did so, and suddenly, everyone knew what a movie was, and the slang and computer terms used for Big Hero 6.

"Now," said Neo. "We are going to watch five movies. The first is:" she pulled a peice of paper out of a hat. "How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2."

Hiccup grinned. "That's me!"

Jamie took the hat. "The second is: Big Hero 6. That's you, Hiro."

Hiro looked confused. "But I'm not a hero!"

"You are, you just don't know it yet." she replied.

Neo drew a paper. "Next is Frozen."

Elsa seemed to flinch. "Yes, that's you, Elsa."

"And last but not least, Tangled."

Rapunzel nodded, and Neo continued. "All the Vikings, dragons, Hiro's family, friends, the policemen, the citizens of Corona and Arendelle are here."

Jamie flipped a switch, and bridges expanded to the platforms. "Come on." they all trotted over, and clustered together. Toothless sniffed Baymax. Baymax patted him. "You are a good dragon." he said in his robotic voice.

They reached to floor, and Jamie gestured to a large door. "Wait there." then Neo and Jamie dashed off to get the Vikings and others.

As Hiro walked, he heard beside him a _shoof-shoof-shoof_ and saw Toothless boucing around. Then he heard Baymax's squeaking. And then he heard _thud-clank, thud-clank_. He frowned and looked at Hiccup, and involuntarily gasped. He had a metal leg! Hiccup looked at him, confused, then realiziation dawned on him. He face-palmed. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I forgot."

"How did you lose it?"

Hiccup grimaced. "It's a long story..." he was cut off by Neo and Jamie, who had returned with everyone.

"And that is what How To Train Your Dragon 1 is about. Now let's go. The main characters, mainly Hiccup and Astrid and their dragons, Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Elsa will sit in the front. Everyone else: free-for-all." Then she opened the door, and everyone swarmed in.

Jamie spoke up when everyone was situated. "We are keeping a 'near death' count to see who is the most accident prone," she said, and plopped down on a beanbag chair in the aisle with Neo. Then she hit a button on a remote, and How To Train Your Dragon started.


	2. HTTYD scene 1

**YAY! I ALREADY GOT A REVIEW! Izi Wilson: Yes it is.**

 **Chapter 2: HTTYD scene 1**

 _ **FADE IN:** **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**_

 _[We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.]_

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)** This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. [The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea stacks.]_

Hiccup stared, astonished. "Is that my voice?!" he asked.

Astrid sighed and punched him in the arm. "I told you you sounded like that!" she cried.

Toothless warbled in agreement.

Hiro grinned. "She's right, ya know."

Hiccup glared at all three of them.

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. [The camera drifts closer, circling.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... [Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.]_

Everyone but the Vikings and dragons jumped.

 _ **CUT TO:** **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** [A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.]_

 _ **HICCUP** ...dragons._

 _**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE** [He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled a Viking.

"You'll see!" Hiccup yelled back.

 _ **(CONT'D)** [Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Understatement."

 _[Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.]_

 _**VIKING** **(FIERCE)** Arggghhhhh! **(cheery, insane)** Mornin'! [Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.]_

Everyone laughed. The Viking grinned, embarrased.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard... _

_**HOARK** What are you doing out!? _

_**HICCUP** ... Burnthair the Broad... _

_**BURNTHAIR** Get inside! _

_**HICCUP** ... Phlegma the Fierce... _

_**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** Get back inside! _

_**HICCUP** . Ack. [He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.]_

"Just Ack?" asked Hiro.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yep, just Ack._

"Oh."

"Wow. Nice neighbors." said Eugene sarcastically.

 _[Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! _

_**(TO HICCUP)** What are you doing out?! Get inside! [The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** **(IN AWE)** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Yes I do. [An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.]_

Stoick shuddered. He was glad his son had put an end to it.

 _ **STOICK** (barking; to his men) What have we got?_

 _**VIKING #1** Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. _

_**STOICK** Any Night Furies? _

_**VIKING #1** None so far. _

_**STOICK** **(RELIEVED)** Good. _

_**VIKING** Hoist the torches! [Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.] _

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** [He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.] _

_**GOBBER** Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. [Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.]_

"You really need to clesn up after yourself, Gobber!" scolded Hiccup.  
"Now what would be the fun in that?"

 _ **HICCUP** Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this. [Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.]_

Hystarical laughter came from everyone, even Hiccup.

 _ **GOBBER** They need toothpicks, don't they? [Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler._

"Who's the meathead?" asked Gobber from behind, threateningly.

Hiccup looked at him. "You are, Gobber."

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS** **ON STOICK**_

 _**STOICK** We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. [Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._

GoGo grinned at Hiccup. He had the sme sense of humor as her!

 _ **VIKING** FIRE! [In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... _

_**(DREAMY)** Astrid. [A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.]_

"Really?" asked Asrid.

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Their job is so much cooler. [Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PLEADING)** Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. _

_**GOBBER** Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places._

The Vikings nodded.

 _ **HICCUP** Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. _

_**GOBBER** You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... [Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).] _

_**GOBBER (CONT'D)** ... you can't even throw one of these. [A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.]_

 _**HICCUP** (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... [He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... this will throw it for me. [Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.]_

 _**VIKING** Arggh!_

Everyone winced.

"I still have a scar from that, Hiccup!" yelled a Viking in the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry."

 _ **GOBBER** See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. _

_**HICCUP** Mild calibration issue._

Hiro smiled. He liked Hiccup more and more.

 _ **GOBBER** Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... [Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.] _

_**GOBBER (CONT'D)** ... this._

 _**HICCUP** **(ASTONISHED)** But... you just pointed to all of me. _

_**GOBBER** Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you. _

_**HICCUP** **(THREATENING)** Ohhhh... _

_**GOBBER** **(MIMICKING)** Ohhhhh, yes. _

_**HICCUP** You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained._

"Really? Raw Vikingness?" asked Eugene.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _There will be consequences! [Gobber tosses him a sword.]_

 _**GOBBER** I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. [Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...]_

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)** One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. _

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS** [Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.]_

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)** A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. _

Stormfly squaked at him, as did all the other Nadders, offended.

Astrid scratched her in the "sweet spot" and she quieted. "You are worth sooooo much more, Stormfly!"

 _[The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. _

Meatlug looked up at Fishlegs. He smiled.

 _[A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** A Zippelback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. _

Barf and belch headbutted with the twins.

 _[A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.]_

 _ **CATAPULT OPERATOR** They found the sheep! _

_**STOICK** **(FRUSTRATED)** Concentrate fire over the lower bank! _

_**CATAPULT OPERATOR** Fire! [Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. [It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.]_

"Yeah!" yelled Snotlout. "I'm the best!" Hookfang crooned at him. "Snotlout, snotlout, Oi oi oi!"

"Is he ALWAYS this obnoxious?" asked Anna.

Astrid snoted. "For him, this is quiet."

 _ **STOICK** Reload! I'll take care of this. [Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.] _

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** [ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the- _

_**VIKING** Night Fury! Get down! [Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.] _

_**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS** The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward. _

_**STOICK** JUMP! [KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.]_

Toothless looked at Stoick and Hiccup pleadingly. Stoick smiled at him. "I forgive you, Toothless." He crooned.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... [The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** ...never misses. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._

Hiccup shuddered at the thought of killing his best friend.

 _ **IN THE STALL** [Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.]_

 _**GOBBER** Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! [Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.]_

Eugene smirked. "He's not going to stay."

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. [Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.] _

"Don't want to say 'I told you so', but... told ya!"

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER** [WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.] _

_**VIKING #6 (O.S.)** Hiccup, where are you going! _

_**VIKING #7** Come back here! _

_**HICCUP** I know. Be right back! _

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW** [The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.] _

_**STOICK** Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them. _

"Devils? Toothless is not a devil!" yelled Elsa.

"Hey, hey, it's okay... we made amends with them." calmed Hiccup.

 _ **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE** [Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.] _

_**HICCUP** **(TO HIMSELF)** Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. [KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.]_

Toothless snorted.

Hiccup winced and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, bud."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? [Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.]_

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Except for you. _

"How are you so sarcastic in dire situations?" asked Tadashi.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I've had practice."

 _[ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.]_

 _**STOICK** (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!_

 _ **IN THE PLAZA** [Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.]_

 _**STOICK (CONT'D)** You're all out. [He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.] _

_**HICCUP (V.O.)** Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... [The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Sorry, dad._

"He's your DAD?!" cried Kristoff.

 _**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS** [The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.] _

_**HICCUP** **(SHEEPISH)** Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. [Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it- _

_**STOICK** -STOP! Just...stop. [He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.] _

_**STOICK (CONT'D)** Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! [Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.]_

Hiro observed the stocky Vikings. "They could do with less feeding."

 _ **HICCUP** Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? [A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.] _

_**STOICK** This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_

 _**(EXASPERATED)** Why can't you follow the simplest orders? _

_**HICCUP** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad._

 _**STOICK** You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. [Stung, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.] _

_**STOICK (CONT'D)** Get back to the house. _

_**(TO GOBBER)** Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. [Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.] _

_**TUFFNUT** Quite the performance. _

_**SNOTLOUT** I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! _

_**HICCUP** Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... [Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** I really did hit one. _

_**GOBBER** Sure, Hiccup. _

_**HICCUP** He never listens. _

_**GOBBER** Well, it runs in the family. _

_**HICCUP** And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich._

 _**(MIMICKING STOICK)** Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone._

"That was SPOT ON!" laughed Tadashi and Hiro.

 _ **GOBBER** You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. _

_**(Beat.)**_

 _**HICCUP** Thank you, for summing that up. [They reach the doorway.] _

_**GOBBER** Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. [Hiccup SIGHS heavily.] _

_**HICCUP** I just want to be one of you guys. [Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.]_

Exasperated, Stoick sighed. "Why can't you stay put?"

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY [** A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.] _

_**STOICK** Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. [He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.] _

_**STOICK (CONT'D)** **(DECIDEDLY)** One more search. Before the ice sets in. _

_**VIKING** Those ships never come back. _

_**STOICK** **(MATTER-OF-FACT)** We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me? [Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.] _

_**VIKING** **(FEEBLE)** Today's not good for me. _

_**VIKING (CONT'D)** **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)** I've gotta do my axe returns. _

_**STOICK** Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. [Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.]_

 _ **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** To the ships! _

_**SPITELOUT** I'm with you Stoick!_

"Wow, I feel sooo loved right now." said Hiccup dryly.

 _ **STOICK** **(DRY)** That's more like it. The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench. _

_**GOBBER** I'll pack my undies. _

_**STOICK** No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. _

_**GOBBER** Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong? Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._

 _**STOICK** What am I going to do with him Gobber? _

_**GOBBER** Put him in training with the others. _

_**STOICK** No, I'm serious. _

_**GOBBER** So am I. Stoick turns to him, glaring. _

_**STOICK** He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. _

_**GOBBER** Oh, you don't know that. _

_**STOICK** I do know that, actually. _

_**GOBBER** No, you don't. _

_**STOICK** No, actually I do. _

_**GOBBER** No you don't! _

_**STOICK** Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. _

_**STOICK (CONT'D)** Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls. _

_**GOBBER** **(DEFENSIVE)** Trolls exist! They steal your socks. **(DARKLY)** But only the left ones. What's with that?_

A voice chirped by Gobber's chair. "Because we only have left feet!"

Gobber yelped and looked down to see Bulda. He promptly fainted. Neo and Jamie snorted in laughter as the movie continued.

 _**STOICK** When I was a boy... _

_**GOBBER** **(GRUMBLING)** Oh here we go._

 _**STOICK** My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?_

"You got a concussion?" asked Tadashi and Kristoff.

 _ **GOBBER** You got a headache. _

_**STOICK** That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,_

"Nope. Only Whispering Deaths can do that." said Hiccup.

 _level forests,_

"Timberjacks. Not Vikings."

 _tame seas!_

"Not even a dragon can do that!"

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP."

 _Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become._

 _ **(BEAT)** Hiccup is not that boy. _

_**GOBBER** You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _ **GOBBER** Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. [ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.]_


	3. HTTYD scene 2

**Guest: Hiccup and Hiro are soooooo awesome together as best friends right?!**

 **Guest: I did it in order of my favorites (Actually HTTYD 2 is my fave, but I couldnt do HTTYD 2 before HTTYD 1), and I know, there should be more BH6 movie fics!**

 **Slowpoke (guest): thanks for all your reviews. And IKR! Baymax and Toothless and Hiro and Hiccup are totally besties.**

 **hamadabrosrule: 1, ROTG and Brave are NOT in this fic. 2, What's Frozen Fever? 3,the order is HTTYD, HTTYD 2, BH6, Frozen, Tangled.**

 **Animal Lover (Guest): Yes I know Hiro and Hiccup are so much alike!**

 **Chapter 3: HTTYD scene 2**

 _ **EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

 _[A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.]_

"What did that book ever do to you?" asked Tadashi, jokingly.

 _ **HICCUP** Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon?! _

_[Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.]_

 ** _HICCUP_** _OW!_

Baymax immeadiately said, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how great is your pain?"

"Already happened, big guy." said Tadashi.

 _[He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.]_

Hiccup winced, petting Toothless. "I'm SO sorry."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(IN SHOCK)** Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. **(ELATED)** Yes! [He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.] **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I have brought down this mighty beast! _

_[It suddenly shifts.]_

Everyone jumped with the Hiccup on the screen.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Whoa! _

_[Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado]_

"Wow, you look sooo brave," said Snotlout sarcastically.

GoGo smacked him upside the head for that little comment.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. **(BEAT)** I am a VIKING!_

"More of a toothpick." said Gobber.

 _[Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.]_

"Wow." was all Hiro could say. "That would have been nerve-shaking."

 _[Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (muttered, ashamed) I did this. _

_[He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!]_

Everyone jumped and Toothless chorltled.

 _[In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.]_

Everyone but Hiccup laughed.

"Annnnnd that's how he met his best friend." said Hiccup.

 _**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when... ]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup. _

"Busted!" sing-songed Anna

 _ **HICCUP** **(CAUGHT)** Dad. Uh... _

_[Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad. _

_**STOICK** I need to speak with you too, son. Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment. _

_**HICCUP STOICK** I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _What? What?_

Everyone, especially the Vikings, laughed hysterically.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** You go first. _

_**HICCUP** No, you go first. _

_**STOICK** Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning. _

_**HICCUP** **(SCRAMBLING)** Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-_

Eugene and Hiro raised their eyebrows. "Really? Small home repair Vikings?"

Everyone else was laughing.

 _**STOICK** -You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._

 _ **HICCUP** I don't want to fight dragons. _

_**STOICK** Come on. Yes, you do. _

_**HICCUP** Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons. _

_**STOICK** But you will kill dragons. _

_**HICCUP** No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't. _

_**STOICK** It's time Hiccup. _

_**HICCUP** Can you not hear me? _

_**STOICK** This is serious son! _

_[Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... _

_**(**_ _ **GESTURING NON-** **specifically at Hiccup)** ... this. _

_**HICCUP** You just gestured to all of me. _

_**STOICK** Deal? _

_**HICCUP** This conversation is feeling very one-sided. **STOICK** DEAL?!_

 _[Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(RESIGNED)** Deal. [Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.]_

 _ **STOICK** Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. _

_**HICCUP** And I'll be here. Maybe. [Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.]_

"Why do you never listen to me?!" asked Hiccup.

"Sorry, son." was all Stoick could say.


	4. HTTYD scene 3

**Fireblze (Guest): You are not Fireblaze. You are Slowpoke, I beat you twice, thus I earned the right to call you Slowpoke. And Snotlout will get on GoGo's bad side. Mwahahahahahaha! (I know, I'm evil, but I don't really like him)**

 **Animal Lover (Guest): thanks.**

 **Guest: Really? That means so much to me! Thanks!**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _[Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Welcome to dragon training! _

_[The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.]_

 _ **ASTRID** No turning back. _

_**TUFFNUT** I hope I get some serious burns. _

_**RUFFNUT** I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back. _

_**ASTRID** Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it._

"Your idea of fun is really twisted." said Tadashi, Hiro, Kristoff, and Elsa.

 _ **HICCUP (O.S.)** Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. _

_[The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Oh great. Who let him in? _

_**GOBBER** Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village._

 _**SNOTLOUT** Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? [The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.] _

_**TUFFNUT** Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._

 _**GOBBER** (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead. [GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.] _

_"_ Wow. Best pep-talker ever." said Eugene sarcasticlly.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. [Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.] _

_**GOBBER (CONT'D)** The Deadly Nadder. _

_**FISHLEGS** (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen. _

_**GOBBER** The Hideous Zippleback. _

_**FISHLEGS** Plus eleven stealth. Times two. _

_**GOBBER** The Monstrous Nightmare. _

_**FISHLEGS** Firepower fifteen. _

_**GOBBER** The Terrible Terror. _

_**FISHLEGS** Attack eight. Venom twelve. _

_**GOBBER** CAN YOU STOP THAT?!_

"Yeah, that would be annoying." said Fred.

"And this is coming from the guy who sings 'Fred's Angels' non-stop." said Wasabi, rolling his eyes. Fred stuck his tounge out.

 ** _(BEAT)_**

 _And...the Gronckle._

 _ **FISHLEGS** (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight. _

_[Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!? _

_**GOBBER** I believe in learning on the job. _

_[BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.]_

Rapunzel yelped. "You Vikings are really weird!"

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?_

 _ **HICCUP** A doctor?_

"No, that comes after you get blasted." said Tadashi.

 _ **FISHLEGS** Plus five speed? _

_**ASTRID** A shield. _

_**GOBBER** Shields. Go. _

_[The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. _

_[Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Get your hands off my shield! _

_**RUFFNUT** There are like a million shields! _

_**TUFFNUT** Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers. _

_[Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Ooops, now this one has blood on it._

"Should you be distracted like that?" asked Eugene.

 _[The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.]_

"Yup. Told you."

 _ **GOBBER** Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out! _

_**TUFFNUT** **(DAZED)** What?! _

_**RUFFNUT** **(CONFUSED)** What?! _

_[The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim. _

_[The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.]_

"Wow." said Fishlegs. "That's cool."

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have? _

_**SNOTLOUT** Five! _

_**FISHLEGS** No, six. _

_**GOBBER** Correct, six. That's one for each of you! _

_**FISHLEGS** I really don't think my parents WOULD- _

_[BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Fishlegs, out. _

_[Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.]_

Kristoff and Tadashi nodded. "Good idea."

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Hiccup, get in there! _

_[ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out- _

_[She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.]_

GoGo and Honey Lemon, who had taken an instant dislike to the Jorgenson boy, cheered.

 _ **GOBBER** Snotlout! You're done! _

_[Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(VOICE BREAKING)** So, I guess it's just you and me huh? _

_**ASTRID** No. Just you. _

_[Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.]_

 _ **GOBBER** One shot left! _

_[Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.]_

Everyone gasped.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **(WORRIED)** Hiccup! _

_[The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** (rattled, but masking it) And that's six! _

_[Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. _

_[_ _Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to **HICCUP)** always go for the kill. _

_[He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.]_

"Toothless didn't!" said Hiro.


	5. HTTYD scene 4

**_Shoutouts:_**

 ** _CRAZwarrior12, ChocolateBunnies3000, ErmysLover1215, thank you all for following!_**

 ** _ChocolateBunnies3000, Izi Wilson, Venomous Dragons Bite, thank you for faveoriting!_**

 ** _ChocolateBunnies3000: Thanks!_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _ **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

 _[HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(MUTTERED)** So...why didn't you?_

Everyone but Hiccup and Astrid were wondering the same thing.

 _[He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.]_

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Elsa.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Well this was stupid. _

_[SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page.]_

"Your sketches are really good!" exclaimed Hiro and Tadashi.

Hiccup shook his head. "No they're not."

"Yeah!" said Snotlout. "Useless can't draw." he missed the angry look the girls were giving him.

 _[He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(MUTTERED)** Why don't you just...fly away? _

_[ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.]_

Everyone gasped, realizing this- except the twins. "What?" they asked. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

 _[He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.]_

"Wow, Useless, you have THE WORST luck!" laughed Snotlout. Then, his shirt felt a tug, and he was nose-to-nose with a VERY angry GoGo, Astrid, and Rapunzel.

"Call him useless again, and your brains will end up on the floor, got it?" GoGo hissed. Rapunzel raised her frying pan for emphasis. Astrid cocked a fist. Snotlout gulped, and nodded. GoGo shoved him back into his seat, and the movie resumed becase Neo had paused it.

 _[The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT** A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges. _

_**GOBBER (O.S.)** Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today? The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit. _

_**ASTRID** I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble. [Eye rolls from the group.]_

"Really?" asked Anna dryly.

 _ **RUFFNUT** **(SARCASTIC)** Yeah. We noticed. _

_**SNOTLOUT** (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'. _

_**GOBBER** She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. [CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? [He tries to take a seat at the table...] _

_**RUFFNUT** He showed up. _

_**TUFFNUT** He didn't get eaten. ... _

_[but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.]_

"That's so mean!" cried Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Honey Lemon.

 _ **ASTRID** He's never where he should be._

 _ **GOBBER** Thank you, Astrid. [Gobber stands.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** You need to live and breathe this stuff. [Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.] _

"You're supposed to breathe a book?" laughed Hiro.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. [A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.] _

_**GOBBER (CONT'D)** No attacks tonight. [Study up. Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.] _

"You left VIKING TEENS to read?" asked Tadashi. "Really? Only Hiccup or Fishlegs is going to read that!"

 _ **TUFFNUT** (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read? _

_**RUFFNUT** While we're still alive? _

_**SNOTLOUT** Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?_

"Is violenece everything with you Vikings?" asked Wasabi.

 _ **FISHLEGS** Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... [The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that... _

_**RUFFNUT** ...but now... [Snotlout gets up to go.] _

_**SNOTLOUT** You guys read, I'll go kill stuff. [The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.] _

_**FISHLEGS** Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees... [Astrid is the last to go.] _

_**HICCUP** So I guess we'll share- _

_**ASTRID** Read it. [She pushes it toward him and leaves.] _

_**HICCUP** All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU- Slam. _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Tomorrow. _

_**SIGH.** **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT** **ON HICCUP'S HAND**_

 _[OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. [Hiccup turns the page.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. _

_**(MORE)**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. [Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.]_

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. [The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.]_

Wasabi whimpered.

"What's the matter with you?" asked GoGo. "Woman up."

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. [The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. [He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight... _

"Do you kill EVERYTHING on sight?" asked Fred.

"Not anymore." said Hiccup proudly.

 _[Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Night Fury. [It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _

_**(MORE)**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. [Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...] _

_**MATCH CUT TO:** **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**_

 _[A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.]_

 _ **STOICK** I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady._

"You are NOT a bloodhound." said Kristoff, rolling his eyes.

 _[Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Take us in. [The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.] _

_**VIKING** Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. [The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.] _

_**A BEAT**_

 _[Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.]_

Tadashi gulped. "What happened?" he asked.

"You DON'T want to know." shuddered Stoick.


	6. HTTYD scene 5

_**MATCH CUT TO:** **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _[CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.]_

 _ **HICCUP** You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?_

A pamphlet? Sequel? Really?" asked Kristoff.

 _[KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.]_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.)** FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying. [CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.] _

_**GOBBER (CONT'D)** Today... is all about attack. _

"Isn't it always attack?" asked Elsa.

 _[The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter. [The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.] _

_**FISHLEGS** I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods._

GoGo rolled her eyes.

 _ **GOBBER** Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike. _

_[Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** **(WHISPERED)** Do you ever bathe? _

_**TUFFNUT** If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot. _

_**RUFFNUT** How about I give you one! [Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.] _

"Do they ALWAYS argue?!" asked Anna and Rapunzel at the same time.

 _ **GOBBER** Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. [Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury? _

_**GOBBER** None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!_

 _ **HICCUP** I know, I know, but hypothetically... _

_**ASTRID** **(WHISPERED)** Hiccup! [She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.] _

_**SNOTLOUT** Watch out babe. I'll take care of this. _

_**ASTRID** Hey! [Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.] _

The real-time Astrid and the rest of the girls also glare at him.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** **(DEFENSIVE)** The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now! _

_[The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.]_

 _ **HICCUP** They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping? _

_**GOBBER** Hiccup! _

_**ASTRID** -Hiccup! [Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.] _

Tadashi started laughing hysterically.

 _ **TUFFNUT** Oooh! Love on the battlefield! _

_**RUFFNUT** She could do better. [The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.] _

_**HICCUP** **(struggling to untangle)** Just... let me... why don't you... [The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield.] _

Aunt Cass gasped. "Are you okay?" she gasped. Neo and Jamie paused it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Hiccup. "After all, I've been through worse." he said, gesturing to his prothstetic. Aunt Cass winced. Neo played the movie again.

 _[She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.]_

Astrid petted Stormfly. "I'm so sorry, girl."

 _ **GOBBER** Well done, Astrid. _

_[Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. [She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.] _

_**CUT TO:** **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR** **CLOSE ON**_

 _[A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides.]_

"Ewwwww!" cried Wasabi.

 _[A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist.]_

"Uhh, I don't think the dragon's gonna like that.." said Eugene and Rapunzel.

 _[The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... [A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... teeth. [The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Uh, no. No, I don't have any more. [The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.]_

Wasabi gagged, and Honey Lemon handed him a paper bag and a mint. He took them gratefully.

 _[They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile.]_

Wasabi puked into the bag. Hiccup stared at him.

 _[Toothless mimics him.]_

"Awwwwwwww!" said the girls, even a few Vikings.

 _[Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him._ _Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _[It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully.]_

 _[Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.]_

Everyone laughed at the scribble. "It lookes like you!" said Hiro sarcastically. He earned a whack on the head from Toothless' tail for that. "OW!"

Baymax turned his attention to Hiro. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how great is your pain?"

"Zero. Watch the movie."

 _[Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts.]_

"He doesn't want you stepping on his picture!"

 _[Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.]_

Everyone just stared.


	7. HTTYD scene 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... been very busy. I can't update every day, I'll try once a week. My life is very hectic lately. Long-lost friends, family, etc... So yeah. Busy. And I can't do shoutouts for everyone anymore, sorry... I will still be answering questions, though, and just know that all of your reviews are appreciated greatly.**

 **Guest(s): I'll try my best to finish. LOL. I f i keep getting reviews I'll DEFINETLY finish!**

 **HTTYD scene 6**

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT** Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. _

_**GOBBER** ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. _

_**FISHLEGS** Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something._

Elsa and the other girls wrinkled their noses. "Who THINKS of things like that?" asked Eugene.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face. _

_[He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.]_

The Astrid in front of him glared at Snotlout. He winced.

 _ **GOBBER** (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. _

Everyone gasped, realizing about the tailfin.

 _[ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?_

"HOW is that an honor?!" asked Honey Lemon incredously.

 _[He hobbles off. The teens reflect.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _It's my destiny. See? [Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** **(GASPS)** Your mom let you get a tattoo? _

_**TUFFNUT** It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark._

"Suuuuuuure." said Tadashi in a long, drawn out voice.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. _

_**TUFFNUT** Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now._

"I've seen you from the left side PLENTY of times!" said Ruffnut.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?_

"Wow, that was actually pretty clever- for you." said Hiccup.

 _[Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group._ _Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER** **CLOSE ON [**... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.]_

"Woah." said Hiro. "Even with your primitive tools, you can make THAT?"

"Whadda ya mean, PRIMITIVE?" asked Gobber, insulted.

"Never mind, never mind." said Hiro hurriedly.

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN [** Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.] _

_**HICCUP** Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. _

_[Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.]_

Wasabi, who had finished puking, began to gag agin. Neo sighed and paused the movie. "WOMAN UP!" yelled GoGo, Neo and Jamie at the same time. Wasabi, not prepared to face the wrath of the three girls, held it in valliantly.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay, that's disgusting._

Wasabi nodded vigorously in agreement.

 _[Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Uh..we've got some salmon... [Toothless swallows it.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... some nice Icelandic cod... [Swallows those too.] _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... and a whole smoked eel._

 _[Toothless backs up, growling. Hiccup picks up the eel. Toothless ROARS and flares his wings]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No, no, no! It's okay. _

_[Hiccup flings it to the side, and Toothless settles down.]_

 _Yeah, I don't like eel much either._

 _[Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_ _Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business._

"Wow." said Kristoff and Eugene sarcastically. "You really need acting lessons."

 _[Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's okay. _

_[Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay...okay.. _

_[The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PLEASED)** There. Not too bad. It works. _

_[Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Woah! No! No! No!_

 _[Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.]_

Wasabi gulped. "I am TERRIFIED of hights! Stop!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (excited, terrified) It's working! _

_[Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yes! Yes, I did it! _

_[Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! _

_[He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah!_

"That's all you have to say? Yeah?" asked Tadashi. Hiccup blushed, embarrased.


	8. HTTYD scene 7

**HTTYD scene 7**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING** **GOBBER (O.S.)** Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive. _

_[ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which. _

_[The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon. **FISHLEGS** (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its... ]_

Wasabi shuddered. "How can you STAND that?" he asked Hiccup.

"Eh, I've grown used to it." he answered, glaring at Fishlegs. Fishlegs chuckled sheepishly.

 _ **H**_ _ **ICCUP** **(TENSE)** Will you please stop that? _

_**ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**_

 _[Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.]_

"Look at the big brave viking, singing to himself." said Eugene and Kristoff sarcastiacally.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- _

_[(spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There! Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Hey! _

_**RUFFNUT** It's us, idiots. [Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.]_

"Oooooh, you're gonna get it!" whistled Anna.

 _ **TUFFNUT** Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon. _

_**SNOTLOUT** **(TO ASTRID)** Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure._

"Definetly gonna get it." she crorrected herself.

 _[Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.]_

All the girls in the theater cheered loudly.

 _ **ASTRID** Wait. _

_[They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt._

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and petted Barf. "Good boy." she said, grinning at Tuffnut, who glared at her.

 _ **FISHLEGS** Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now... _

_**HICCUP** Look out! _

_[A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Oh. Wrong head. _

_[GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Fishlegs! _

_**Beat.** _

_[A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Now, Hiccup! _

_[The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oh, come on!_

"Ha! Take that, Useless!" yelled Snotlout.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled GoGo. Jamie paused the movie.

GoGo socked him in the face, and when he was down, Astrid dropped the butt of her axe on his stomach. As he struggled to get up, Elsa twirled her fingers, sufficiently icing him to the floor. Everyone gaped at her. She srugged. "You were gonna find out anyway..." she muttered.

Rapunzel then brought her frying pan in contact with Snotlout's temple. He was knocked unconsious. Jamie rolled her eyes. "When you are all quite done beating up on Snotface- oh wait, Snotlout, we can play the movie."

The girls looked sheepish, and sat down again, Hiccup looking at them in wonder. All the girls hated Snotlout... typical.

 _ **GOBBER** RUN, HICCUP!_

 _[Gobber COVERS his eyes.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Hiccup! _

_**Beat.**_

 _[The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.]_

"How are you doing that?" asked Hiro.

"You'll see." answered Hiccup mysteriously.

 _ **HICCUP** BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again! _

_[The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. _

_[Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the_ _striped_ _smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.]_

"Oh." deadpanned Hiro.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Now think about what you've done. _

_[Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to... _

_[Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yep...see you tomorrow. _

_[Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.]_

 _ **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET** **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.]_

 _"Wow." said Hiro and Tadashi. "That's some fancy saddle."_

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY**_

 _[Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Hey!_

"Just like Sven." said Kristoff, rolling his eyes.

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY**_

 _[Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Yeah! Whoa!_

Stoick winced.

 _ **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**_

 _[Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.]_

Gobber nodded in approval.

 _ **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.]_

"What is that?" aske Eugene.

"Dragon Nip." replied Hiccup. "Makes even the most fierce dragons look stupid." Toothless growled, indignant. Hiccup grinned at him.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**_

 _[Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.]_

 _ **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**_

 _[The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before. _

_**TUFFNUT** How'd you do that? _

_**RUFFNUT** It was really cool. _

_[He squirms and invents an excuse.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I left my axe back in the ring. _

_[He turns and hurries back.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you. _

_[Astrid watches, suspicious.]_

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _[Hiccup rubs Toothless under the chin, causing him to relax and fall over.]_

"Can you teach me that for Maximus, the horse from the devil?" asked Eugene.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**_

 _[An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.]_

 _ **INT. MEAD HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Hey Hiccup! _

_**SNOTLOUT** What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? _

_**TUFFNUT** Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question. _

_**EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _[Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.]_

Everyone laughed as the other dragons also tried to chase it, but they stopped when the screen changed, and went back to theur original spaces.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _[A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Meet the Terrible Terror. _

_[A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.]_

Everyone started giggling. "Ohh, so ferocious." said Tadashi.

 _ **TUFFNUT** Ha. It's like the size of my- _

_[Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt! _

_[Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** Wow, he's better than you ever were. _

_**CUT TO:** **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.]_

"You almost caught me." said Hiccup. She glared.

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _[Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.]_

"Smart." complimented Fishlegs.

 _ **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oh, great. _

_**EXT. BERK - NIGHT**_

 _[The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.]_

 _ **VIKING** Hiccup. _

_[Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.]_

 _ **ASTRID (O.S.)** Hiccup? _

_[Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.]_

"Busted!" yelled Rapunzel.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Are you in there? _

_[Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid._

"Yup. Acting lessons for sure." said Eugene.

 _ **ASTRID** I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder. _

_[Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.]_

"Or not." said Rapunzel.

 **Can you tell I hate Snotlout? No, I REALLY hate him. But in the second movie, he's better.**


	9. HTTYD scene 8

**HTTYD scene 8**

 _ **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**_

 _[A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.]_

 _ **VIKING** Where are the other ships? _

_**SPITELOUT** You don't want to know. _

_[Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Well, I trust you found the nest at least?_

"Being that they are not extremely elated and cheerfull, no." said Kristoff sarcastically.

 _ **STOICK** Not even close. _

_**GOBBER** Ah. Excellent._

 _[Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.]_

 _ **STOICK** I hope you had a little more success than me._

 _**GOBBER** Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes. _

_[Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.]_

 _ **VIKING #1** Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved. _

_**VIKING #2** Out with the old and in with the new, right?! _

_**VIKING #3** No one will miss that old nuisance! _

_**V**_ _ **IKING #4** The village is throwing a party to celebrate! _

_[Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.]_

 _ **STOICK** He's... gone?_

"YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE I WAS DEAD!" yelled Hiccup. There were a few nervous chuckles from the crowd of Vikings. Toothless glared.

 _ **GOBBER** Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans. _

_[Stoick is doubly confused.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup?_

 _"Why is this a surpize? Oh wait, because I'm Hiccup the Useless!" he felt a tug on his shirt, and much like Snotlout, he found himself unconfortably close to an angry GoGo, and Astrid._

 _"You are NOT useless." growled GoGo. "If you were useless, would there be a movie, much less two, about you? No. So stop it."_

 _Astrid empasized it by giving him a peck on the cheek. "And if you were useless, you wouldn't be my boyfriend." Hiro gaggged at the sentiment, and the movie continued._

 _ **GOBBER** **(BEAMING)** Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts. _

_**CUT TO:** **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**_

 _[Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. _

_[Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four. _

_[He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.]_

 _"This is not going to end well." muttered Elsa. Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa were all covering their faces, but occasionally peeking between their fingers._

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Alright, it's go time. It's go time. _

_[They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy! _

_[They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah! Yes, it worked! _

_[The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.]_

"Ow." winced Tadashi.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Sorry. _

_[They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** My fault. _

_[Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.]_

Everyone had to laugh, it was too funny.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. _

_**(REFERRING TO THE CHEAT SHEET)** Position four, no, three. _

_[They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.]_

Stoick gulped. Even though Hiccup was alive and well, and was sitting in front of him, the chief was still nervous.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... _

_[He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)** ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!_

"Oh no!" screamed Wasabi in a high-pitched voice. Everyone looked askance at him.

"Uh, is Toothless gonna obey the command to stop?" asked Fred.

 _[Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No! _

_[... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach.]_

 _[Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings.]_

"Yup." said Fred.

 _[As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks.]_

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel gulped.

 _[Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh gods! Oh no! _

_[Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down- _

_[Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.]_

"Ouch." said Eugene.

 _[After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.]_

"Did that hurt Toothless?" asked Kristoff. "The sudden pull, I mean." Toothless gave a vigorous nod.

 _[Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.]_

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, and there was a few cheers.

 _[Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** YEEAHHH! _

_[Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.]_

 _ **ON HICCUP'S FACE** **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Ah, come on._

Snotlout, who had come to, laughed. He was still iced to the floor, though, helpless. The girls glared at him. Hookfang leered in amusement at his rider.

 _ **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.]_

"Urp!" gagged Wasbi.

 _ **HICCUP** Uh..no thanks. _

_**(gesturing to his fish on A STICK)** I'm good. _

_[Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief.]_

"Toothless isn't gonna like that!" sang Hiro.

 _[They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and prepares to blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.]_

Hiro grinned. He had been right.

 _[Hiccup laughs.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?_

"Why does it seem that is going to be important?" asked Tadashi.

 _[Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Here you go. _

_[The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PENSIVE)** Everything we know about you guys is wrong. _

_[Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.]_

"Awww!" said most of the girly girls. **(I only say this becuase I am not a girly girl... Give me a powerful FAST, 6- or- more gear dirt bike motorcycle over sparkles and makeup any day! DEATH TO LIPSTICK! Sorry if this offends anyone.)**

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**_

 _[HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Dad! You're back! _

_[He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Gobber's not here, so... _

_[He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.]_

"Acting lessons for sure." said the boys.

 _ **STOICK** I know. I came looking for you. _

_**HICCUP** **(CAUGHT)** You did? _

_**STOICK** **(STERN)** You've been keeping secrets._

Everyone gasped. How did Stoick find out?

 _[Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I...have? _

_**STOICK** Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? _

_**HICCUP** **(IN VAIN)** I don't know what you're... _

_**STOICK** Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it._

"A LOT of things happen without you knowing about it." muttered Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP** Oh? _

_**STOICK** So. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Let's talk about that dragon._

 _[Blood drains from Hiccup's face.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to- _

_[Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.]_

Everyone but Hiccup and Stoick are equally confused.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You're not...upset? _

_**STOICK** What?! I was hoping for this! _

_**HICCUP** Uh...you were?_

Now everyone is extremely confused. No, not just confused, COMPLETELY CONFUZZED.

 _ **STOICK** And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. _

_[Hiccup's elated expression sinks.]_

Everyone nods, realazation sinking in.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling! _

_[Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! _

_[Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty! S_

 _[toick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(RELIEVED)** Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about. _

_[Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence... ]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Oh, I... brought you something. _

_[He presents a horned helmet.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** To keep you safe in the ring. _

_**HICCUP** **(SINCERE)** Wow. Thanks. Hiccup accepts it, looking it over. _

_**STOICK** Your mother would've wanted you to have it. _

_**(HEARTFELT)**_

 _It's half of her breast plate. Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles._

In the shadows, up in the rafters, a dark, masked figure grimaced. Half of HER brestplate. Yeaugh!

Below, a chourous of laughter and gags floated to the figure's ears.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? _

_[Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal. _

_[Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I should really get to bed. _

_**STOICK HICCUP** (talking over each other)Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat._

"Awkward!" said Hiro.

 _ **STOICK** Well..uh..good night. _

_[Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.]_

"Uh, hey Elsa?" came a voice from the floor. Everyone looked down to see Snotlout, rolling on them floor. Hookfang finally decided that his rider had had enogh, and melted the ice. But now his pants were on fire. Elsa sighed, and purposely froze his butt a little more than nessecary.


	10. HTTYD scene 9

**Slowpoke (Guest): I honestly have no idea how to answer that...**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**_

 _[A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing._

"Wait, what are we competing for?" asked Tuffnut, stupidly. Everyone groaned, fed up with the Thorston twins already.

 _ **HICCUP** Please, by all means. _

_[She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.]_

 _ **VIKING IN CROWD** You got it Astrid! _

_[Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.]_

 _ **BACK TO ASTRID**_

 _[... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.]_

 _ **ASTRID** This time. This time for sure. _

_[With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Aaaaaaaaaa... _

_[And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No! _

_[Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!_

"Is that how you swear?" asked Honey Lemon.

 _[A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.]_

Eugene laughed. "Who's the old hag?" he asked. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see said "Old Hag" glaring at him. He gulped, and winced as she wacked him in the head with her staff.

 _ **STOICK** Wait! Wait! _

_**HICCUP** So, later. _

_[Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.]_

Tadashi chuckled. Just like Hiro.

 _ **GOBBER** Not so fast. _

_**HICCUP** I'm kinda late for- _

_**ASTRID** **(LIVID)** What? Late for what exactly?_

"Flying my crippled dragon." said Hiccup. Toothless whacked him with his tail. "Ow!"

Baymax blinked his robotic eyes. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"ZERO!" yellled Hiccup. Baymax fell silent when Tadashi whispered to him.

 _[Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.]_

 _ **STOICK** Okay quiet down. The elder has decided. _

_[Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.]_

 _ **GOBBER** You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!_

"Yeugh!" said Hiccup despondently.

 _ **STOICK** Ha, ha! That's my boy! _

_[Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(MASKING PANIC)** Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... _

_**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

 _ **HICCUP**_ _... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever._

Stoick gaped. Hiccup had almost left?

 _[Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh..man... _

_[SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(SHOCKED)** Aggh! What the- _

_**(RECOMPOSING)**_

 _What are you doing here?_

"Spying. What else would she be doing?" asked Rapunzel, rolling her eyes.

 _[She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.]_

 _ **ASTRID** I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?_

"If a dragon is a 'someone' then sure." said Hiro.

 _ **HICCUP** Uh...training?_

 _[She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.]_

 _ **ASTRID** It better not involve... this. _

_**HICCUP** I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..._

"Acting lessons as soon as this is over." said Eugene, face-palming.

 _[They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)** You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. _

_[He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccup's hand backwards, driving him down.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!_

Baymax almost said it again, but Tadashi stopped him.

 _ **ASTRID** That's for the lies. Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body. _

_**ASTRID (CONT'D)** And THAT'S for everything else. _

_[Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(FEEBLE)** Oh man. _

_[She dives onto Hiccup.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Get down! Run! Run!_

"I find it surprizing that she protected you." said Kristoff, rolling his eyes.

 _[Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.]_

 _ **HICCUP** No! _

_[Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No. It's okay! It's okay... _

_[Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.]_

Everyone laughed at Astrid's expression.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(CALMING)** She's a friend. _

_[Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** You just scared him. _

_**ASTRID** I scared him!? _

_[Hiccup makes a calming motion.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **(INTENSE WHISPER)** Who is him? _

_**HICCUP.** Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. _

_[Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.]_

"Da-da-da, you're dead." said Hiro.

 _ **HICCUP** Da-da-da, we're dead._

Hiro and Hiccup jumped and looked at each other.

 _[Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(TO TOOTHLESS)** Where do you think you're going?_

Everyone, including Toothless, laughed.

 _ **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it! _

_[Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.]_

"Hights!" squeaked Wasabi.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Hiccup! Get me down from here! _

_**HICCUP** You have to give me a chance to explain. _

_**ASTRID** I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say! _

_**HICCUP** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. _

_[Hiccup extends a hand.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Please, Astrid. _

_[She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Now get me down. _

_**HICCUP** Toothless? Down. Gently. _

_[Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.]_

"Oh no." said Baymax.

 _[With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** See? Nothing to be afraid of. _

_[Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.]_

"Oh look at the big, bad Sheildmaiden screaming." deadpanned Hiccup. Astrid punched him, fuming in embarassment.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not usually like this. Oh no... _

_[Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!_

Everyone but Astrid was practically in hysterics.

 _[Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile. _

_[Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing. _

_[Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents.]_

"All it took was a sorry?" asked Eugene. "Touch-y." Toothless punced.

 _[They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**_

 _[...and levels off under a starry sky.]_

"Wow." said Fred.

 _[They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder.]_

"Double wow."

 _[The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _He's amazing._

 _[Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** So what now? _

_[Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... _

_**(WHISPERED)**_

 _... kill a dragon._

The vikings winced.

 _ **HICCUP** Don't remind me. _

_[A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! What's happening? What is it? _

_[Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Get down! _

_[Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.]_

Aunt Cass gulped and began nervously chewing at her fingernails. Seeing this, Jamie paused the movie and Neo face-palmed.

"We forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Anna.

"Snacks!" yelled Jamie.

Tubes came out of the cieling, and buckets popcorn popped out, landing on everyone's lap, along with soda. A basket of fish for each dragon also popped out, along with some rocks for the Gronkles. Jamie continued the movie, and the people who had never had popcorn frowned and tasted it.

 _ **ASTRID** What's going on? _

_**HICCUP** I don't know. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud._

 _[Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(WHISPERED)** It looks like they're hauling in their kill. _

_[The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.]_

 _ **ASTRID** What does that make us?_

Aunt Cass whimpered and started shoving popcorn into her face, oblivious to the strange looks people are giving her.

 _[The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes.]_

"That's a LOT of dragons." said someone from the crowd.

 _[The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.]_

 _ **HICCUP** What my dad wouldn't give to find this. _

_[Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole. _

_**ASTRID** They're not eating any of it. _

_[Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.]_

"Uh," started Hiro.

 _[The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air.]_

Fishlegs instantly covered Meatlug's eyes.

 _[Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.]_

Aunt Cass became aware of the stares of Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless as she shoved popcorn in her mouth as fast as she could. "Stress eating!" she yelled, pointing at the two teens and Toothless. ""Because of you three!"

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** What is that?_

"The Red Death." answered Hiccup.

 _[The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now! _

_[Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.]_

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**_

 _[Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.]_

 _ **ASTRID** (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them._

"That- actually makes sense." said Elsa.

 _[She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Let's find your dad. _

_**HICCUP** No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Astrid, we have to think this through carefully. _

_[Astrid eyes him, incredulous.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious? _

_[Hiccup stands firm, resolute.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Yes. Astrid's taken aback._

 _**ASTRID** Okay. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Then what do we do?_

 _ **HICCUP** Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out. _

_**ASTRID** Okay. _

_[Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** That's for kidnapping me._

Rapunzel rolled his eyes.

 _[Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** That's for, everything else._

"HICCUP AND ASTRID, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" yelled the twins.

 _[In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** What are you looking at?_

Toothless chortled.


	11. HTTYD scene 10

**HTTYD scene 10**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _[The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.]_

 _ **STOICK** (aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again._

"Wowwwwww, way to make your kid feel good." said Tadashi.

 _ **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**_

 _**STOICK (CONT'D)** **(PLAYFUL)** If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!_

 _**(BEAT)**_

 _But here we are. And no one's more surprised..._

 _[ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!_

"I would have never became one of you." said Hiccup.

 _[CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Be careful with that dragon. _

_**HICCUP** (re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about. _

_**ASTRID** **(WORRIED)** What are you going to do? _

_**HICCUP** Put an end to this. She eyes him, dubious. _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** I have to try. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless._

"Something's gonna go wrong, I can feel it." muttered Wasabi.

 _ **ASTRID** **(GRIM)** I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong._

"That's impossible!" said Anna.

 _[Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.]_

 _ **GOBBER** It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead. _

_[Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.]_

 _ **ON THE TEENS** HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands. _

_**TUFFNUT** Show 'em how it's done, my man! _

_[Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.]_

"Wow, way to give your plan away so soon." said Eugene.

 _ **STOICK** **(MUTTERED)** Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer. _

_[Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I'm ready. _

_[The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.]_

"Team Snotfang forever!" yelled Snotlout. Hookfang looked proud that he had been that imposing.

 _[It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.]_

 _ **STOICK** What is he doing? _

_[The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(WHISPERED)** It's okay. It's okay. _

_[The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I'm not one of them._

Up in the rafters, a certain masked mother peered down with interest.

 _[GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.]_

 _ **STOICK** Stop the fight. _

_**HICCUP** No. I need you all to see this. _

_[The crowd gets restless.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them. _

_**STOICK** I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!_

"You NEVER listen." muttered Hiccup. Stoick rubbed his shoulders, to comfort him.

 _[Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.]_

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS** **ON TOOTHLESS**_

 _[His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.]_

"I can't believe Toothless could hear you screaming." said Fred.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Hiccup scrambles around the ring._ _The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.]_

 _ **STOICK** Out of my way! _

_**ASTRID** Hiccup! _

_[Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.]_

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.]_

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Anna. When everyone looked at her, she turned pink, embarrased. "Whoops." Everyone then saw Neo nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.]_

Rapunzel covered her face with her hands. "This is NOT going to end well."

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.]_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Hiccup! _

_[She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.]_

 _ **STOICK** This way! _

_[Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.]_

"TOOTHLESS TO THE RESCUE!" came an excited sream from the left. Everyone whirled to see Neo running around in excitement, Jamie rolling her eyes.

 _ **GOBBER** Night Fury! Get down! _

_[Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight.]_

"Ya know, dragon vs. dragon is way cooler than viking vs. dragon." said Kristoff.

 _[Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(PANICKED)** Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! _

_[The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.]_

 _ **VIKINGS** Night Fury!_

 _[Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.]_

"Why didn't you ride off on him?" asked Honey Lemon, incredelous. Hiccup shrugged.

 _ **HICCUP** Go! GO! _

_**VIKING** Take it alive! _

_[Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Stoick no! _

_**HICCUP** Dad! No! He won't hurt you! _

_[The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.]_

"He's stronger than he looks!" cried Eugene.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No, don't! You're only making it worse! _

_[Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! STOP! _

_[He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** NO!_

 _[Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.]_

 _ **VIKING** Get him! _

_[The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(DESPERATE)** No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him._

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

 _[Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.]_

 _ **STOICK** Put it with the others! _

_[His burning glare turn to Hiccup.]_

"Oh no." said Aunt Cass.

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY** **ON HICCUP**_

 _[Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.]_

 _ **STOICK** I should have known. I should have seen the signs. _

_**HICCUP** Dad. _

_**STOICK** We had a deal!_

"A very one-sided deal!" yelled Kristoff.

 _[Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(FLUSTERED)** I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.  
_

 _ **STOICK** So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie? _

_[He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless._

 _ **STOICK** The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?! _

_**HICCUP** He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous. _

_**STOICK** They've killed HUNDREDS OF US! _

_**HICCUP** And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves._

 _ **(BEAT)**_

"Uh, should you be saying that?" started Hiro.

 _There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-_

 _[Stoick HUFFS.]_

 _ **STOICK** -Their island? He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger. _

_**STOICK (CONT'D)** So you've been to the nest._

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope, stupid, stupid, stupid." said Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP** Did I say nest? _

_[Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.]_

 _ **STOICK** How did you find it?! _

_**HICCUP** No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island._

"DOUBLE STUPID!" yelled Hiccup.

 _[Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh no. No, Dad. No. Hiccup chases after him, panicked. _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen. _

_[He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.]_

Even with the seriousness of the situation, everyone had to smile a little at the scrawny boy trying to pull Stoick the other way.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. _

_[Nothing.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?! _

_[He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.]_

Everyone winced.

 _ **STOICK** You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _You're not my son._

"WHAT?!" screamed Aunt Cass. Jamie paused the movie, sensing a lecture.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU DISPICABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING?" she yelled.

Then a masked figure jumped down from the rafters, landing in front of Stoick in a crouch. Things were about to get interesting. Valka whirled her staff, hitting Stoick in the head with it. Neo jumped between them.

"Break it up, break it up! Stoick and Cass, sit." they obeyed. "And you, come with me."

She led Val to a catwalk and shooed her up into the rafters again. "And stay up there until the second movie. You will probably know when to come." then she whirled and left. Valka snorted, but stayed there, watching, as Jamie played the movie again.

 _[Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(CALLING OUT)** Ready the ships! _

_**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.]_

"At least you feel guilty." muttered Tadashi sourly.


	12. HTTYD scene 11

**_This is the longest chapter probably so far. You have been warned._**

 ** _Slowpoke: You finally caught on that Neo is me? Yeesh._**

 ** _Guest(s): no, I did not die... had family visiting. For two and a half weeks._**

 ** _Sorry this took so long._**

 ** _Guest 1: Sorry, no can do... I will have you know I seriously considered putting Wreck-It-Ralph in... but I can't._**

 ** _Guest 2: Oops! XD Thanks for telling me. I'll get him in after HTTYD, since it's almost over._**

 _ **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**_

 _[Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.]_

Everyone glared at Stoick.

 _[Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.]_

 _ **STOICK** Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate. _

_[He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Lead us home, Devil._

"HE IS NOT A DEVIL!" yelled the teens. Up in the rafters, Valka heard and was proud.

 _ **ON HICCUP**_

 _[Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.]_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER** **ON HICCUP**_

 _[Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.]_

 _ **ASTRID** It's a mess. _

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" asked Eugene.

 _[Hiccup doesn't respond.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend._

"Are you trying to make him feel WORSE?" asked Anna incredously.

"NO!"

 _ **HICCUP** Thank you for summing that up. _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone. _

_**ASTRID** Yep. The rest of us would have done it. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _So why didn't you?_

"Yup. She is." deadpanned Eugene.

 _[Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Why didn't you? _

_**HICCUP** I don't know. I couldn't. _

_**ASTRID** That's not an answer. _

_**H**_ _ **ICCUP** **(BECOMING IRATE)** Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? _

_**ASTRID** Because I want to remember what you say right now._

"Oh, for the love of-" Hiccup started.

 _ **HICCUP** (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - _

Hiccup blinked in surprise as everyone else laughed.

 _I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon._

 _ **ASTRID** You said 'wouldn't' that time. _

_**HICCUP** **(BLOWS UP)** Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon! _

_**A BEAT.**_

 _**ASTRID** First to ride one, though. _

Everyone but Val nodded. If only he knew...

 _[Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** So..._

 _ **HICCUP** **(REALIZING)** ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _I looked at him and I saw myself._

 _[Astrid turns to face the open sea.]_

 _ **ASTRID** I bet he's really frightened now._

Toothless crooned sadly.

 _ **(PROVOKING)** What are you going to do about it? _

_**(Beat.)**_

 _ **HICCUP** Probably something stupid._

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Already done that."

 _ **ASTRID** Good. But you've already done that. _

_**Another beat.**_

 _ **HICCUP** Then something crazy._

Tadashi covered his face. "Oh no."

 _[Astrid smiles.]_

 _ **ASTRID** That's more like it. _

_**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**_

 _[The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.]_

Elsa gulped. "Creepy much?"

 _[ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.]_

 _ **STOICK** Sound your positions. Stay within earshot. _

_[Shouts pour in from all directions.]_

 _ **VIKING #1** Here. _

_**VIKING #2** One length to your stern. _

_**VIKING #3** On your starboard flank. _

_**VIKING #4** Three w_ _idths to port._

 _ **VIKING #5** Ahead, at your bow. _

_**VIKING #6** Haven't a clue. _

_[ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?_

"Real subtle." said Wasabi, rolling his eyes.

 _ **STOICK** Find the nest and take it. _

_**GOBBER** Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple. _

_**STOICK** Shhh. _

_[Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Step aside. _

_[Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.]_

"He's a good seaman." said the King of Corona. Meanwhile, the Queen was staring at Rapunzel, noticing her for the first time.

 _ **VIKING** Bear to port. _

_[The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.]_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _[Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS (O.S.)** If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle._

Meatlug perked up, glancing at her fellow dragons proudly. They all rolled their eyes.

 _[Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. _

_**(** **BEAT)**_

 _It's me._

Everyone burst out laughing, even Val, alebit (is that how you spell it?) quietly.

 _ **HICCUP** Uh... _

_**SNOTLOUT** I love this plan._

"He didn't even tell you the plan!" yelled GoGo.

 _ **HICCUP** I didn't... _

_**RUFFNUT** You're crazy. _

_**(SULTRY)**_

 _I like that._

Hiccup face-palmed.

 _ **ASTRID** So? What is the plan?_

"THANK YOU, ASTRID!" yelled Hiccup.

Now it was Astrid's turn to face-palm.

 _[Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.]_

 _ **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**_

 _[The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Ah. I was wondering where that went._

Stoick and Kristoff chuckled.

 _[A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.]_

 _ **STOICK** Stay low and ready your weapons. _

_[Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** We're here. _

_[Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.]_

"Why do I have a feeling this will not end well?" asked Hiccup. "Oh wait, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T!" This did nothing to calm Aunt Cass' nerves. She began to stuff her face again.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _[Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.]_

Val watched proudly, then slumped. She hadn't been there for him...

 _[ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.]_

 _ **ASTRID** **(CORRECTING)** Uh-uh. _

_[Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Wait! What are you..._

"What, are you SCARED?" teased GoGo. Snotlout snorted.

 _ **HICCUP** Relax. It's okay... it's okay. _

_[Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Where are you going?! _

_[Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.]_

 _ **HICCUP** You're going to need something to help you hold on. _

_[The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.]_

Elsa grinned in anticipation.

 _ **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY** **CLOSE ON**_

 _[Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.]_

 _ **STOICK** When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose._

 _**GOBBER** In my undies. Good thing I brought extras._

"What is with you and undies?!" cried Wasabi.

"DON'T ASK!" yelled the teens.

 _[Stoick TURNS to face the men.]_

 _ **STOICK** No matter how this ends, it ends today. _

_[He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS.]_

"Whoa..." murmured everyone.

 _[Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** (War cries and slashing efforts) _

_[In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Is that it?_

"Nope!" yelled Fred.

 _[Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.]_

 _ **VIKINGS** (Cheering as one) _

_**SPITELOUT** We've done it! _

_[Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.]_

 _ **STOICK** This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! _

_[The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Get clear! _

_[_ _The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.]_

Aunt Cass' popcorn is gone. She started chewing on her fingers until another bucket popped through the ceiling.

 _ **GOBBER** Beard of Thor...what is that? _

_**STOICK** **(AGHAST)** Odin help us. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Catapults!_

 _[The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.]_

 _ **VIKING #3** Get to the ships! _

_**STOICK** No! NO! _

_[The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Heh. Smart, that one. _

_[Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.]_

 _ **STOICK** **(GUILT-RIDDEN)** I was a fool._

"Yes, you were." said Hiccup.

 _[The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is hers. Stoick stops a Viking General.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Lead the men to the far side of the island. _

_**SPITELOUT** Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island! _

_[The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.]_

 _ **STOICK** Gobber, go with the men. _

_**GOBBER** I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy._

"He's always crazy," deadpanned Astrid.

 _[Stoick grabs him.]_

 _ **STOICK** **(EMPHATIC)** I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. _

_[Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Then I can double that time._

"Friends to the bitter end." said Anna. "Too bad I can't have that." Elsa winced guiltily.

 _[Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.]_

 _ **STOICK** HERE! _

_**GOBBER** NO, HERE! _

_[It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Come on! Fight me! _

_**STOICK** No, me! _

_[The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head.]_

"YEAH!" yelled Hiro, pumping his fist.

 _[It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!_

Stoick watched in intrest. His son had the makings of a true chief!

 _[The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us! _

_**HICCUP** Up, let's move it! _

_[The dragons climb past the Red Death.]_

 _ **ON THE GROUND** Gobber hobbles over to Stoick. _

_**GOBBER** Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were._

Stoick grinned.

 _[Stoick is speechless.]_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[The group circles over the dragon's head.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Fishlegs, break it down. _

_**FISHLEGS** Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. _

_**(MORE)**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell._

"See? My knowlege comes in handy!" said Fishlegs.

 _ **HICCUP** Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad._

"That's probably the only job they can do!" said Elsa.

 _ **RUFFNUT** That's my specialty. _

_**TUFFNUT** Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**_

Wasabi and GoGo face-palmed as Honey Lemon and Eugene sighed.

 _**HICCUP** **(EXASPERATED)** Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_**TUFFNUT** Don't worry, we got it covered! _

_**FISHLEGS** Yeah! _

_[Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Troll! _

_**R**_ _ **UFFNUT** Butt Elf!_

 _**TUFFNUT** Bride of Grendel!_

"If you two weren't saying that to a gigantic dragon, I would ground you for life!" yelled the Thorston twin's mother.

 _[The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot._

"It has six eyes," said Hiro snarkily. "What did you expect?"

 _ **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**_

 _[... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.]_

 _ **HICCUP** There! _

_[He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.]_

"Brave." complemented Eugene.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** Go help the others! _

_[She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay, hold on. Hold on. _

_[He gets to work on the chains.]_

 _ **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**_

 _[They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.]_

"Uh..." started Kristoff.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** It's working! _

_[The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.]_

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but.."

 _ **FISHLEGS** Yeah! It's working._

"Doesn't noise confuse ALL dragons?" he finished.

 _[PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare.]_

Hiccup nodded, now realizing his mistake.

 _[Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Agghh!_

Wasabi yelped, burying his face in his hands.

GoGo kicked him in the leg. "Woman up. This already happened, and he is sitting here, just fine." she glared at Snotlout. "Unfortunately." she added quietly.

 _[Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something! _

_[He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...]_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** I'm okay!_

Everyone laughed.

 _[... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** **(FEEBLE)** Less okay._

Everyone started laughing hysterically, some gasping for breath. All except Val and Aunt Cass. Valka was laughing, but quietly.

 _ **BACK TO SNOTLOUT**_

 _[... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** I can't miss! _

_[... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.]_

"YAY! Whack-a-mole!" yelled Neo, grabbing a huge mallet, and running toward the Vikings. She hammered Stoick and Snotlout on the head, and stalked back to her seat. The two males were left looking very confused.

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)** What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?_

"Wow. That was actually funny!" said Astrid. Then she caught Snotlout looking at her proudly. She glared at him and punched him in the face. "Don't let it get to your head."

 _[Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Yeah! You're the Viking! _

_[Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Whoa!_

Gobber sighed. "Pay attention, Snotlout!" he yellled, going into full teacher mode. "Have I taught ye nothin'?"

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...]_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _[Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see... THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.]_

The teperature started dropping. Everyone but Anna and the rest of the Frozen cast was looking for the source.

 _ **UNDERWATER**_

 _[Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.]_

Valka leaned forward, almost falling off of the rafter, when a claw snagged her shirt and pulled her back. She glanced up to see her Stormcutter. "Thanks, Cloudjumper." she whispered.

 _[STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(OVERWHELMED)** Dad... _

_[Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.]_

"Is he-" started Tadashi.

 _ **UNDERWATER**_

 _[ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness.]_

"Yup."

 _[They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.]_

 _[The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - â€˜Let's go.']_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You got it, bud._

"This is not going to end well." muttered Rapunzel.

 _[Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything._

Valka peered down in interest, watching the scene unfold before her, surprize evident beneath the mask.

 _ **HICCUP** Yeah...me too. _

_**STOICK** You don't have to go up there. _

_**HICCUP** We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard._

Stoick and Hiccup grinned at each other.

 _[They exchange smiles.]_

 _ **STOICK** I'm proud to call you my son. _

_[Hiccup beams, taken aback.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Thanks dad. _

_[Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.]_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.]_

 _ **ASTRID** He's up! _

_[She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.]_

Honey Lemon face-palmed.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Get Snotlout out of there! _

_[IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT** I'm on it! I'm on it! _

_**TUFFNUT** I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you._

"How can one be ahead of the other when you are on THE SAME DRAGON?!" yelled Eugene in exsaperation.

 _[The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Hey! Let me drive! _

_[The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.]_

"That worked." deadpanned Kristoff. "HOW DID THAT WORK?!"

 _ **TUFFNUT** I can't believe that worked. _

_[The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.]_

Everyone gasped.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...]_

 _ **GOBBER** Night Fury! Get down! _

_**IN THE AIR**_

 _[A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.]_

"THAT'S MY BOY!" boomed Stoick proudly.

"Annnnd now I'm deaf." snarked Hiccup, rubbing his ear.

 _ **HICCUP** Did you get her? _

_[Toothless grunts, flipping his head down and giving Astrid a gummy smile. She grins back.]_

Several people laughed.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.] **ASTRID** **(BREATHLESS)** Go. _

_**IN THE AIR**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(TO TOOTHLESS)** That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! _

_[Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.]_

"Was it that easy?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Nope."

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.]_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Do you think that did it? _

_[Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.]_

"Well, that's creepy." said Fred.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Well, he can fly._

"Way to state the obvious, Hiccup." said Snotlout and Eugene at the same time.

 _[Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.]_

"That. Is. AWESOME!" yelled Fred. When people looked at him incredously, he tried to fix his obvious mistake. "Scary, obviously, but HOW COOL!"

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.]_

 _ **TEENS** Woohoo! Yeah! _

_[A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.] **  
**_

The Vikings all glared at the Red Death, some with malice, some just hate.. It depended on the Viking and if any of their family was lost.

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Okay Toothless, time to disappear._

"Dissa-ohhhh gotcha." Eugene amended himself. "Night Fury. Dissapear."

 _[Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Come on bud! _

_[The Red Death follows, closing in fast.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (hearing the gas) Here it comes! _

_[BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.]_

"YEAH!" yelled Rapunzel, her slight fear dissapearing. By now, the King and Queen of corona were practiacally convinced that she was their daughter.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.]_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.]_

"Oh no." said Baymax.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Watch out! _

_[The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works._

"In the small time I've known you, It's probably a 50/50 chance." deadpanned Kristoff.

 _[He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Come on! Is that the best you can do!?_

 _[Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.]_

"This is NOT going to end well." muttered Valka worriedly.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer. _

_[The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.]_

Toothless narrowed his own eyes, forgetting momeentarily that it was a movie and not actually going to hurt him and Hiccup again.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Hold, Toothless. _

_[The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** NOW! _

_[Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat.]_

"Not so fireproof on the inside." mutterd Hiro, realization dawning on him.

 _[Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within.]_

Everyone else started to come to a conclusion, some laughing at themselves for not having figured it out earlier.

 _[It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.]_

Everyone but the Vikings (excluding Val) watched, biting their lips in suspense. Except for Aunt Cass, who started suffing herself again.

 _[The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.]_

"NO!" yelled Elsa, and it started to snow. Everyone came to the realization that it was Elsa making it cold, and the Duke started muttering something about sorcery.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No. No! _

_[Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.]_

Val, tears in her eyes, wanted to go down and hug her son goodbye, still not realizing that it had already happened, and Hiccup had survived.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _[The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.]_

Everyone was silent, waiting in suspense for the next scene to load.


	13. HTTYD scene 12

_[A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup? Hiccup!? _

_[Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.]_

The temperature continued dropping until everyone but the Vikings noticed.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Hiccup!? Son!? _

_[Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.]_

"Oh no." whispered Rapunzel.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(GRAVE)** Hiccup. _

_[He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.]_

Even though they knew this had already happened, everyone became somber.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Oh son...I did this... _

_[Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings._ _Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** I'm so sorry..._

"There's the magic word!" said Eugene.

 _[Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Hiccup. _

_[He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.]_

"Why is he laughing?" asked Tuffnut. Everyone groaned.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** He's alive! _

_**(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _You brought him back alive!_

 _[The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(PRIVATELY)** Thank you... for saving my son. _

_[Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Well, you know... most of him._

Everyone but Hiro, Baymax, Aunt Cass, and most of the Vikings frowned in confusion.

 _[Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...]_

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY** **CLOSE ON**_

 _[HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.]_

"Impatient much, Bud?' asked Hiccup, earning a grumble from the dragon.

 _[Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(GROGGY)** Oh, hey Toothless._

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "As if it's the most natural thing in the world to have a Night Fury in your house."

 _[Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just- _

_[Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP.]_

All the males winced. The girls giggled.

 _[He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I'm in my house. _

_**(re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited)** _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D, panicked)** You're in my house!_

Everyone started laughing, even Val.

 _[Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.]_

Astrid laughed so hard she fell out of her chair, gasping for breath. Stormfly squaked, confused at why her rider was acting so weird.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Uh...does my dad know you're in here?! _

_[Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.]_

Hiccup gave a long-suffering sigh. Toothless whacked him in the head with his tail gently. "Hey!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(DISTRESSED)** Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on... _

_[Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong.]_

Everyone waited in anticipation.

 _[He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.]_

 _ **ON THE BARE FLOOR**_

 _[His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.]_

Val gasped, guilty tears pricking at her eyes. She felt guilty that she was not there to help raise him, and to help him cope with the leg. Everyone else was murmuring among themselves.

 _[Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Okay...okay... _

_[... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Thanks bud. _

_[Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.]_

"A dragon raid?" asked Wasabi in confusion. "But I thought-"

"Just watch," said Hiccup, smiling.

 _[Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless? Stay here, bud. _

_[Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.]_

All the girls groaned.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!_

GoGo smirked a little. Maybe he _was_ capable of doing something nice!

 _[A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape.]_

"Portable welding torch." quipped Hiccup, much to the annoyance of Astrid's dragon.

 _[Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I knew it. I'm dead. Stoick laughs. _

_**STOICK** No, but you gave it your best shot. _

_[He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** So? What do you think? _

_[Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.]_

 _ **VIKING #1** Hey look! It's Hiccup! _

_[They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.]_

 _ **VIKING #2** Hiccup, how you doin' mate? _

_**VIKING #3** It's great to see you up and about. _

_**STOICK** **(SWEETLY)** Turns out all we needed was a little more of... _

_**(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY** **AT HICCUP)**_

 _... this._

Everyone laughed.

 _ **HICCUP** **(PLAYING ALONG)** You just gestured to all of me. _

_**GOBBER (O.S.)** Well. Most of you. _

_[Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** (re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?_

"I made a few tweaks."

 _ **HICCUP** **(bittersweet, coming to TERMS)** I might make a few tweaks._

Once again, Hiccup blinked in surprise, everyone else tittering.

 _[Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.]_

 _ **ASTRID** That's for scaring me. _

_**HICCUP** **(PROTESTING)** What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I... _

_[She grabs him aggressively...]_

"Uh oh..." started Elsa and Anna.

 _[then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... I could get used to it._

Hiccup grinned. Astrid blushed.

 _[Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Welcome home. _

_[Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.]_

The Vikings he had crushed grumbled. Toothless turned, and gave them each a gummy smile.

 _ **VIKING** Night Fury, get down! _

_[Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.]_

 _ **CLOSE ON** **CLOSE ON**_

 _[Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.]_

 _ **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.]_

"A race?" asked Hiro. Hiccup and Astrid nodded in anticipation.

 _ **HICCUP** **(TO TOOTHLESS)** You ready? _

_[Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** This... is Berk. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three._

"You're welcome." snarked Elsa, while everyone laughed, figuring out she was the Ice Queen.

 _[They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._

Tadashi eyed Hiccup nervously. Hiccup laughed. "Don't worry, it's a joke."

 _[Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have..._

"We have horses." said Elsa.

"Chameleons." said Rapunzel.

"Robots and house cats."

"Dragons." said Hiccup, sighing in love for the creatures.

 _[Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **(PROUDLY)** ... dragons. _

_**FADE TO WHITE**_

Jamie stood up. "Now there will be a 30-minute intermission. Please feel free to mill around and visit. No killing anyone, Astrid. Bathrooms are over there," she continued, pointing. "Elsa, I forgot to bring in someone from your time. Could you come with me? Neo will stay behind to 'supervise'."

 **Annnnnnnd we are officially DONE with HTTYD1! Next chappie is the intermission. See you soon! ;)**


	14. Intermission 1

_**Intermission 1**_

Elsa followed Jamie through the double doors and into the room they arrived in. She was wondering who the person was they had forgotten. She hadn't seen Hans, and she hoped not to see him. Something about him was off... she was shaken out of her thoughts when Jamie walked through the wall, blue waves outlining her body. (Megamind's wall) Elsa was a little apprehensive, but followed her through, and found herself in a dark room with several... computers? The word had popped into her mind suddenly. It must have something to do with that weird thing their hosts had pointed at them.

Jamie had sat at one of the computers and was typing furiously. Another wierd white egg appeared in the room, sparking. It dissapeared in a flash, and a snowman was standing there, gazing around with an awestruck expression. Elsa stared at it, gaping with surprise. The snowman started melting. Jamie nudged her, and Elsa shook herself out of her daze, waving her hand, and a flurry appeared above his head.

The snowman gaped at Elsa. "My own personal flurry!" he yelled excitedly. He dashed over to her, hugging her. His head only reached to her knees, so he was hugging her legs. She chuckled awkwardly, and Jamie had to rescue the snow queen from the greatful snowman.

* * *

Hiccup had invited Hiro for a flight on Toothless, so the two clambered on. Of course, the overprotective Aunt Cass and Tadashi had to be convinced that he wouldn't let Hiro fall, and they took off, spiraling up, doing loops around the rafters. They caught a glipse of a hulking dragon, and of course Hiccup wanted to check it out, but Toothless snorted, and turned away, choosing to go the opposite direction, so Hiccup allowed him to. When they landed about ten minutes later, they found Snotlout iced to the wall, and Elsa walking away with a satisfied expression, followed by a walking snowman.

Hiccup sighed in mock sympathy and tapped Snotlout's nose. His head and feet were the only things not covered in ice and stuck to the wall. "Women not your thing?"

"More like not your thing! She LOVES me! You'll see."

Hiro rolled his eyes, and hopped off of the Night Fury. "Sure. When it works, let me know." as they walked past, Toothless whacked Snotlout in the head with his tail, chortling.

* * *

Rapunzel, in hindsight, probably shouldn't have gotten up. Now her hair was getting yanked every which way. People were stepping on it every two seconds. Suddenly, the torture stopped. She looked behind her to see the Viking girls Astrid and Ruffnut carrying her hair in a huge bundle.

"Need some help?" asked Astrid cheerily.

"Yeah, it would be appreciated." she admitted, rubbing her poor, tortured scalp. The two Vikings got to work, and after a few minutes, a girl that introduced herself as Honey Lemon began to help. Soon after that, Anna and Elsa joined in. After the whole thirty minutes of braiding, the six got the princess' hair into a thick braid that reched to her hips, one of Stormfly's tail spikes holding it in place.

* * *

GoGo was exploring, getting to know the Vikings and others- but especially the Vikings. They all seemed to be big adrenaline junkies like her, and she was always happy to meet another speed demon. She was looking for Hiccup, to ask how fast his Night Fury could go, when she found Snotlout.

She ignored his pleas to help him off the wall, and kept jogging, but was stopped in her tracks when he insulted her. "Come on, babe, you know you love me!" he had called.

Whirling around, she stormed up to him, nose to nose. "DON'T call me babe again, got that?" she hissed.

The Viking nodded vigorously. GoGo then turned around and kept walking. "At least get me down!" he called after her.

"Woman up and get yourself down!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

The murmurung stopped and everyone returned to their seats at Jamie's call for attention. "Alright, so the next movie is How to Train Your Dragon 2. This one has a villan, and as Stoick already knows him, I will introduce him." Stoick shifted nervously. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Without furter ado, I give you... Drago Bludvist!" She stepped aside to show him to the crowd, in all his ugly glory. Stoick roared, standing up from his seat and charging. Drago stared in shock. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes widened.

"IT TAKES MORE THAN A LITTLE FIRE TO KILL ME!" replied Stoick.

"Okay, sit down..." started Jamie, but the two men continued arguing. She rolled her eyes and looked to Neo, who sighed. She stood up, and rubbed her palms togeter, taking a deep breath.

Then... _**"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"**_

* * *

 _ **How'd I do? This is my first try at Intermission, so please give constructive critisizm, but no flames, please. **_


	15. HTTYD2 scene 1

**_Taranadongirl21 and 2 guests: You will just have to wait for Big Hero 6 like everyone else. Sorry, but if you don't want to see HTTYD2, you don't have to read the chapters with it in it._**

 _ **HTTYD2 scene 1**_

After Neo and Jamie got everyone situated- with Drago in a chair in the aisle which was labeled 'The Chair Of Shame'- they plopped down, but not before collecting Hiccup's notebook and charcoal so he couln't draw the new inventions. Jamie hit play on the remote. All the Vikings didn't notice the new man, the one with the blue stripes on his chin, that was sitting nervously next to the dragons.

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...]_

 _ **EXT. BERK - DAY**_

 _[To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.]_

Hiccup blinked. "Well, that's new."

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. _

_[ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]_

Stoick frowned. Were the dragons raiding again?

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call- _

_[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_ DRAGON RACING!

Hiccup and Astrid stared, then burst into relieved laughter. They still didn't get why the sheep were being snatched, though.

 _[It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea. FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until...]_

Fishlegs grinned at the sight of him and Meatlug, before realizing he looked- different- no, VERY different. "Uh, how far into the future is this?" he squeaked nervously.

"Five years." stated Neo matter-of-factly. Hiccup blinked in surprise.

 _[SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.]_

"Snotlout! That was mine!" yelled Fishlegs. Snotlout just grinned, completely ignoring the other teen.

"See, Astrid, look at my muscles!" then he leaned toward Hiccup. "Five years from now, Astrid is MINE! You'll see." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? _

_**FISHLEGS** Snotlout! That's mine!_

Fishlegs snorted agreement with his future self on-screen.

 _[Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.] _

_**SNOTLOUT** Here ya go, babe. _

_[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE. **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)** Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do.]_

"You were saying?" asked Hiccup and Astrid at the same time. Snotlout was just sitting there, mouth agape in horror.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. _

_[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! _

_[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.]_

The twins cackled and high-fived.

 _[As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.]_

Hiccup, Hiro, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Astrid suddenly realized what the sheep were for. "Sheep are points!" yelled Hiccup. "That's why they were snatched!"

 _[Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.]_

 _ **STOICK** That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE! _

_[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm._

Astrid, Hiccup, and Stoick frowned. Why wasn't he there?

 _ **GOBBER** Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?_

Hiccup sighed. He had a feeling what this 'big talk' was.

 _[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]_

Hiccup, completely starstruck, could only stare. Astrid was even surprised. There were a few wolf whistles and cat calls from the crowd. She blushed.

 _ **ASTRID** What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now! _

_**SNOTLOUT** She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets._

Snotlout and Ruffnut, who were sitting next to each other, immeadiately scooted away from one another.

 _ **ASTRID** Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Only for a few hours!_

Tuff approved, patting his sister on the back.

 _[BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? _

_[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon- friendly additions.]_

"Whoa." said Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** We have custom stables... all-you- can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash..._

"Whoa."

 _[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. _

_[Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.]_

"WHOA!" Astrid socked him in the shoulder, succesfully quieting him.

 _[BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]_

 _ **STOICK** It's time, Gobber._

 _ **GOBBER** Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap! _

_[A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]_

 _ **ASTRID** The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!_

Not-so-silent Sven's eyes widened. "Not my black sheep!" he cried.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Come on, Barf! _

_**TUFFNUT** Let's go! _

_**FISHLEGS** Go, Meatlug! _

_[GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.]_

 _ **GOBBER** This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! _

_[He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Up, up, up! _

_[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.]_

"Yeah!" yelled Fishlegs. Astrid was only angry for a second, instead deciding he deserved it. After all, he wasn't trying to hit on Ruffnut.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** No! _

_**FISHLEGS** Good job, Meatlug! _

_[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!_

Astrid's smile dropped off her face, replaced with a scowl. Never mind, he most certainly _did not_ deserve it.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Yeah! The Black Sheep! _

_[Snotlout sighs, frustrated.]_

 _ **ASTRID** You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!_

The two boys looked at each other, horrified and astonished. Tadashi couldn't help it. He burst into peals of laughter.

 _ **RUFFNUT** I'm totally winning! _

_[Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** We're winning together!_

"Ugh." groaned Eugene.

 _[She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** No one can stop me now! _

_**TUFFNUT** Except for me. We're attached, genius!_

The twins began to catfight. Elsa rolled her eyes, and Honey Lemon face-palmed.

 _[He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of- war.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Quit trying to steal all my glory! _

_[And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN.]_

 _ **STOICK** Get `em, Astrid! _

_**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT** It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining glory! EVERYTHING!_

"Uh, what?" asked Wasabi, trying hard not to look at the ground far below on-screen.

Jamie paused the movie. "Translate please, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, so Ruffnut said, 'It's MY glory!'. Then Tuffnut says, 'No sheep, no glory!' and Ruff replies, 'You're always ruining EVERYTHING!'."

Everyone nodded, refocusing on the screen.

 _[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Gotcha! _

_[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.]_

"YEAH!" yelled Astrid, fist-pumping. GoGo high-fived her.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Astrid! _

_[BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.]_

 _ **STOICK** Well played! Haha! (gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!_

Hiccup and Astrid's jaws dropped, sending Tadashi into another fit of laughter. Hiro and Aunt Cass joined in. Their expressions on their faces were just too funny! Val looked down in approval. Drago began scheming new plans and concoctions to take down the riders.

 _ **BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY**_

 _[eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as... FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Uh, excuse me. _

_**ASTRID** Stormfly! _

_[S_ _notlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG.]_

Fislegs winced, feeling his face. Astrid turned her burning glare upon Snotlout. He chuckled nervously. "You are SO gonna get it." she hissed.

 _[The crowd collectively winces. Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket!]_

 _ **STOICK** That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!_

 _[The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger._

 _ **EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**_

 _[A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]_

Drago stared at the Night Fury on screen. "I MUST have it." he mutttered.

"Whoa." muttered Hiccup. Toothless' eyes widened, giving a gummy smile at Hiccup, wiggling like a happy puppy. "Yes, mister jumpy, we'll go flying later."

 _ **HICCUP** Yeah! _

_[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates.]_

Kristoff looked up from petting Sven. "Wow, I bet you made it yourself." Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe."

 _[It has an air of Viking bike leather.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot? _

_[Toothless grumbles in protest.]_

Everyone frowned at the screen. If Toothless didn't like it, then it must be stupid. And crazy. And dangerous. Toothless glared at Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! It'll be fine. _

_[With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Ready? _

_[Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets. Toothless dives after him.]_

Hiccup snorted. Freefalling, nothing new. Astrid, Val, and Stoick both leaned forward a little, as if they could catch him if he started to crash.

 _[They spiral through the air, face- to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing.]_

Hiccup's jaw dropped. Hiro fist-bumped him. Val almost cheered.

 _[The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.]_

"THAT IS AMAZING!" yelled Hiccup and Anna at the same time.

 _[Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** This is amazing! _

_[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No longer amazing! Toothless!_

Everyone gasped.

 _[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh, no!_

"NONONONONONONO!" yelled Stoick.

 _[At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau.]_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled Stoick. Valka had half a mind to, but stayed up in the rafters.

 _[Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.]_

Hiccup grinned at the prothstetic. "Now he has three feet!" cried Rapunzel.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** That really came out of nowhere. _

_[The blown up sea stack collapses.]_

"Now it is nowhere." snarked Eugene.

 _[Hiccup shrugs and continues stowing his wings.]_

"As if blowing up a sea stack is the most casual thing to do." sighed Stoick. "What am I going to do with you?"

Elsa grinned and shook her head at Hiccup's antics.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh? _

_[Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.]_

"Wow, Hotcup..." purred Ruffnut, getting uncomfortably close. Astrid shoved her face away.

"I'm in trouble." groaned Eugene.

 _[He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea- stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Looks like we found another one, bud. _

_[Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? _

"Big baby boo? Reeeal mature, Hiccup," said Hiro.

 _Well... try this on!_

 _[Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse? _

_[Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a _ ONE-LEGGED-

 _[Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You're right! You're right! You win! You win!_

Everyone laughed at the best friend's antics.

 _[WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!_

"Wait, I'm missing something here." said Tuffnut. "Why are we enemies again?" everyone groaned at the male twin.

 _[Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Gaaaaagh! Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva._

Toothless suddenly turned his attention to Hiccup. "Oh no... GAHHHHH!" Toothless was suddenly giving him dragon kisses. "You KNOW that doesn't wash out!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You KNOW that doesn't wash out. _

_[Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world.]_

"Big map..." muttered Drago. He had to get ahold of this boy!

 _[Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons. Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** So what should we name it? _

_[Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** "Itchy Armpit" it is. _

"Remind me to not let you conduct naming ceremonies," said Stoick. Val was giggling.

 _[Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Wouldn't that be something?_

Hiccup and Toothless both nodded.

 _ **(BURDENED)**_

 _So, whaddya say? Just keep going?_

 _Toothless shakes his head, rumbling 'nooooo'. Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...]_

 _ **EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY**_

 _[ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.]_

 _ **HICCUP** `Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?_

Hiccup and Astrid both blushed and scooted a little further from one another, Hiro face-palming.

 _[Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been? _

_**HICCUP** Avoiding my dad. _

_**ASTRID** Oh, no. What happened now? _

_[Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get... _

_[He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(APING STOICK)** ... Son, we need to talk._

Laughter pealed about the room.

 _[Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.]_

 _ **ASTRID** **(APING HICCUP)** Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started._

Astrid cackled.

"That is NOTHING like me!" yelled Hiccup.

 _[Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. Who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders? _

_[Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder... _

_**ASTRID** (continuing her impres_ sion OF HICCUP) _Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too._

Hiccup splutterd in indignation, everyone but Drago laughing.

 _ **HICCUP** WHEN have I ever done that with my hands? _

_**ASTRID** You just did. _

_[She laughs, playfully.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Okay... just... (holding her arms, mock- _ STERN) _Hold still. It's very serious._

 _[She giggles, trying to hold a straight face.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided- _

_[Astrid straightens, her face brightening.]_

 _ **ASTRID** -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!_

"WHAT?! NO!" yelled Hiccup. Stoick frowned.

 _[She jumps to her feet, beaming...]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Hiccup, that's amazing! _

_[And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.]_

 _ **HICCUP** You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!_

Hiro chuckled.

 _[They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. _

_[Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.]_

 _ **ASTRID** **(EXCITED)** What did you tell him? _

_**HICCUP** I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone. _

_[Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... _

_[She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.]_

 _ **HICCUP** It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing._

Stoick, actually listening for once, came to realization.

 _ **ASTRID** I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. _

_[Hiccup shakes his head.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... _

_[He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?_

Valka winced in guilt.

 _[He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.]_

 _ **ASTRID** What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. _

_[She places a hand on his chest.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** It's in here._

"Aww, sentiment." sighed Anna.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _Maybe you just don't see it yet._

 _[She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.]_

Hiccup laughed at Astrid's expense. She grimaced.

 _[Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there. _

_**ASTRID** **(EXASPERATED)** Hiccup... _

_[He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.]_

The laughing, playful mood of everyone quickly evaporated.


	16. HTTYD2 scene 2

_**I LIKE KITTIES (guest): I didn't mean you, I know everyone is looking forward to BH6...it was 2 other guests. Your support is awesome, BTW.**_

 _ **HTTYD2 scene 2**_

 _ **EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests. Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT.]_

Eret glared at the ice, reminded of his failure.

 _ **HICCUP** Stay close. _

_[They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** What happened here?_

Valka was looking at her work proudly, before realizing that Hiccup might get hurt. She prayed that no trappers were left there.

 _[It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Easy, bud._

Toothless growled at the footprint on the screen.

 _[As they crest the ice formations, Astrid spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below.]_

 _ **ERET (O.S.)** Fire! _

_[T_ _he men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart out of its way.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Astrid! Look out! _

_[It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision.]_

Stormfly squaked, nuzzling Astrid apologetically. Eret, in spie of himself, felt a little ashamed. Seeing the first scene of the movie had dramatically changed his view toward the dragons.

 _ **ASTRID** HICCUP! _

_[Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.]_

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 _[Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying.]_

 _ **ERET** Watch the tail! _

_[A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.]_

Astrid stood up, stomping over to Eret. Jamie paused the movie and everyone watched the sheildmadien in bemusement as she hauled Eret to his feet. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled in his face. He gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Er- sorry?" Astrid cocked a fist, ready to send it crashing into his nose, when a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back to see Hiro grinning mischeviously up at her. He stood on tiptoes, whispering something in her ear. She chuckled, released the trapper, and sat back down with Hiro. Hiccup and Tadashi were looking at the two suspiciously.

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Tie those legs up!_

Drago smirked at the sight of his finest trapper, not regretting his choice at all.

 _[Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out.]_

Ruffnut sighed. "I think I'm in love," she muttered. Tuff gave her a strange look.

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Is that what I think it is? _

_[Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.]_

 _ **HICCUP** STOP! _

_**ASTRID** STORMFLY! (to the trappers) What are you doing? _

_[Astrid and Hiccup leap off of Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE - a telescoping fiery sword - impressive enough to wow Eret's men.]_

"Whoa!" yelled the Viking teens, Hiro, Anna, and Rapunzel. Everyone else stared at the impossible. Honey Lemon began muttering chemical slang to herself, babbling about how it could work in an undertone.

 _ **ERET** Back again? _

_[Eret steps forward, focused only on Toothless.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. _

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean? Drago stroked his cape, chuckling darkly.

 _(to his fellow trappers) Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army._

"Dragon army?" muttered Kristoff under his breath, brows furrowed. Drago growled. Eret's ego would get him in trouble one day.

 _[His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Dragon army? _

_**HICCUP** Look, we don't want any trouble. _

_**ERET** Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits! _

_**HICCUP** Wait... _

_**ASTRID** What are you talking about?_

Valka groaned. Her son might not make it out alive-because of her!

 _[Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together.]_

 _ **HICCUP** You think we did this? _

_**ERET** Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them._

"Do-gooder...but isn't Berk the only dragon-riding island?" he asked Stoick. The Chief nodded.

 _ **HICCUP** What do-gooder - there are other dragon riders? _

_**ERET** You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. _

_[Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist? _

_**HICCUP** Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?_

Despite the tense situation, everyone, even Eret chuckled at his sarcasm. Drago snorted.

 _ **TEENY** He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow. _

_**NO-NAME** And Drago don't take well to excuses. _

_[Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.]_

 _ **ERET** This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future._

Eret instinctively rubbed his scar, Valka gasped in horror, parents covered their children's eyes, and Wasabi squeezed his eyes shut.

 _**HICCUP** **(EXASPERATED)** Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? _

_**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met._

Hiccup ducked his head in emberassment while everyone else tittered.

 _[Eret bows playfully.]_

 _ **ERET** Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. _

_[He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. _

_[Toothless ROARS a warning.]_

 _ **HICCUP** And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now._

Toothless snorted, obviously conveying: ' _I_ thought we should have gone a LONG time ago.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smacking Toothless in the head with mock indignation. Toothless hit him with his tail in return.

 _ **ERET** Heh. They all say that. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _RUSH `EM, LADS!_

 _[Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way. Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go! _

_[Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows.]_

 _ **ERET** YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!_

Drago growled, angry that his 'finest trapper' had blabbed to a bunch of dragon riders, with Stoick as cheif, no less!

 _ **BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL - SUNSET**_

 _[The GANG joyrides past GOTHI'S house, scattering her assortment of terrible terrors. She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to... THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns. Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing.]_

"Well, you seem happy." said Eugene.

 _[He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape. A Zippleback waits patiently, his head cocked open like a car hood while the other head watches, sympathetically.]_

"Dragon dentistry! Who knew!" said Hiccup. Gobber smiled in approval. The dragons closest to the blacksmith nudged him in thanks. They did appreciate their teeth.

 _ **STOICK** Any sign of him? Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin. _

_**GOBBER** Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement. _

_**STOICK** Oh, he's ready. You'll see. _

_[A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Haha! There he is! (to Gobber, proving his POINT) Huh? The Pride of Berk!_

Hiccup smiled at his new title.

 _[Hiccup stows his helmet and heads toward Stoick with urgency.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Who finally decided to show up for work. Yaaaaay._

"You don't sound too happy, Gobber! Is that _sarcasm?"_ asked Hiccup. Gobber shrugged.

 _ **HICCUP** (dodging Gobber's playful hits) Sorry. Got held up. (privately, to Stoick) Hey, Dad, could I have a word? _

_**STOICK** Something you're itching to tell me? _

_**HICCUP** Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes. _

_[Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.]_

 _ **STOICK** Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So..._

"And, you're STILL not listening to me, five years in the furure. Glad to know that hasn't changed."

Stoick mentally strangled himself.

 _[Stoick changes the rune on the "being served" placard.]_

"That is also new." said Hiccup.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Forty one? Forty - _

_**HICCUP** Could we just talk in private for- _

_**STARKARD** -That's me! That's me! I'm next! (pushing his way through) I was ahead of you! Excuse me, I've been here all day! _

_[STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement.]_

 _ **STARKARD (CONT'D)** Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment._

"Is he talking about dragon saddles?" asked Fred. Hiccup and Gobber shrugged.

 _ **STOICK** Absolutely! You got it, sir! _

_[Stoick spins Hiccup around, steering him back into the shop.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles. _

_**STOICK** Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump. _

_[They step over the tail of a large, snoring oaf of a dragon, stirring him awake with a fussy start.] **  
**_

 _ **GOBBER** Grump! You let the forge die down again!_

Gobber stared in astonishment. _He_ had a dragon? The future Grump bumbled lazily over to him, nuzzling his future master's hand. Gobber smiled, rubbing Grump's nose.

 _[Grump coughs a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup side- steps them with a yelp a_ _s he gathers materials in the back of the stall. Gobber pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!_

 _[Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench.]_

 _ **STOICK** One of these. And this... _

_**HICCUP** DAD - _

_**STOICK** \- There you go! Go on. Have away. _

_**HICCUP** But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across. _

_**GOBBER** Another one?!_

"I wonder how many you've found!" exclaimed Fishlegs excitedly.

 _[Fishlegs walks in, followed by the Twins and Snotlout.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Any new dragons? _

_[Stoick slaps a sheet of leather onto a dragon mold, and hands Hiccup pencil. Exasperated, Hiccup begins tracing an outline as he speaks.]_

 _ **HICCUP** We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly. _

_**GOBBER** Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops? _

_[Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser.]_

Everyone smiled at the invention, knowing it was Hiccup's. Gobber grinned at it.

 _ **HICCUP** No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-hai I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers._

"You like terrorizing Vikings?!" giggled Anna in mock disapproval.

 _ **ASTRID** You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird. _

_**HICCUP** I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it! _

_[Gobber pops off his prosthetic tongs and selects a wire brush from his dispenser...]_

 _ **GOBBER** Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life. _

_[...Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows.]_

Everyone started cracking up. "You're gonna poke your eye out one day!" reprimanded Aunt Cass.

Gobber shrugged. "Occupational hazard."

 _[Stoick takes the sheet of leather to the table saw...]_

 _ **STOICK** Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time _

_[- And pulls a lever, starting it up.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** (sing-songy, under his BREATH) Once we make the big announcement! _

_[Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down.]_

 _ **HICCUP** They are building a dragon army._

"Wow, you _can_ be serious!" said Tadashi.

 _[Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody-Fist or something._

Stoick glared at Drago. The glare was returned with equal ferocity. Everyone else was chuckling at Hiccup's bad memory.

 _[S_ _toick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, with growing alarm.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!_

"So, your blood from your face will be all over his fist?" asked Fred, unimpressed.

"Exactly!" said Tuff.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Or mine._

"You have the _same_ dragon!" cried Tadashi.

 _ **T** **UFFNUT** You're such a moron. _

_**FISHLEGS** A beautiful moron. _

_**SNOTLOUT** Yeah... _

_[Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances.]_

Ruffnut gagged, pushing Snotlout as far away from her as she could. Fishlegs was leaning away from the teens so far he ended up falling out of his chair, leaving several people tittering.

 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense.]_

 _ **STOICK** Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? _

_**HICCUP** Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him? _

_**INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables.]_

 _ **STOICK** GROUND ALL DRAGONS!_

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled Hiccup.

 _**HICCUP** What? Why?! _

_[Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick.]_

 _ **STOICK** SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS! _

_**HICCUP** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening? _

_**GOBBER** You heard the man! Lock it down!_

Valka looked down in approval of her husband's decision.

 _[Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered.]_

 _ **STOICK** No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word! _

_**HICCUP** Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?_

Hiccup looked at Stoick for an explanation.

 _[Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely serious.]_

 _ **STOICK** Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all._

Everyone's heart was beating fast. Drago smiled darkly at the fear he posed in the Vikings.

 _[Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup stewing.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Get them into their pens! Quickly! _

_[Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him. _

_**STOICK** No. We fortify the island. _

_**HICCUP** It's our duty to keep the peace! _

_**STOICK** Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war._

"WAR?" yelled Honey Lemon.

 _ **HICCUP** War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind. _

_**STOICK** Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _A chief protects his own._

 _[Stoick heads off, calling out more orders...]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL! _

_[leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless as the storm doors close. Astrid approaches him, seeing the determination on his face.]_

"Hiccup, don't you DARE!" cried Stoick.

 _ **ASTRID** Hiccup, don't. _

_**HICCUP** I have to. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek._

"And of course he doesn't listen!" yelled the chief, throwing his hands up in exsasperation.

 _ **STOICK** THIS WAY! QUICKLY! _

_[Hiccup and Toothless BLAST PAST, heading for the exit.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** HICCUP! _

_[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Come on! _

_[Toothless spins around and DIVES through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup! _

_[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]_

Stoick huffed in exsasperation.


	17. HTTYD2 scene 3

_**HEYYYYY! I made a poll on my profile for what story I should write next. Please participate!**_

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA - MIDDAY**_

 _[Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake. Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.]_

Ruffnut sighed dreamily. Eret, who had now noticed her, was grimacing.

 _ **ERET** Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our - _

_**UG** Uh... Eret? _

_[Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them.]_

 _ **ERET** HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!_

"Wow, talk about mood swings," deadpanned Kristoff.

 _[The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Net `em, lads! Take `em down! _

_[Eret loads a cannon and takes aim._ _He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** You're not getting away this time._

Eret smirked with self-confidence, but then deflated, remembering the friendship of the dragons to their riders. He shook his head, trying to banish such thoughts from his mind. After all, dragons were just mindless beasts, right?

 _[Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed. _

_[Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up._

"WHAT?" yelled Astrid and Stoick. Valka frowned.

"Uh oh," muttered Hiccup, scrambling out of his chair and hiding behind Toothless, who was raising an unimpressed eye ridge. Astrid glared at him.

 _[Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and... _

_[He dismounts Toothless and tosses a net over Astrid.]_

Everyone giggled a little, but shut up at Astrid's death glare. Hiccup tried to shrink himself behind the Night Fury further.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?_

 _[Astrid grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well.]_

"Do you even HAVE a plan?" asked Hiro, leaning over his armrest and looking down at Hiccup, who was now hiding underneath Toothless' wing.

Hiccup looked up at him. "I don't know, ask future me!"

"But he's not here."

"Then wait and find out!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Excuse us. _

_[He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.]_

 _ **ASTRID** What are you doing? _

_[Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless, stay._

Toothless grumbled, taking his wing off of Hiccup. As further punishment, he picked up the boy and tossed him into his chair. Hiccup gulped, but relaxed when Astrid didn't make a move to slice his head off with her axe, or to punch him.

 _[Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble. _

_[Eret's men SWIFTLY direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. He jumps, going wide eyed, then snarls.]_

Everyone laughed at Toothless' antics (except Drago of course), and Eret face-palmed at his men's stupidity.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How- how's your swimming?_

"Okay, It's official!" said Eugene.

"What is?" asked Anna.

"I herby promote Hiccup to Sarcasm King!" he answered.

Everyone chuckled, but as this was the loudest he had been, the gaurds narrowed their eyes at the front. "Flynn." muttered the captain. Maximus snorted.

 _ **NO-NAME** Not good. _

_[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners! _

_**ASTRID** How is this a plan?_

"Yes, Hiccup! How IS this a plan?" hissed Astrid. "Cause it had better be a pretty good one!"

 _[He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and... _

_[A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]_

Once again, Eret face-palmed. Everyone else was roaring with laughter.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh, yeah, there you go! Toothless paws at the embers._

The two princesses giggled. Toothless went wide-eyed, cooing at how fun it looked.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud? _

_[Toothless gurgles and falls over.]_

Everyone started laughing. Toothless looked embarrased.

 _ **ERET** Give me that! _

_[Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** What game are you playing? _

_**HICCUP** No game. We just want to meet Drago._

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Why_ are you so _stubborn_?!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Like father, like son!" he excused himself.

 _[...And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.]_

Stormfly perked up when Astrid laughed.

 _ **ERET** Why? _

_**HICCUP** Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons. _

_[Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well.]_

 _ **ASTRID** He can be really persuasive._

"Yup." said Tadashi, popping the _p_.

 _[Hiccup pets Toothless, thoughtfully.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you._

Toothless crooned in agreement.

 _ **ERET** Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here. _

_**HICCUP** I can change yours. Right here. Right now. _

_[Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** May I? _

_[Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.]_

Eret gritted his teeth. He was actually beginning to change his mind. Drago was still scheming.

 _ **I/E. OPEN SEA - SHIP - SUNSET** _

_[The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through rigging.]_

 _ **ERET** Dragon riders! _

_[Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, spotting Hiccup in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless relaxes, realizing that it's Hookfang.]_

Toothless glared at the Monstrous Nightmare and his rider.

 _ **HICCUP** Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? _

_[Snotlout looks back to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** See how well I protect and provide? _

Ruffnut hissed in irritation. Snotlout groaned.

 _[Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Aggh! What is with all the nets?! _

_**RUFFNUT** Hey watch it! That was close... _

_[Ruffnut spots Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship.]_

 _ **TRANSITION TO:**_

 _[A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her.]_

Ruffnut went dreamy-eyed again. "He's purrrfect." she sighed. Tuffnut sneered, disgusted.

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Oh, my. _

_[The net unravels in SLOW MOTION...]_

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Me likey. _

_[... enveloping Ruffnut as she yields to it, blissfully.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Take me._

Everyone face-palmed.

 _ **BACK TO REAL TIME**_

 _[As Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps. Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.]_

 _ **ASTRID** HOLD YOUR FIRE!_

 _[Hiccup glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.]_

"Like a boss." said Fred in a deep, slow-mo voice.

 _ **HICCUP** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! _

_[Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.]_

 _ **GOBBER** We're here to rescue YOU! _

_**HICCUP** I DON'T NEED to be rescued!_

"I was doing GOOD!" the teen cried, irritated.

 _ **STOICK (O.S.)** ENOUGH! _

_[The bow dips heavily as Stoick touches down on SKULLCRUSHER.]_

Stoick smiled as the future Skullcrusher nudged him. Hiccup and Valka gaped, astonished that Stoick had a dragon.

 _[He dismounts, fuming. Eret blocks Stoick, cocky and confident.]_

 _ **ERET** Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of - _

_[Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump. Before he can react, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.]_

Everyone laughed, Drago rolled his eyes, and Eret felt his head, wincing.

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me! _

_[Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Anyone else? _

_[Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. Snotlout punches his fist into his palm. They set down their swords.]_

Snotlout smirked cockily and Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** That's what I figured. _

_**STOICK** **(TO HICCUP)** You. Saddle up. We're going home. _

_**HICCUP** No._

Stoick groaned. Valka chuckled a little.

 _ **STOICK** Of all the irresponsible - _

_**HICCUP** \- I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible? _

_**STOICK** BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!_

Hiccup looked at his father for an explanation. Drago was happy that the Cheif of Berk was scared of him.

 _[Hiccup glares, frustrated. Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. _

_**INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT** **FLASHBACK**_

 _[A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette.]_

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. _

_[ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion.]_

Valka stared in longing at the screen. How she wished that she had tried harder!

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. _

_[The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.]_

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT** Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snicker._

The Vikings snickered as well.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Stupid. _

_**TUFFNUT** Good one._

Drago gritted his teeth in frustration.

 _ **STOICK** Aye. We laughed, too... _

_**BACK TO FLASHBACK** **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _[Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!" Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.]_

Valka pressed her hands to her mouth, horrified.

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground._

 _**BACK TO PRESENT** _

_**STOICK** **(STINGING REGRET)** I... was to only one to escape. _

_[The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(TO HICCUP)** Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. _

_**HICCUP** Maybe._

Drago went slack-jawed. The boy was either very brave, or very stupid. Drago was leaning toward a combination of the two.

 _[Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup... _

_**HICCUP** I'm still going to try. _

_[Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too._

"No! No, you can't!" cried Valka. Hiccup's head shot up, looking around for the voice. Valka hid in Cloudjumper's wings, berating hereself. Hiccup eventually gave up, returning his attention to the screen.

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _Come on._

 _[Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence. Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Let's go. _

Stoick groaned in irritation.

 _ **STOICK** NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day. _

_[Astrid stirs, conflicted, as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Ooh, I like that._

"Why do I want to crawl in a hole and die?" muttered Eret.

Ruffnut was staring at the biceps again.

 _ **STOICK** Ruffnut! _

_**RUFFNUT** **(PETULANT)** Ugh! Okay!_

 _[She kisses her fingers, then presses them to Eret's cheek. Eret wipes off the spot, disgusted]_

Everyone giggled, while Eret looked extremely disgusted.


	18. HTTYD2 scene 4

_**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! Updates will be a bit longer from now on. Enjoy the chappie!**_

 _ **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**_

 _[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. _

_[Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence. The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.]_

"Who is that?" muttered Hiccup. Valka squeezed herself even further into Cloudjumper's wings.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!_

"Uh, that's not your dad." said Fred unhelpfuly.

 _[He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(ALARMED)** Okay. _

_**(TO TOOTHLESS)** No sudden moves. _

_[Suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. They circle Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as he returns to face them.]_

"A Stormcutter!" squealed Fishlegs. "They're very rare!" Hiccup, although interested, was narrowing his eyes at the screen. Was that Drago? He glanced back to the man sitting in the Chair of Shame, and shook his head. Too tall, too skinny.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Hold on, hold on. _

_[Toothless GROWLS a warning. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless!_

"NO! TOOTHLESS!" yelled Hiccup. Toothless pricked up his ear plates, growling at the screen.

 _[With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches... Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade.]_

Toothless nudged his rider in distress, trying to reassure him.

 _[Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again... A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.]_

Hiccup hugged Toothless as hard as he could. "Be okay," he whispered. "Please be okay."

 _ **EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)** _

_[Hiccup shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone.]_

 _ **HICCUP** HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!_

 _[The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night - an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.]_

"The ice spitter?" muttered Eret. Drago glared at the screen.

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows. Hiccup is dropped in the center. He scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness.]_

 _ **HICCUP**_ _We have to head back for my dragon!_

 _[A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive. Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade. The warrior watches keenly from the shadows. Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup.]_

Valka also watched in interest. Toothless hissed at the warrior on the screen.

 _[Hearing their hisses, he quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil. He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity.]_

"Wow." said Hiro. "That's pretty awesome."

 _ **ON THE WARRIOR**_

 _[... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Hiccup.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?_

Drago snorted. Valka gritted her teeth.

 _[The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Do you even understand what I'm saying? _

_[The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying...]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! _

_[Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Hiccup, sopping wet. Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief.]_

Hiccup and Toothless both sighed in relief.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there. _

_[The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless. The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss.]_

Toothless stared in disbelief. Hiccup's eyes widened.

 _[H_ _iccup is astounded. The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight. The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.]_

 _ **WARRIOR** (whispered, shaken) Hiccup?_

"Uh, how does he know your name?" asked Elsa. Hiccup shrugged.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?_

 _[The voice is surprisingly female.]_

Stoick's jaw dropped. He thought he would never hear that voice again.

 _ **HICCUP** Uh, should I... should I know you? _

_**WARRIOR** No. You were only a babe... _

_[The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.]_

 _ **VALKA** ... but a mother never forgets._

"WHAT?" yelled Hiccup and Stoick at the same time. Everyone else was staring at the screen in shock. Valka decided that that was as good a time as any, and mounted Cloudjumper, gliding down and circling the theater. Hiccup was staring at her. She landed, slowly dismounting. Hiccup and Stoick started walking toward her slowly... very slowly... when they suddenly they all charged each other, slipping into a group hug. Toothless bounced around Cloudjumper like an overexcited puppy. The three made their way back to the seats, only to find that there wasn't enough room in the front.

Jamie smirked, pointing her remote at the floor. Two seats and a large stone slab popped up between Hiccup and Hiro. The family (and Astrid) could all sit together.

 _[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Come... _

_**EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**_

 _[Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.]_

 _ **STOICK** Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either._

Stoick and Valka, cuddling, grinned at each other. Hiccup smiled. Everyone else laughed.

 _[Gobber glances over at Stoick, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? __Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually._

Everyone laughed while Drago sneered.

 _ **STOICK** You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him... _

_**GOBBER** Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!_

Drago smirked. "Are you sure, _Dragon Master_?" he hissed.

 _[Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet. Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, seeing his look of dread. Stoick holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.]_

 _ **STOICK** Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him. Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING._

"Skullcrusher, huh?" said Eugene. "I like it."

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN**_

 _[CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here! _

_**VALKA** This way. Come._

Everyone started chuckling.

 _ **HICCUP** You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!_

Some were starting to laugh out loud. Hiccup and Valka smiled at each other.

 _ **(BEAT)** I have questions! _

_**VALKA** Come. Quickly! _

_[Hiccup follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Where have you been all this time? _

_[Toothless boosts him over. Hiccup lands on the other side.]_

Hiccup blushed, Toothless chortled, and Hiro fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by... _

_[Hiccup trails off as he enters...]_

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS. Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. He spots Valka clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** This is where you've been for twenty years? _

_[She nods from her perch.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You've been rescuing them._

Hiccup looked from his present mother to the one on the screen.

 _[She nods again, this time with a smile.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Unbelievable. _

_**VALKA** You're not upset? _

_**HICCUP** What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady._

The Vikings chuckled at his jokes and sarcasm.

 _[Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.]_

 _ **VALKA** At least I'm not boring... right? _

_**HICCUP** I suppose there is that... (feeble, trailing off) ... one... specific... thing... _

_[Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him.]_

 _ **VALKA** Do you like it? _

_**HICCUP** I don't have the words. _

_[Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him.]_

Toothless hissed at the screen, Cloudjumper chortling. Elsa wrinkled her nose, trying to keep in laughter unbefitting a queen.

 _ **VALKA** Can I... ? He's beautiful! _

_[She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind._

Hiccup's smile dropped, while Toothless crooned sadly.

 _[She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well. _

_[Hiccup smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to- _

_**HICCUP** -I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded._

Hiccup glanced nervously at Val. Would she accept him after she found out? Valka smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay." she whispered. "I saw." Hiccup gave a sigh of relief.

 _[She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.]_

 _ **VALKA** This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. (re: Toothless' tail) And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?_

Drago sneered at the injured dragons. "Serves them right." he said. "The beasts deserve to be- WOAH!" he ducked as an arrow embedded itself into the wooden beam next to his face. Everyone followed the path of the arrow, to see an angry Neo pointing a bow, second arrow already notched, at him.

"You are VERY fortunate I wasn't shooting to kill." she hissed. "Now sit in the Chair of Shame like a good boy, and shut your ugly face." Drago glared at her.

 _ **HICCUP** Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. _

_[She glares, confused.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's okay though. He got me back. (playfully, to Toothless) Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!_

Everyone chuckled.

 _[Hiccup rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk.]_

"How can you joke about that?" asked Rapunzel. Hiccup shrugged.

 _[Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity.]_

 _ **VALKA** What did your father think of your Night Fury friend? _

_**HICCUP** He didn't take it all that well. _

_[She mutters in agreement.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own. _

_[She smiles at Toothless, dismissive.]_

 _ **VALKA** If only it were possible._

Valka mentally kicked herself. 'Please, please believe him.' she thought.

 _ **HICCUP** No, really, I - _

_**VALKA** \- Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different. _

_**EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT** **FLASHBACK**_

 _[Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. _

_[A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm.]_

 _ **VALKA** Stop! You'll only make it worse! _

_[The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** It was a very unpopular opinion._

Drago grumbled his agreement.

 _[As he rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house.]_

 _ **VALKA** Hiccup! _

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **FLASHBACK CONTINUED**_

 _[Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner. Valka rushes in, panicked.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. _

_[Valka draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons.]_

Cloudjumper and Hiccup stared at each other.

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. _

_[Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin. Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. _

_[Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar.]_

Stoick nearly roared in frustration. If only he had gotten there seconds earlier! The war could have ended, and they could have been a family!

 _ **STOICK** Valka, run! _

_[Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS! Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold.]_

 _ **VALKA** Don't! _

_[It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hold on! _

_[Stoick dashes through the fire toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar...]_

 _ **VALKA (O.S.)** No! Stoick! _

_[... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE.]_

 _ **STOICK** **VALKA!** **VALKA** **(DISTANT)** Stoick! _

_[Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky.]_

 _ **STOICK** Valka... _

_[ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin...]_

Baymax tried to find the baby to hug it, but couldn't. He grumbled.

 _ **MATCH CUT TO:** **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - DAWN** **PRESENT DAY**_

 _[HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar.]_

 _ **VALKA** You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. _

_**HICCUP** Yeah, it runs in the family._

Everyone laughed.

 _ **VALKA** It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did. _

_[Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse.]_

 _ **HICCUP** How did you survive? _

_**VALKA** Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... _

_[She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride.]_

"Whoa..." whispered Hiccup. Valka laughed at his awestruck expression. Eret stared, open mouthed, at his first real sight of the great dragon.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons._

 _[Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. _

_[On HICCUP, putting it together.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction? _

_**VALKA** He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. _

_[They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering.]_

Toothless rubbed against Cloudjumper appreciatively.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** All but the babies, of course... _

_[The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** ... who listen to no one._

"That sounds important, somehow..." said Tadashi.

 _[The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief. Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets..._

 _[He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** He likes you._

Elsa watched the dragon in interest. Even a dragon had her power!

 _ **HICCUP** Wow. _

_[She chuckles, delighting in his awe.]_

 _ **VALKA** You must be hungry. _

_**HICCUP** Uh, yeah. I could eat. _

_**VALKA** Good. It's feeding time._

"You make it sound like you are a dragon yourself!" said Kristoff. "How long have you been away from civilization, exactly?"

Anna smacked him. "You're one to talk!"

 _[Toothless tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, but Cloudjumper isn't having any of it. He grimaces and follows Valka out.]_

Cloudjumper rolled his eyes at the Night Fury's childlike antics.


	19. HTTYD2 scene 5

_**Okay, guys! From now on, I will be giving a shoutout to the 1st person that reviews! So keep your e-Mail open and/or your eyes peeled! This update's shoutout is to... crazyfoxqueen! Here's a virtual cookie! **_**(::) (I'm glad you like the Chair of Shame :P)**

 ** _Keep reviewing please, I love it every single time I get one. After I update and I get like 10 reviews a day for a few days afterward, I am so hyped to keep writing. Seriously, guys, your reviews, faves, and follows are like fuel to me! Think we can make it up to 500 reviews and 300 faves? I think so! ;) keep being awesome, and on to the story!_**

* * *

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA - NIGHT** _

_[Astrid and Stormfly circle a lone iceberg, being used as a rest stop for the Gang and their dragons. She lands with a frown, eyeing the distance.]_

 _ **ASTRID** I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now. _

_**RUFFNUT** I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!_

Eret groaned loudly, completely fed up with the female twin. Ruffnut was starstruck again.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.  
_

 _[Fishlegs strokes his peach fuzz beard, meek and dejected.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Me, too._

The two boys were horrified at the great lengths they had gone to woo Ruffnut.

 _ **ASTRID** What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? _

_**(RESOLUTE)**_

 _We have to find them._

 _**FISHLEGS** **(NERVOUSLY)** What? But Stoick said... _

_**ASTRID** It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!_

Stoick face-palmed.

 _[She flies off, determined.]_

 _ **EXT. ICE FLOES - NIGHT**_

 _[Eret's ship is beset by ice floes. The crew stirs on deck as he paces, grumbling, while nursing his head with a large chunk of ice.]_

 _ **NO-NAME** Do we go back? _

_**ERET** We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast -_

Drago sneered. _Fear me._ he thought.

 _[He's suddenly scooped up in Stormfly's talons.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Careful what you wish for!_

Astrid cackled, and Eret went pale.

 _**UG (O.S.)** ERET SON OF ERET! _

_[Nets whiz past as Astrid and the Gang rocket out of range.]_

 _ **ERET** What is this?! _

_**ASTRID** A kidnapping._

Astrid giggled, and Eret sunk into his seat.

 _[Ruffnut grabs his leg, clutching him possessively.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?_

The male twin groaned at his sister. Eret hissed in annoyance.

 _[Both Eret and Tuffnut groan in protest.]_

 _ **ASTRID** You're gonna show us the way to Drago. _

_**ERET** And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now._

Drago smiled a little. At least he could somewhat depend on Eret.

 _ **ASTRID** That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it._

Stormfly immeadiately dropped the fish she had just put in her mouth.

 _[In enthusiastic response, Stormfly pops open her talons, sending Eret plummeting. He wails and flails as he hurtles toward the ice far below.]_

Eret looked horrified. Everyone roared with laughter.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Good girl! Stormfly, fetch._

The Nadder leapt to her feet, running off. She soon returned with Eret hanging out of her mouth. Stormfly dropped the man in an undignified heap on the ground. Almost instantly, Ruffnut was on top of him, trying to get a peek at the muscles the man sported. Jamie, bursting at the seams with laughter, paused the movie so the two girls could rescue Eret.

Neo pulled Ruffnut off of Eret, struggling to hold the Viking teen in place. Tuffnut soon was there to help her, and together the two got Ruffnut into her chair, Barf and Belch holding her down until Jamie could hide Eret in the crowd. Ruffnut huffed unhappily. Astrid patted Stormfly, scratching the dragon's scales. Jamie started the movie again. _**(A/N: Jamie controlls the remote because the two OC's are me and my best friend and she always controlls the remote when we watch movies together. She calls dibs :P)**_

 _[She dives after him, just as enthusiastically. ON ERET, terrified, as the ground rushes up at him.]_

 _ **ERET** ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!_

Drago grumbled. As soon as he had his dragons and men back, he would give that trapper what he had been waiting for.

 _[Stormfly suddenly SNATCHES him out of his free-fall just before hitting the ice. Astrid giggles and cracks her knuckles.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Works every time._

Hiccup laughed. Everyone but Eret and Drago, who had not seen the first movie, got the refrence and laughed as well.

Astrid and Hiccup fist-bumped, as Toothless rolled his eyes, obviously thinking: _Yeah, and if I hadn't terrorized Astrid, you wouldn't know it works._ Hiccup chuckled again, scratching the Night Fury behind the ear plates.

 _ **EXT. SKY - EARLY MORNING**_

 _ **BEGIN MONTAGE**_

 _[Hiccup and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper over a majestic fjord in the long rays of the low Arctic sun. Hiccup peers over his shoulder to see that a thick flock of dragons - nearly all of Valka's rescues - are close on their tail. He turns back to his mother, confused.]_

"I- I thought we were going to eat." said Hiccup. Jamie aimed her remote at the floor, and a table laden with different ice creams popped up in each row. _**(I want this remote...)**_ Everyone grabbed a spoon and a bowl and began dishing the ice cream of their choice, all while watching.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. That's not what he had meant. Jamie gave him a mischevious smirk.

 _ **HICCUP** Hey, I thought we were going to eat?_

 _ **VALKA** (with a mischievous grin) Oh, we are._

 _[She directs his gaze below, where in the choppy water of the fjord, a group of Seashocker dragons are corralling a dense shoal of fish near the surface. Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast rises from deep below, scooping the fish up in its vast mouth as its tusks break the surface. It breaches just below Hiccup and Toothless, giving them a fright before spitting the fish into the air and crashing back down into the sea.]_

"Whoa!" came the chorus of everyone. Drago looked on in amazement. Who knew he could feed his dragons for free?

 _[Valka laughs at Hiccup's surprise as the hungry dragons race for the flailing fish, scooping them out of the air. Hiccup gestures to Toothless to join in and he gladly scoops up a huge mouthful.]_

Hiccup sighed. "You are such a greedy dragon." Toothless looked offended, even as he had a huge mouthful of fish from the now nearly empty basket.

 _ **EXT. SNOWY SHORELINE - LATER** **MONTAGE CONTINUES...**_

 _[Hiccup has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations.]_

 _ **HICCUP** And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago... _

_[He looks up to see that Valka is no longer next to him, but she has sketched out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing Hiccup with just how far and wide she has explored.]_

"Wow..." said Hiccup in awe.

 _[She returned to Hiccup's side with a smile. But his amazement is interrupted by Toothless joining in, drawing all over Valka's map with a giant icicle. Hiccup simply shrugs as his mother giggles, and Cloudjumper sneers.]_

Toothless looked around for something to demonstrate his drawing skills, Cloudjumper huffed, and everyone (but Drago) laughed.

 _ **EXT. WINDSWEPT CLIFF - LATER**_

 _[Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertical up shoreline cliff. One by one, dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colorful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play. Hiccup, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, laughs giddily as he watches Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless from wing tip to wing tip.]_

"Woah!" cried Hiccup. Valka laughed.

 _[She then drops out of sight, reappearing a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Hiccup is in utter awe of her. Valka breathes in the frigid air. Lets it out blissfully.]_

 _ **VALKA** When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel... _

_**HICCUP** Free. _

_[She smiles at Hiccup. He gleams back.]_

 _ **VALKA** This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup. _

_[Hiccup LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position and unbuckles himself. Valka watches, curious.]_

"Don't you dare." said Astrid.

"Don't tell ME that! I'm not him!" Elsa gave him a look. "Okay, I am him, but not yet!"

 _ **HICCUP** It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. _

_[Hiccup RUNS OFF of Toothless, pulling his stowed wings.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** But can you fly? _

_[They catch the air, SNAPPING OPEN... and sending him GLIDING.]_

 _[Valka GASPS, astonished. Cloudjumper glances at Toothless, who looks smug, then drops the expression and quickly flies to Hiccup]_

Cloudjumper and Hiccup rolled their eyes, while Toothless looked embarrased.

 _[She flies her dragon alongside him, marvelling, as... ... Hiccup SOARS, riding the wild air currents like an eagle, the image of freedom. Toothless descends steadily with him, hovering protectively. Hiccup grins, pleased at having impressed Valka... until he realizes that he is once again racing toward a collision with a fast approaching mountain top.]_

" _Man,_ you have the worst of luck!" said Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you, I try."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh no. Toothless! _

_[But, with his tail locked, Toothless can't make the tight jackknife turn skyward to rescue Hiccup. Realizing that they're in trouble, Valka and Cloudjumper pour on the speed. All four of them collide just as they reach the mountain top, sending them crash-landing in an explosion of snow. They all TOPPLE head over tail to a messy landing on the wind- swept ridge and pop up LAUGHING.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!_

Toothless grumbled.

 _[Toothless raises his snow-packed face, glowering. He tail- swipes Hiccup off of his feet and back into the powder. Valka inspects Hiccup's wing suit with utter fascination.]_

Toothless whacked his rider in the head with his tail again. "Ow! Toothless, stoppit."

Baymax looked at them. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero."

 _ **VALKA** Incredible. _

_**HICCUP** Well, not bad yourself. _

_[She caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Hiccup doesn't recoil this time.]_

 _ **VALKA** All this time, you took after me. And where was I? _

_**(REMORSEFUL)**_

 _I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?_

Valka looked at him pleadingly. Hiccup hugged her tightly.

 _[Hiccup smiles, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like... _

_[Valka finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic `V' down the length of his back and tail.]_

"Whoa!" said Hiccup.

Valka reached over to do the same here, but an axe embedded itself into the wooden floor next to her. They jumped, loking over at Neo, who was standing from her throwing position. "Sorry." she said. "But history has to happen the way it happens in the movie. So please don't."

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Now you can make those tight turns. _

_[Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He bounds over to Hiccup, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Did YOU know about this?_

Toothless was staring, mouth agape.

 _[Valka smiles, delighting in their mutual amazement.]_

 _ **VALKA** Every dragon has its secrets. _

_[Toothless pounces around, showing off to Cloudjumper, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.]_

Valka laughed at her dragon companion's annoyance.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son._

 _**(BEAT)** This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place! _

_[Toothless burrows under the snow, leaping out just beside Cloudjumper, causing snow to fill up the bowl-like impression on the Stormcutter's head. Cloudjumper tips his head, dumping the snow into a hat shape onto Toothless' head.]_

Cloudjumper looked pleased with himself. Everyone giggled.

 _ **HICCUP** That sounds... amazing. _

_[She pulls him into a hug - forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup hugs Valka back. They share a cathartic moment, before Hiccup peels away from her.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago - together! _

_[She chuckles, incredulous.]_

 _ **VALKA** What? There's no talking to Drago. _

_**HICCUP** But we have to - _

_**VALKA** \- No. We must protect our own. _

_[Hiccup stares, exasperated by the familiar line. Cloudjumper lumbers over, eager to be rid of Toothless' puppy-like energy. Valka pets him.]_

Hiccup sighed, Cloudjumper groaned at Toothless' childishness.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Now come on, we should be getting back. _

_[Before Hiccup can say anymore, he hear heavy breathing next to him, and looks over to see Toothless with a gaping grin, clapping his dorsal blades.]_

Hiccup face-palmed while everyone laughed.

 _ **EXT. ICE CAVE - DAY**_

 _[Astrid and the gang stealthily approach a cluster of tabular icebergs, collapsed against each other at the mouth of a maze. Stormfly drops Eret to the snow, but before he can flee, she lands atop him and nests like a hen with her egg.]_

Eret sighed. Everyone else laughed.

 _ **ERET** Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me! _

_**ASTRID** Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?_

Astrid once again cackled, and Hiccup high-fived her.

 _[Stormfly crushes him in place under her weight.]_

 _ **ERET** **(STRAINED)** Gah! Why does this keep happening to me? _

_[Astrid crawls up the rising ridge to reveal... A MASSIVE FLOTILLA, moored together like a floating camp in the deep water between collided icebergs. Thick chains run deep into the water, where great blasts of bubbles erupt on the surface. The unseen creature rocks the ships. Its effect alone describes it as gargantuan.]_

Valka frowned. Did Drago have a Bewilderbeast?

 _ **ASTRID** What's down there? Fishlegs rifles through his note cards contained in his belt pouch. _

_**FISHLEGS** Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six._

"NO! LARGER YOU DUMB IDIOT!" Fishlegs yelled at himself on the screen.

 _[Suddenly, Stormfly is alerted to an encroaching menace and takes wing. BLOW DARTS whiz through the air, hitting the other dragons. The effect is immediate - they fall to the ground, unconscious. Drugged.]_

"No!" cried the teens.

 _ **FISHLEGS** Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?_

 ** _SNOTLOUT_** _Hookfang!_

 _[Eret springs to his feet and draws his blades. Astrid and the Gang find themselves surrounded by soldiers, camouflaged in polar bear furs, and poised to fire darts. They're outnumbered. Fishlegs raises his hands, dropping the cards.]_

Drago smiled evilly, while everyone else gasped at the terror. They waited anxiously for the next scene.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFIE! I know, you hate me. Another cookie for crazyfoxqueen, who was the first to review last update! **_**(::)**


	20. HTTYD2 scene 6

_**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! *victory dance***_

 _ **And this update's shoutout goes to... (Drumroll please!) Ohsochich!  Here's some virtual cookies! (::) (::) I'm glad you love it so much! **_

_**COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED BECAUSE I"M FEELING HAPPY! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

 _ **EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - DECK - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[DRAGO BLUDVIST, a hulking figure draped in a dragon skin cloak, crouches over the prow of the fleet's grisly flagship, adorned in massive dragon bones and skulls. His scarred face is masked by thick, grizzled dreadlocks.]_

"Black dragon skin..." muttered Tadashi, looking from Drago to Toothless. "I wonder..." he mused.

 _ **ERET (O.S.)** DRAGO! _

_[Drago turns to see Astrid, Eret, and the Gang being forcibly escorted onto the deck. Eret SHAKES HIMSELF FREE.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Get off me! _

_[In the background, a sledge, loaded with Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf - all unconscious - are dragged onto the deck by armored dragons.]_

Everyone growled at the screen angrily- except Drago. Hookfang snarled.

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? _

_[The soldiers disarm him, pushing him forward as Drago approaches.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised. _

_[Hookfang awakens, groggily shaking off the effect of the blow- dart. He rears as soldiers struggle to reign him in.]_

Snotlout leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head and smirking. "Hookfang is gonna save the day!" he boasted proudly. "Just like he always does. Isn't that right, Fangster?" Hookfang, giving his toothy leer, put his chin on Snotlout's head.

 _ **SOLDIER #1** Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady! _

_**SOLDIER #2** Give me some backup here! _

_**DRAGO** Drop the ropes. _

_[They do so. Hookfang bucks and roars, chasing off the soldiers, then focusing on Drago as he closes in. The armored dragons avert their eyes and cower as Drago passes. Hookfang HISSES a warning, but Drago approaches, undaunted. Hookfang BLASTS. In a blur, Drago wraps himself in his dragon skin cloak.]_

Hiccup's eyes widened. Astrid was silently cheering Hookfang on, not wanting to boost Snotlout's already overflowing ego.

 _[The sticky, napalm-like fire splatters against the fireproof scales, enveloping Drago in dripping flames as he persists forward without missing a step. As the blast ends, Drago drops the cloak, closing in and holding a cold stare. Hookfang lets out a ferocious ROAR. Drago YELLS back with a fierce, savage scream, interrupting Hookfang and causing him to recoil.]_

Astrid's face fell. Hookfang whimpered a little. Drago smirked. Snotlout sat up in a blur, eyes widening and confident smirk fading.

 _[Drago whirls his bull- hook overhead and STABS it into the deck planks. Hookfang stirs, his aggression fading in the face of Drago's unflinching show of dominance. After a moment, Hookfang averts his eyes and lowers his head in submission. Drago places his boot upon Hookfang's snout, pressing it into the deck planks.]_

"What?!" cried Snotlout, tearing his hair. "How could you let me down, Hookfang?" the Nightmare in question growled at the screen irritably. "This is gonna ruin my reputation!"

Elsa looked at him incredously. "Your dragon just got put down by a madman, and all you can think about is your reputation?"

Snotlout frowned, confused. "Duh! Isn't that what everyone would think?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No. Not everyone is an egotistical jerk."

"Hey!"

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Hookfang! _

_**RUFFNUT** Hey! _

_**ASTRID** What are you doing? _

_**DRAGO** (quiet, to the dragon) You belong to me now._

Hookfang snarled.

 _ **ERET** And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge. _

_[Drago notices the saddle on Hookfang's back. His eyes wander to the saddle on Meatlug. Alarm flashes in Drago's eyes.]_

 _ **ASTRID** What?! Are you kidding me?! _

_**RUFFNUT** But you were so perfect!_

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Eret sighed, relieved.

 _ **ERET** Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They - _

_[In a flash, Drago stops toward Eret and seizes him by the throat.]_

Cass gasped, shoving more food in her mouth. Jamie was being sure to keep her well supplied.

 _ **DRAGO** How many? _

_[As Eret chokes, stammering, Astrid whispers to the gang.]_

Eret, eyes flashing with fear, sunk into his seat. He rubbed his throat.

 _ **ASTRID** Drago doesn't have them after all. _

_**DRAGO** HOW MANY?! _

_**ASTRID** Hundreds! A whole island full!_

Eret's eyes widened. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" he muttered.

 _[His grip tightens around Eret's neck as he turns to Astrid.]_

 _ **ERET** I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that. _

_[Astrid nods a covert signal to the Gang - she has a plan.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Oh, yes they will!_

 _[Drago drops Eret as Astrid advances, staring Drago down. Eret tries to signal her to stop, but it's no use.]_

Astrid gritted her teeth. "C'mon, stop, you dumb girl!" she hissed at herself.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna KICK -_

 _**DRAGO** \- Hic-cup?_

Hiccup snorted at the way he pronounced his name. "Come on! It's not that bad!"

 _ **ERET** He's not a problem. Really. Trust me. _

_**ASTRID** He's only the son of Stoick the Vast..._

Stoick beamed, proud.

 _[Drago's eyes narrow upon hearing Stoick's name.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** ... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!_

Everyone but Drago nodded; with pride (Astrid, Valka, Stoick), congragulations (Almost everyone), or grudging acceptance (Snotlout, the Twins, Eret). Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

 _ **DRAGO** Dragon master? I ALONE control the dragons! _

_**TU**_ _ **FFNUT** Nope. _

_[Snotlout LAUGHS.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** Sorry!_

Everyone laughed at Drago.

 _ **ASTRID** And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters! _

_[Eret slips away, trying to distance himself from the tension.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Then they'll be crying like babies! _

_**SNOTLOUT** Funny and beautiful. _

_**FISHLEGS** Good one, babe! _

_[Ruffnut groans, exasperated by their smarmy advances.]_

Ruffnut yelled in frustration, slamming her head onto the top of the chair in front of her. The boys were making gagging noises.

 _ **TUFFNUT** Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones... _

_[Drago grabs Eret by the face and bears down on him.]_

 _ **DRAGO** First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. _

_**(TO ERET)**_

 _And YOU led them to me._

 _[He THROWS Eret across the deck.]_

Everyone winced, and Valka began changing her views about the dragon trappers. They were practically slaves! She even started feeling sorry for them.

 _ **ERET** Drago! _

_**DRAGO** CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! (SAVORING IT) WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK! _

_[Soldiers CHEER in the thousands.]_

 _ **ERET** You're overreacting! _

_**DRAGO** And get rid of him._

Everyone gasped, and Eret got a few sympathetic looks. Eret sunk into the seat as far as he could.

 _ **ERET** Drago, please... _

_[The soldiers HURL throwing knives at Eret... But Stormfly lands in a blur of wings, shielding Eret from the flurry of blades. She whips her tail, throwing spikes in all directions.]_

 _ **ASTRID** STORMFLY! _

_[Stormfly ROARS protectively, hiding Eret within her wings, until a well-blown dart sinks into her neck, bringing her down...]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** NO! _

_[Revealing Eret, gawking in shock.]_

That did it. Eret's mind was completely changed about the dragons. Astrid was starting to see Stormfly's reasoning, although she and Hiro would still carry out their plan. She smirked a little.

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - MORNING**_

 _[Hiccup reattaches his flight suit while standing on a ledge overlooking the utopian nest, teeming with dragons. Several babies race in to hassle Toothless as he naps.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(DETERMINED)** Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go. _

_[Suddenly, a thick hand clamps down over Hiccup's face - muffling his scream!]_

Everyone jumped, but Stoick and Hiccup both laughed, recognising that hand.

 _[Toothless whirls around to find STOICK, towering over Hiccup. He calms Toothless with a touch and releases Hiccup.]_

 _ **STOICK** Easy now. _

_**HICCUP** Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?_

Everyone chuckled.

 _ **STOICK** The same way we're getting you out. _

_**HICCUP** We? Gobber appears in the arch of a tunnel. _

_**GOBBER** All clear! _

_**STOICK** Toothless. Come. _

_[They hurry back into the winding corridor.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Dad! There's something you need to know!_

 _ **STOICK** Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way._

Stoick's face fell.

 _ **HICCUP** This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually..._

 _ **STOICK** I've heard ENOUGH, Hiccup._

"Listen to him, you IDIOT!" yelled Stoick to his on-screen self.

 _ **HICCUP** ... more of the earth-shattering development variety. _

_**STOICK** Yeah, just add it to the pile._

Everyone groaned, but some had to chuckle at the silly banter.

 _ **HICCUP** Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so... _

_[They round a tight bend in the corridor to find Gobber staring blankly at something unseen in the next chamber. He shuffles past Stoick and Hiccup, dazed.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy. _

_[Stoick draws his SWORD, then braves into the chamber ahead.]_

Hiccup slapped Gobber lightly on the arm. "Why didn't you tell him?" Gobber shrugged.

 _ **HICCUP** Dad, can you put the sword away... please? _

_[Stoick GASPS as if seeing a ghost... and drops his sword with a clatter. Valka stands some twenty paces ahead of him, blocking the path. She lets out an audible SHUDDER upon seeing him. He removes his helmet slowly as Hiccup, Gobber, and Toothless appear at Stoick's side.]_

 _ **VALKA** **(RATTLED)** I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son._

Everyone's breath caught in their throats.

 _[Stoick steps towards her, wide-eyed and speechless. Dragons emerge from the recesses behind Valka, hissing protectively.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? _

_**VALKA (CONT'D)** I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen? _

_**GOBBER** This is why I never married. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _This and one other reason._

Everyone rolled their eyes fondly at the blacksmith.

 _[Stoick continues to close the gap, mesmerized. With every step, Valka becomes increasingly flustered. She backs into an ice wall, with nowhere to go, and Stoick just a few paces away.]_

 _ **VALKA** **(TEARFUL)** I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but... _

_[Stoick gently reaches a hand toward her face.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!_

Valka cuddled against him.

 _ **STOICK** You're as beautiful as the day I lost you._

Girls' voices chorused through the theather. "Awwwwwwwww!"

 _[His words snuff her retort, rendering her speechless. She softens despite herself, yielding her cheek to his palm. He caresses her skin as a reluctant tear runs through his fingers. He PULLS her into a KISS. She resists briefly, then gives in. The surrounding dragons softly RETREAT in kind. Hiccup gapes, warmed by the sight of his parents reunited.]_

Valka, Hiccup, and even Stoick smiled at each other tearfully.

 _ **EXT. ICE CHANNEL - DAY**_

 _[Drago's massive flagship leads the flotilla, pulled along forcefully by whatever's at the other end of the enormous chain. Drago WHACKS the chain with his bullhook, spurring it forward.]_

"What is that?" growled Hiccup.

 _ **ON DRAGO'S SHIP**_

 _[Eret, Astrid, and the Gang are escorted to the stern, surrounded by several of Drago's soldiers. Wrists bound. Spear tips pressed into their backs.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Could this day get any worse? _

_**TUFFNUT** Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning._

"Nope, can't get any worse." deadpanned Kristoff. "I have fallen in freezing cold water, it's not fun." Noticing the incredlous looks others were giving him, he shrugged. "It's true. May not be the most important thing right now, but still."

 _[They reach the gang plank. Eret peers overboard at the deep, icy water below.]_

 _ **ERET** Looks refreshing. _

_[He turns to Astrid, meeting her glare with mock chivalry.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Please, ladies first._

Astrid growled. Her opinion of Eret kept changing.

 _[A pair of soldiers GRAB Astrid by the arms.]_

 _ **ASTRID** You are a steaming heap of dragon - _

_**ERET** \- Duck._

 _[Eret WHIRLS around, ROUND-HOUSING both soldiers. They GO DOWN, heavily. He catches one of their spears with his bound hands and slices his ropes free. They fall away as he catches the other spear, twirling both in invitation.]_

Astrid's opinion just changed again. Many started cheering Eret on, the nearest ones slapping him on the back. Drago growled.

 _ **SOLDIER** Warn the others!_

 _[One soldier runs to send up the alarm... while the last two raise BLOW DART TUBES. Eret SWIPES the first off of his legs, sending the dart into the neck of the second.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Get `em, you son of an Eret!_

Ruffnut smiled. Eret sighed.

 _[As the downed soldiers SCRAMBLE to their feet, Fishlegs FALLS OVER, CRUSHING them under his weight. Eret CATCHES the falling tube from the second soldier and BLOWS the dart at the fleeing third. The soldier DROPS, unconscious - just shy of the Captain's Quarters.]_

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 _ **R**_ _ **UFFNUT (CONT'D)** Okay, I love you again. _

_[Ruffnut skips past Snotlout on her way to Eret. Snotlout watches, crestfallen.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump._

Everyone chuckled.

 _[Eret avoids Ruffnut and turns to Astrid.]_

 _ **ERET** So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? _

_[Astrid narrows her eyes, not knowing what to make of him. He reclaims his sword and dagger from the unconscious soldier who took them and cuts Tuffnut free.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Check every trap. They're here somewhere. _

_**EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Astrid slips under a tarp and cranks open a metal trap. She peers between its massive iron teeth, discovering Meatlug within, bound and chained to its base as bait.]_

 _ **ASTRID**_ Meatlug?

Said Gronkle growled happily, wiggling her tail and bouncing in place.

 _ **ON ERET**_

 _[Carefully cranking another trap, wincing at the sound. The iron jaws of the trap open wider with every CLICK.]_

 _ **ERET** Anyone coming? _

_[Ruffnut "stands guard," fixated on Eret's rippling biceps.]_

Everyone groaned. Eret was the loudest, and most dramatic.

 _ **RUFFNUT** I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'..._

 _[Eret squeezes between the cocked teeth, finding Stormfly within, muzzled and chained. She looks up at Eret, calming immediately. He pauses, then approaches slowly. Eret carefully reaches out and strokes Stormfly's muzzle.]_

 _ **ERET** Thank you for saving my life. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Now let me return the favor._

Stormfly wiggled happily. Eret smiled at the bouncing dragon.


	21. HTTYD2 scene 7

_**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - VALKA'S LIVING QUARTERS - LATE** **AFTERNOON**_

 _[As Toothless and Cloudjumper hover for scraps, Stoick and Valka prepare skewers of fish. She's overwhelmed, lost in her thoughts, and covering it up poorly.]_

Hiccup was worried. Valka squeezed his shoulders gently, smiling softly.

 _ **HICCUP** Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings - we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed! _

_[Valka offers a skittish half-smile and hands him a plate.]_

 _ **STOICK** Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val. _

_**HICCUP** Thanks, Dad. _

_[Stoick places his hands on Valka's shoulders. She flinches, dropping the plate. Cloudjumper steals the fish before Toothless can get to it. Toothless whimpers, and as a sign of acceptance, Cloudjumper regurgitates the fish so Toothless can have some.]_

Toothless rubbed his head against Cloudjumper's side in a gesture of thanks. Wasabi gagged.

 _ **VALKA** I'm... a little out of practice. _

_**STOICK** **(SWEETLY)** Well, y'know... I didn't marry you for your cooking._

 _ **GOBBER** (to Hiccup and Grump) I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe._

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "So can Astrid's Yaknog." when he noticed her angry expression, he gulped. "Did I say that out loud?"

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha ha! _

_[Gobber takes a bite, gags, and dump the entire plate of fish skewers into Grump's mouth like a trash can.]_

The theater was filled with laughter. Valka giggled sheepishly.

 _ **HICCUP** And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay! _

_[Stoick can see that Valka is overwhelmed. He lays a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder, calming him.]_

 _ **STOICK** Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in. _

_**HICCUP** Oh. Gotcha. _

_[Valka crosses the room to fill a flask with water, back turned to the group, as Stoick eyes her sympathetically. He decides on a different approach... and whistles a familiar tune. ON VALKA, as her eyes widen, stirred, recognizing the melody. She turns away from Stoick, as the water overflows from the flask.]_

"What is that tune?" asked Hiro.

 _ **GOBBER** Oh, I love this one! Stoick approaches her delicately. _

_**STOICK** **(WHISPERED)** Remember our song, Val? _

_[Hiccup watches him, curious, as Stoick FUMBLES THROUGH THE FIRST VERSE of an old Viking courting song:]_

 _ **S**_ _ **TOICK (CONT'D)** **(SINGING SOFTLY)** I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me._

"Woah." said Cass. "I never suspected you could have such a good singing voice." Stoick smiled a little.

 _[Valka avoids his gaze, wallowing in a mess of emotions.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(SINGING)** No scorching sun, nor freezing cold WILL - _

_**GOBBER** **(SINGING)** \- will stop me on my journey! **(catching himself, EMBARRASSED)** Sorry._

Stoick scowled. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and Valka smiled at him.

 _[Stoick scowls at him, then returns his attention to Valka.]_

 _ **STOICK** **(SINGING)** If you will promise me your heart... _

_[Stoick pauses, setting Valka up for her part of the duet.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** And love..._

Stoick's eager face fell, looking at the screen despondently.

 _[Stoick hangs eagerly, awaiting her words, but Valka closes her eyes, rejecting his invitation. He lets out a heavy- hearted sigh. But nostalgia gets the better of Valka. She softly SINGS HER PART:]_

 _ **VALKA** **(SINGING)** And love me for eternity._

The cheif laughed happily, hugging his wife.

 _[Stoick beams. She brushes past him, setting into the center of the chamber and holding her forearm aloft in invitation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** **(SINGING)** My dearest one, my darling dear, you mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me. _

_[The dance is full of charming missteps as Stoick and Valka recreate a moment from their past, before Hiccup's wonder- struck eyes.]_

 _ **STOICK** **(SINGING)** But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry._

"Oh would you?" teased Valka. Stoick nodded.

 _ **VALKA (laughingly)** Oh, would ya?_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay here beside me. _

_**VALKA** **(SINGING)** I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your_ _poetry._

Everyone laughed.

 ** _STOICK (laughing)_** _Oh ho!_

 _ **VALKA (singing)** I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me. _

_[Gobber can't help himself. He drags Hiccup onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too.]_

 _ **GOBBER** C'mon, Hiccup!_

Everyone rolled their eyes fondly at the blacksmith.

 _ **VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER ** **(SINGING)** To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. _

_[Hiccup is amazed by the sight of his giddy parents, spinning and laughing in each others' arms, reunited.]_

 _ **VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER (CONT'D) ** **(SINGING)** I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me! _

_[Gobber carries the last note... ]_

 _ **GOBBER** **(SINGING)** I'm still going..._

Laughter once again filled the theater.

 _[Hiccup elbows him.]_

 _ **GOBBER** I'm done._

Some are laughing so hard, they have tears in their eyes.

 _[Valka and Stoick slow to a stop, WINDED and LAUGHING.]_

 _ **STOICK** Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again._

"Oh, no! Don't you die on me!" yelled Hiccup mockingly.

 _ **VALKA** No need for drastic measures. _

_**STOICK** For you, my dear... anything. _

_[She smiles sweetly. Stoick's eyes well with tears. He goes down on one knee, proposing to her anew.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?_

Everyone eagerly awaited the answer.

 _[Toothless nudges Valka closer to Stoick. They laugh as Hiccup joins them. Stoick throws his arm around him.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** We can be a family! What do you say? _

_[Valka, between tears and laughter, turns to Hiccup.]_

 _ **VALKA** Yes!_

There were cheers all around.

 _[Gobber pops his head in.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Great! I'll do the cooking._

Astrid had forgotten about the Yaknog comment, and laughed along with everyone else.

 _[They laugh.]_

 _ **STOICK** Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other._

"SEE!" yelled Hiccup. "That is precisely why I don't listen to you!"

 _[Suddenly, Toothless and Cloudjumper perk up, sensing something unheard. Hiccup notices.]_

Everyone's mood dampened. That meant bad things were going to happen.

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless? _

_[Dragons SWARM past Valka's chamber, racing toward some unknown disturbance.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** What's happening? _

_[They're answered by subsequent HEAVY BOOMS that reverberate through the fortress.]_

Valka growled in anger, fuming at Drago. He just smiles evilly.

 _ **EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[Valka rushes out to find... DRAGO'S ARMADA in the lagoon below and his forces of thousands now landed upon the beach. They launch catapults and ballistas into the icy spires, gaining entrance into the mountain's tunnels. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber catch up to Valka.]_

Hiccup growled.

 _ **HICCUP** Oh, no... _

_[Valka tries to hurry off, fuming. Stoick stops her.]_

 _ **STOICK** Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now._

Hiccup and Stoick smiled at her.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _Now what do you want to do?_

 _[She glances from Hiccup to Stoick.]_

 _ **VALKA** We have to save the dragons. _

_**STOICK** **(DETERMINED)** Aye. You got it!_

Val was relieved.

 _[He throws an arm around Hiccup.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Come on, son._

Everyone waited with bated breath.


	22. HTTYD2 scene 8

_**This update's first reviewer was: ElectroPheonix**_ _ **! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Thank you! (Also: I know, that's what took so long; trying to get the right level of emotion. I think I made myself cry...**_

 ** _eventyaren: Yes, Big Hero 6 is the next movie when HTTYD2 is over. :) _**

**_To clear up any confusion of the order of movies:_**

 ** _1: HTTYD_**

 ** _2: HTTYD2_**

 ** _3: BH6_**

 ** _4: Frozen_**

 ** _5: Tangled_**

 _ **:) Hope this helps with any questions!**_

 _ ***Hands out complementary boxes of tissues***_

 ** _Scene 8_**

 _ **ON THE BATTLEFIELD**_

 _[VALKA'S DRAGONS SWOOP down to engage the attackers, picking up soldiers and carrying them off while Drago stands in the line of fire, unflinching. The catapults continue to bring down the icy defenses of dragon mountain. Drago's men pour into the tunnels.]_

Everyone was clenching their jaws and teeth in anger.

 _ **DRAGO** Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out._

 _[Drago's armored DRAGON ARMY takes wing, clashing with Valka's dragons in the skies.]_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** Ready the traps! _

_[Iron jaws are opened like bear traps, revealing screeching `bait' dragons within. Valka's dragons swoop down to rescue them, only to be SNAPPED UP in the fearsome jaws. A second set of traps are cocked open, but instead of dragon cries, ZIPPLEBACK GAS seeps out... followed by an EXPLOSION. The TWINS rocket out of the trap, riding BARF and BELCH.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Surprise! Yeah!_

The twins high-fived. Roars of suprised laughter and cheers erupted through the halls.

 _ **DRAGO** WHAT?! _

_[They're joined by Astrid and the rest of the GANG, bursting out of the traps atop Meatlug and Hookfang. Eret comes flying out last, WAILING aboard Stormfly. He struggles to hold on, as she rejoins Astrid (riding Meatlug, along with Fishlegs). He gives them a sheepish shrug.]_

 _ **ASTRID** You really are full of surprises._

Eret was very nervous. Astrid's opinion went up again.

 _[She leaps onto Stormfly, steadying them.]_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)** Let's go! _

_[Together they rocket across the sky...]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Dragon Riders coming through!_

"YEAH!" yelled Tuff, headbutting Belch.

 _[And DIVE-BOMB the traps, setting them aflame. The yokes and leather bindings restraining the bait dragons are incinerated, freeing them to fly away, unharmed.]_

 _ **DRAGO** CUT THEM DOWN! _

_[Projectiles are launched, one of which KNOCKS Ruffnut off her dragon. She PLUMMETS past Eret toward the rocky shore below.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Eret, son of Eret! _

_[She suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks.]_

 _ **[RUFFNUT'S POV:** of Snotlout on one side... and Fishlegs on the other. SOFT and ROMANTICIZED as her epiphany dawns. Above them, more catapults fire, bringing down massive spires of ice, directly over Astrid and Eret.]_

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" yelled Astrid, annoyed.

 _ **ASTRID** Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out! _

_[It's about to crush them when... it's BLOWN TO PIECES by Toothless' fireball. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber come bursting through the flames on their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless arc across the sky triumphantly and set their sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers. Toothless BLASTS one of Drago's net launchers, knocking it onto its side. Stoick then CHOPS the trigger line, FIRING the catapult and NETTING the throng of soldiers, freeing the dragon. Drago's ARCHERS target Stoick with their arrows.]_

 _ **ARCHER** Take `em down! _

_**GOBBER** Heads up! _

_[Gobber flies up from behind, KNOCKING the archers out with Grump's tail. Gobber chuckles.]_

Several people high-fived Gobber, and everyone was laughing or cheering- or both.

 _[DRAGO hears Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream and turns to see him streaking across the sky.]_

 _ **DRAGO** Dragon Master. _

_[Hiccup catches up to Astrid and Eret on Stormfly.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Welcome aboard, dragon rider! _

_**ERET** Thanks. I think._

Everyone chuckled a bit. Drago was still angry about that.

 _[Astrid glares, both relieved and annoyed to see Hiccup.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Where have you been? _

_**HICCUP** Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom._

"Okay, I'm done." said Astrid in exasperation, throwing her hands up.

 _[Astrid shoots him a confused glare. He nods skyward. Astrid and Eret look up to see... VALKA, in full warrior garb, rising from the towering ice spikes, atop Cloudjumper.]_

 _ **ERET** Whoa... _

_[An earth-trembling roar follows as the Bewilderbeast rises behind Valka.]_

 _ **ASTRID** That's your mother?! _

_**HICCUP** Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair._

Everyone roared with laughter.

 _[ON DRAGO, gawking in awe as the great BEWILDERBEAST BLASTS an epic explosion of ice upon the attackers.]_

 _ **DRAGO** The alpha! Now we have a fight! _

_[Valka blasts overhead on Cloudjumper, commanding swarms of dragons to swoop down and attack Drago's army. A swarm of Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines. One of them gets CAUGHT under a Dragon Swatter, but Hiccup and Toothless double-back for a rescue.]_

 _ **HICCUP** There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud. _

_[Toothless dive-bombs the swatter and DESTROYS it with a plasma bolt, freeing the dragon.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Thatta boy!_

Toothless looked proud.

 _[BACK TO VALKA, on Cloudjumper as they pry Drago's armored dragons off of the flailing wild ones. A net suddenly envelops Cloudjumper. They CRASH heavily, but Valka cuts herself free, sliding to a stop just paces away from Drago.]_

 _ **DRAGO** I've waited a long time for this! _

_[Drago cocks his bull hook, ready to strike, but Valka deflects Drago's hit and attacks him.]_

Cheers.

 _ **VALKA** You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha! _

_**DRAGO** **(SMUG)** Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger. _

_[He turns to the flagship and YELLS savagely, whirling his bullhook overhead. The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. It rises toward the shoreline, revealing itself to be... A SECOND BEWILDERBEAST - bigger, meaner, and covered in scars that indicate years of training and abuse. The chains fall away from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks. Valka GASPS.]_

 _ **HICCUP** **(HORRIFIED)** Another one?_

The mood died down. That one was bigger than Valka's, and looked wayyyy angrier.

 _ **FISHLEGS** I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN! _

_[Drago's challenger lumbers onto the beach, focused on Valka's Bewilderbeast.]_

 _ **VALKA** No. No._

 _**DRAGO** Come on! Take down the alpha! _

_[Valka attacks Drago with her bullhook, trying to stop his commands, but Drago strikes back, knocking her forcefully onto her back. He pins her as she struggles, removing her mask and staff. He's about to finish her off, when WHAM! He's knocked to the ground. He looks up, fuming, to see Stoick helping Valka to her feet.]_

 _ **VALKA** Thank you. _

_**STOICK** For you, my dear... anything._

Cass grinned at the cuddling couple.

 _[As Drago gathers his weapon and drops his heavy cloak, circling Stoick, Drago's Bewilderbeast confronts Valka's in a threat display.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Val, do you think you can stop them? _

_**VALKA** I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper! _

_[Valka cuts the nets away and hops onto Cloudjumper, flying off toward the Bewilderbeasts as they charge each other, CLASHING TUSKS. Drago LUNGES at Stoick, SWIPING his bullhook.]_

 _ **DRAGO** You... I watched you burn! _

_[The two imposing warriors CLASH WEAPONS, SLASHING and LANDING PUNCHES.]_

 _**S**_ _ **TOICK** It takes more than a little fire to kill me!_

Drago and Stoick snarled at each other.

 _[Valka flies between the Bewilderbeasts, waving her staff commandingly, but to no effect.]_

 _ **BACK TO STOICK AND DRAGO**_

 _[As Drago hooks and yanks the axe out of Stoick's hands. Gobber flies by and HURLS his mace attachment.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Stoick! _

_[Stoick catches it and lands a direct hit on Drago. But, with a devastating SWIPE, DRAGO's Bewilderbeast takes down Valka's, plunging in its tusks and burying its opponent's lifeless body under an avalanche.]_

"NO!" screamed everyone. Drago laughed maniacally. Jamie aimed her remote at the ceiling, and a bunch of sand fell on him. A whisling noise sailed through the air and an arrow imbedded itself into the wood post next to his nose. Everyone followed the path of the arrow to see a smirking Neo, sitting down.

 _ **VALKA** No! _

_[Hiccup and the others watch in horror as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha - - DRAGO'S ALPHA.]_

 _ **DRAGO** We've won._

 _[Drago points his bullhook toward Valka and Cloudjumper.]_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** Now finish her!_

"NO!" yelled everyone again. For Hiccup to finally have a complete family and then lose a parent again.. that was too much.

 _[Stoick whirls around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper in the alpha's sights.]_

 _ **STOICK** No! _

_[Drago's Bewilderbeast INHALES... and BLASTS! Valka steers Cloudjumper out of the way, but ice HITS his tail, causing them to SPIRAL out of control toward the icy spires.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Hold on! _

_[He LEAPS onto Skullcrusher, spurring him into the air.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber! _

_[Stoick tosses the mace back to Gobber in passing, who follows brazenly, waving it aloft.]_

Several people chuckled lightly.

 _ **GOBBER** Right behind ya, Stoick! _

_**EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[With his tail impaired, Cloudjumper struggles against a throng of oncoming dragons. Valka is knocked off, but manages to cling to her dragon's neck. As she loses her grip and FALLS... Stoick LEAPS from Skullcrusher and CATCHES Valka. He sinks his axe into an icy column, and they slide to a safe landing. Drago's Bewilderbeast presses closer, sniffing them out. BACK TO HICCUP, spotting Drago on the battlefield, commanding the Bewilderbeast to finish the job.]_

 _ **HICCUP**_ _STOP!_

 _[Hiccup lands Toothless a few paces from Drago and brazenly removes his helmet. Drago eyes him, incredulous, then begins to CHUCKLE.]_

 _ **DRAGO** This... is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel._

Hiccup looked down. Did his father feel shame? He looked up when a hand rested on his shoulder. Stoick was looking at him, smiling. "You are not shameful to me, and never will be." He smiled at his father.

 _[Toothless snarls, ready to blast, but Hiccup calms him with a hand gesture.]_

 _ **HICCUP** All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? _

_[Drago smirks, nodding as if the idea appealed to him, and turns away from Hiccup.]_

Everyone growled angrily. Another arrow. An axe. A mace. The weapons Neo was hurling came to an end when Jamie told her to 'save it for in a few minutes'. That did nothing to calm everyone's nerves.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. _

_**DRAGO** Or tear them apart. _

_[Drago LAUGHS mockingly, then removes his FALSE ARM, revealing a stump at his shoulder. Hiccup is taken aback.]_

Gasps ran through the theater. Drago growled.

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. _

_[He reattaches the prosthesis, circling Hiccup menacingly.]_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world. _

_**HICCUP** Then why a dragon army?_

 _**DRAGO** (grinning, smug) Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons._

"THAT'S THE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" yelled Hiro.

 _ **HICCUP** Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people._

"THANK YOU!" A hand on his shoulder from Tadashi quieted him.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't._

 _ **DRAGO** Clever boy. _

_[Drago grabs his bullhook and re-approaches Hiccup. Toothless readies himself.]_

 _ **HICCUP** The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you. _

_**DRAGO** NO! Let ME show YOU._

Hiccup was taken aback. That was twice now! Usually people at least let him finish!

 _[Drago SHRIEKS madly, summoning the Bewilderbeast. Toothless circles Hiccup, protectively. ON THE BEWILDERBEAST, about to blast Stoick and Valka. It hears Drago's distant wails, and approaches obediently.]_

 _ **STOICK** What...? _

_[Stoick follows its stare to the distant battlefield below. He spots Hiccup and Toothless a few paces from Drago.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)** Hiccup! _

_[He rushes off. Valka follows, racing past Gobber as he finally joins them, winded from having run up the mountain.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Come on, Gobber! _

_**GOBBER** Okay, change of plans._

There were giggles at the good-natured blacksmith.

 _[He hurries back down the mountain after them.]_

 _ **BACK TO DRAGO**_

 _[jabbing his bullhook into the ground commandingly. The Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive.]_

 _ **DRAGO** No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all. _

_[Drago points to Toothless. The Bewilderbeast stares and HISSES, forcing Toothless to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic broadcast. Toothless struggles against the alpha's command, writhing and grinding his head against the ground.]_

Gasps of 'no!' flew around the room. Drago smirked. He could only see one end to this. Either the boy or his father died; he took the dragons, and got a Night Fury as a bonus.

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on? _

_[Toothless fights the command, shaking his head in protest. The Bewilderbeast insists, with a mesmerizing glare and a low, throaty grumble... until Toothless finally succumbs to its control. He raises his head, his stare vacant and robotic, as his pupils turn to slits. Drago then points to Hiccup. The Bewilderbeast responds, HISSING again at Toothless.]_

Toothless was whimpering, not being controlled in the theater, but watching himself being controlled was hard on him. Especially since he was supposed to kill Hiccup; his brother; his best friend...

 _ **DRAGO** Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing._

 _[Toothless slowly turns to face Hiccup. Advancing.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Uh, what did he just tell you? _

_**ON STOICK** Bounding across the ice, pushing himself to make it to Hiccup in time. _

_**BACK ON HICCUP**_

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? _

_[Hiccup is backed against fallen ice, with Toothless advancing mindlessly, and nowhere to run. Toothless opens his yawning mouth. Gas seeps from his throat.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! _

_[Stoick barrels through ice formations and over war machines, racing against time.]_

"DAD!" screamed Hiccup. He knew how this would end if he didn't move. "C'mon.." he muttered to himself. "Move... move out of the way!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't! _

_**STOICK** Hiccup! _

_**HICCUP** STOP!_

 _**STOICK** SON! _

_[Hiccup sees Stoick about to run into the fray.]_

 _ **HICCUP** DAD! NO! _

_[Toothless BLASTS. Stoick leaps in front of it, shoving Hiccup out of the way and absorbing the blast in the process. He's thrown against the ice with great impact.]_

There were angry shouts- not at Toothless, but at Drago. Hiccup and Valka were hoping against hope that Stoick was alive. Stoick was stunned. He had just witnessed his own death! Elsa had icy tears dripping down her face, and many others were crying. The Vikings were staring in shock. Toothless gave a loud wail. He knew better than anyone that no one could survive a direct blast that big- especially in such close proximity. And the ice that fell on him afterward had confirmed it. Hiccup, tears tracking down his cheeks, hugged his friend. Neo and Jamie were radiating malice in Drago's direction.

 _[ON VALKA, hearing the blast, horrified. Drago glances back, seeing Stoick laying lifeless in the aftermath, pleased by the sudden turn of events. He shuffles off, satisfied. Stunned, Hiccup comes to and sees Stoick in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Toothless, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of Stoick's body.]_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" came a terrifying yell from their hosts' seats. Axes, arrows, and other weapons barely missed Drago. Neo seemed to be desperately trying _not_ to hit him. Some agressive energy worn off, she pulled every one of them out of the wood, growling under her breath at Drago the whole time.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Dad! Valka arrives, winded and aghast. _

_**VALKA** Stoick... _

_[She helps Hiccup to turn Stoick's body over. Valka presses her ear to Stoick's heart, confirming his death with a mere glance to Hiccup. He tears up, overwhelmed.]_

"NO!" yelled Hiccup in angst. He pulled Toothless, who was warbling sadly, closer to him. Then he perked up. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "We are watching the future! We can change what happens!"

Jamie paused the movie.

Neo shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, Hiccup. You see, when you go back, your memory will be completely wiped of all things from this event. For Hiccup, as soon as the second movie is over, he will regain his memories. But for the rest of you, you have to wait for five years after your movie's events are over. That way, your age differences are the same."

"Why do age differences matter?" asked Anna, confused.

"Because," said Jamie. "We are going to give you miniature time machines so you can visit each other. Your age difference has to be the same as when you met; otherwise, the fabric of space/time will be ripped apart. But there is another reason for Stoick, especially. Anyone who dies in the movies will remember the movies in their last seconds of life. That way, they know what will happen to their loved ones."

She then pressed play on the movie.

 _ **HICCUP** No... you... _

_[Gobber, Astrid, Eret, and the Gang arrive, slack-jawed. Satisfied, the Bewilderbeast turns away, releasing Toothless of the trance-like state. Toothless blinks, coming to and confused. He approaches the group, sniffing Stoick's hand. Hiccup SHOVES him.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** No! Get away from him!_

Hiccup hugged Toothless tightly. "I'm so, SO sorry, bud. I don't mean it."

 _[Toothless recoils, innocently.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!_

Stoick was hugging all of them to him.

 _[Toothless retreats like a scolded dog, ear plates back and head hung low. Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Hiccup falls upon Stoick, inconsolable.]_

 _ **VALKA** It's not his fault. You know that._

"Yes, I know that," whispered Hiccup to Toothless. "I am so so so so so so so sorry!" Toothless crooned, as if telling him his own apology. Stoick rubbed his son's back.

 _[On the battlefield, the alpha BELLOWS, calling all of the dragons to gather. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and the others all follow the command as the Gang calls after them.]_

 _ **VALKA (O.S.) (CONT'D)** Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things. _

_[Drago notices Toothless tumble down a snow-bank, once again slit-eyed and entranced, but unable to fly to the alpha without a rider. Drago pins him down, eyeing the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail. ON HICCUP and VALKA In tears as Toothless rises into view, with Drago in the saddle.]_

Hiccup gutterally screamed angrily at the screen. How DARE that madman take his dragon!

 _ **DRAGO** GATHER THE MEN AND MEET AT BERK!_

"Rrrrrrghhhh..." growled Stoick.

 _[His soldiers cheer in the thousands.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless! _

_[Hiccup tries to go after Toothless, but Valka holds him back.]_

 _ **VALKA** No, don't! _

_[Drago JABS his bull hook and points toward the horizon. The alpha BELLOWS, commanding an exodus as it leads the way.]_

 _ **DRAGO** Move out! _

_[Hiccup watches, powerless as all dragons TAKE WING and follow.]_

The movie paused. Neo and Jamie stood up next to it. "This is an important announcement! After this movie is over; the main characters and the Vikings will be allowed to punch Drago." Then they pressed play again.

* * *

 _ **Was it to your satisfaction? I hope it had the right amount of feels and such. *hands out more boxes of tissues* sheesh! I'm gonna run out of tissues!**_

 _ **Also: I just wanted to thank everyone for the 180 follows, 150 faves, and 237 reviews! Keep 'em coming! :D They are really what keep me going.**_


	23. HTTYD2 scene 9

_**This update's shoutout goes to**_ _ **GeekGirlForLife:**_ _ **Thanks! :D I will! :P**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long, my internet keeps shorting out. I need a new motem, bad.**_

 _ **Scene 9**_

 _ **EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - LAGOON - DUSK**_

 _[A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still iceberg-filled lagoon.]_

 _ **GOBBER (V.O.)** May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings._

Tears stung at Stoick, Valka, and Hiccup's eyes. Toothless settled for the dragon equivalent.

 _[Bows and pitch-dipped arrows are gathered from the battlefield. Gobber hands a set to Hiccup, meeting his eyes with sympathetic glance.]_

"What are you doing?" asked Hiro. This wasn't what he was used to.

"You'll find out." replied Hiccup sadly.

 _ **GOBBER (V.O.)** For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. _

_[Hiccup dips his arrowhead in a smoldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip. He releases his arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where Stoick is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, his helmet upon his chest. The others follow Hiccup's lead. They DRAW BACK in unison and LOOSE their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship alight. ON HICCUP, fighting back emotion and losing the battle.]_

Stoick hugged his son tighter. Hiccup finally let go of Toothless and the five (The Haddocks, Toothless and Cloudjumper) went into a group hug. The Vikings, in a rare show of emotion, were wiping tears from their eyes.

 _ **HICCUP** I'm sorry, Dad. _

_[He eyes the engulfed ship.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know... _

_[Valka watches him, her heart breaking. She steps forward.]_

 _ **VALKA** You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. _

_[Hiccup lowers his eyes, but Valka lifts his chin.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all._

Hiccup gave Stoick a suprised glance. His father nodded proudly.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _And he was right._

Everyone cheered him on (besides the obvious). Valka and Stoick hugged their son tighter. For once, Snotlout didn't have a patronizing comment ready.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son._

Hiccup beamed under the praise, even through his tears.

 _[Hiccup meets her bolstering stare. He turns to the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow.]_

 _ **HICCUP** I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?_

"You already are," remarked Astrid. "and don't try to tell yourself otherwise."

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _I guess you can only try. (to the others) A chief protects his own. We're going back._

The loud cheers died down when they realized he couldn't.

 _ **TUFFNUT** Uh, with what? _

_**RUFFNUT** He took all the dragons. _

_**HICCUP** Not all of them._

Tadashi laughed. "Called it! The babies!"

 _ **EXT. ICE CHANNELS - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _[WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! JUVENILES BLUR past, like flying raptors, ZIGZAGGING wildly. Riding bareback, Hiccup & Co. HURTLE through the narrow ICE CHANNELS - created by massive splits in the iceberg shelves. ] _

"Ha!" he gloated.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Fly straight! _

_**FISHLEGS** I don't want to die! _

_**TUFFNUT** We can't fly these things! _

_**FISHLEGS** Yeah, no kidding!_

 _[Fishlegs barrels into a snow bank, sending several chunks right into Eret's face as rides inverted and HOLLERING.]_

Everyone, even Hiccup, roared with laughter.

 _ **ASTRID** But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too? _

_**HICCUP** They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!_

"Yeah!" yelled Tuffnut. "Just like us!"

 _ **TUFFNUT** Yeah, just like us!_

Tuff blinked. Everyone else laughed.

 _[Gobber follows up the rear clumsily, STRUGGLING for control.]_

 _ **GOBBER** This... is... very dangerous! _

_[He PULLS ALONGSIDE Hiccup and Valka.]_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** Some might suggest this is poorly conceived. _

_**HICCUP** Well, it's a good thing that I never listen._

Laughter.

 _[A SHARP RIDGE RUSHES up at them. They're going to CRASH. Hiccup ROUNDS one side of it, and Gobber flies down the other side. They shout through gaps in the iceberg.]_

 _ **GOBBER** So what IS your plan?! _

_**HICCUP** Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-_

 _[He's interrupted by another closure in the gaps of ice. They blast out of the other side.]_

Everyone laughed.

 _ **GOBBER** Heads up! _

_[They SPLIT to avoid another peak and then reconvene, only to find another icy outcropping directly in their path.]_

 _ **HICCUP** And that thing._

 _[Gobber HITS it, with a THUD and a YELP.]_

Gobber winced and felt his face gingerly.

 _ **EXT. BERK - NIGHT** _

_[Torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers... until the Bewilderbeast approaches, STOMPING down on the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbor.]_

Drago laughed. "You're too late, I-" his mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. They all turned to see Jamie leaning back in her chair, a satisfied expression on her face.

"I love the mute button."

 _ **INT. GOTHI'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[The sound of destruction rouses a flock of Terrible Terrors and Gothi, who was sleeping under the dragons. Their pupils turn to slits, and heeding the ultrasonic call, they fly off. Gothi shuffles onto her deck, confused, then GASPS at horrifying sight.]_

Everyone growled in anger. Eret hissed.

 _ **INT. VIKING HUT - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[A Gronckle lounges peacefully by the fire, as his Viking owner lavishes him with scratches.]_

 _ **HOARK** Ah, that's a good boy! _

_[The Gronckle's eyes suddenly turn to slits and it, too, takes wing, knocking over a chair and table as it heads for the door.]_

 _ **HOARK (CONT'D)** Watch the furniture! Where are you going?_

 _[It barrels out of the hut and into the night sky as the Viking rushes to the doorway, spotting the same arresting sight with a gasp.]_

 _ **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[Vikings pour out of the Great Hall as all of Berk's dragons fill the night sky and join the ranks of Drago's growing DRAGON ARMY. The Bewilderbeast rises out of the sea, bearing down on the people of Berk as Drago hovers on Toothless, leading the charge. The Vikings stare, aghast.]_

Toothless whimpered. He didn't want to kill anyone else.

 _ **DRAGO** Your chief is dead. Waves of shock and whispers of "Stoick?" spread through the crowd._

 ** _VIKING WOMAN:_** _It can't be!_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** No one can protect you now. _

_[He thrusts his bull-hook, commanding the Bewilderbeast to fire. The Vikings watch in horror as the Bewilderbeast opens its yawning jaws and BLASTS.]_

Another arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself into the wood, giving Drago a scare.


	24. HTTYD2 scene 10

_**This chapter's shoutout goes to corJ6172: Thank you, I'll try my best. (::)**_

 _ **EXT. SKIES/BERK - NIGHT**_

 _[Dragon roars grow louder as Hiccup & Co. approach through clouds, racing against time. They collectively GASP at the sight of Drago's Bewilderbeast having now covered most of the village in explosions of ice. Berk's now commandeered dragons circle in a huddle behind him, joining Valka's flock, and corralled by Drago's armored dragons.] _

_**HICCUP** No... _

_**FISHLEGS** He took all the dragons! _

_**HICCUP** **(FUMING)** Distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless. _

_**TUFFNUT** Uh... how? _

_**ERET** Have you forgotten who you're riding with? _

_[He brazenly aims his baby dragon toward the Bewilderbeast.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! _

_[His baby dragon dives toward the sea instead.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Except for this one!_

Laughter echoed through the theater. Eret flushed in embarrasement.

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Amateur. _

"I hate to say it, but Snotlout and the Twins are doing better than him." said Astrid, smirking a little.

 _[The others shrug and follow. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and BIGGER. Berk's Vikings in hiding notice Hiccup and the others as they approach.]_

 _ **VIKING #1** Look, it's Hiccup! _

_[The Vikings CHEER. ON DRAGO, surprised to see Hiccup and the others approaching.]_

 _ **DRAGO** What? _

_[With an irate HUFF, the Bewilderbeast focuses on Hiccup, gaining ever closer to Toothless. Suddenly, a SHEEP appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinks, confused. It looks down to see Eret catching the falling sheep and reloading it into the game launcher, as Tuffnut cocks the mechanism and Ruffnut pulls the trigger.]_

Everyone, even Hiccup and Toothless, roared hysterical laughter.

"What?" defended Tuff. "It's working!"

 _ **RUFFNUT** Keep `em coming! _

_[Snotlout tosses the black sheep to Tuffnut.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** Black sheep, baby! _

_[Exasperated, the alpha inhales, about to blast, when... HONK! The game horn blares, breaking his concentration. He turns, finding the horn unmanned. The Bewilderbeast then returns his focus to the sheep launcher, until the BLACK SHEEP LANDS on the his face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged.]_

"Who blew the horn?" wondered Anna.

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)** Ten points! _

_[The Bewilderbeast shakes the black sheep off and prepares to blast again.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)** Uh-oh... _

_[HONK! The alpha whips around - still no one at the horn. ON FISHLEGS, giggling and hiding behind the game horn.]_

"Well that explains it."

 _[The Bewilderbeast finally lets loose the ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes... as Fishlegs leaps from the platform.]_

 _ **FISHLEGS** I'm okay!_

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

 _ **BACK TO HICCUP**_

 _[as he reaches Drago, hovering directly in Toothless' sights.]_

 _ **DRAGO**_ _You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll give you that._

Toothless hissed in anger.

 _[Hiccup ignores him and focuses on Toothless' slitted pupils.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me. _

_[TOOTHLESS' POV: Hiccup appears as an unfamiliar red blur, still firmly under the control of the Bewilderbeast.]_

"That is going in the Book of Dragons when we get our memories of this back;" declared Fishlegs.

 _ **DRAGO** He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha! _

_[Drago smugly sits back in the saddle, his arms open in invitation.]_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** But, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time._

Another axe barely missed Drago.

 _[Hiccup holds strong, maintaining eye contact with Toothless. He reaches out to touch him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. _

_[Drago's amusement fades as Toothless stirs._ _His pupils DILATE, then NARROW again.]_

There were gasps from the crowd, and a hopeful croon from Toothless. Drago was still muted, so his angry shout went unnoticed.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You'd never hurt him. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _You'd never hurt me._

 _[TOOTHLESS' POV: The red starts to fade, Hiccup's body and face taking shape. His words echo.]_

Everyone held their breath. Drago glared at the screen, willing the Bewilderbeast to take the Night Fury back.

 _[Drago watches, amazed, as Toothless fights the control.]_

 _ **DRAGO** How are you doing that? _

_[Hiccup holds the stare, tears in his eyes.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Please. You are my best friend, bud. _

_[Bewilderbeast ROARS a forceful command.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** My best friend. _

_[TOOTHLESS' POV: the red fades fully.]_

Toothless yapped happily.

 _[Toothless' pupils jitter, then dialate more. He coos sympathetically.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here! _

_[Toothless' eyes finally dilate fully and resolve on Hiccup's familiar face. Drago goes from astounded to alarmed. Drago STRIKES Toothless with the bull hook in a vain attempt to regain control.]_

Another arrow. Hiccup glared at Drago. "How dare you hit Toothless!"

 _ **DRAGO** No! _

_[Toothless ROARS defiantly, snatches the bull hook in his jaws, and PULLS... yanking Drago off of his back and sending him PLUMMETING to the sea.]_

Everyone cheered, those nearest to Hiccup slapping him on the back. A few rubbed Toothless' head.

 _ **HICCUP** Yeah! _

_[But without a rider, Toothless drops out of the sky as well. Hiccup leaps from the baby dragon, diving after him.]_

The cheers were replaced by "NO!" from the crowd.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Hang on! _

_[Drago breaks his fall, landing heavily upon the Bewilderbeast's tusk... As Hiccup tucks in his arms, trying to close the gap between he and Toothless before they both make impact with the ocean.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Almost there, buddy. Almost there! _

_[Hiccup reaches Toothless. They pair up, mid-air, and skyrocket past Drago as he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head.]_

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" yelled everyone.

 _ **EXT. BERK - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER** _

_[Hiccup looks back at Drago, now issuing commands from the top of the Bewilderbeast's head.]_

 _ **DRAGO** Do something! _

_**HICCUP** We need to get those two apart. _

_[Hiccup flies Toothless past a flag pole and tears a strip of the flag. The Bewilderbeast BLASTS in their direction, barely missing them as they disappear around the back of a mountain.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?_

Toothless rubbed up against his rider.

 _[Toothless coos, allowing Hiccup to BLINDFOLD him with the flag. Hiccup calms him with a touch.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** We can do this. You and me. As one. _

_[Hiccup SPLAYS Toothless' mechanical tail. Toothless responds, MATCHING the move with the natural half.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** That's it. Now let's try this one more time!_

"Go." whispered Valka.

 _[They PEEL around the other side of the mountain, heading back toward Drago and Bewilderbeast, passing Astrid and the cheering Vikings on the ground.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Take them down, babe!_

Astrid blushed. Hiccup was grinning like an idiot.

 _[The Vikings roar in support as Hiccup and Toothless race past. Valka watches with pride as her son hurtles towards Drago and the alpha.]_

 _ **VALKA** Go get 'em. _

_**DRAGO** Take control of it! _

_[The Bewilderbeast's HISS becomes a furious ROAR, but to no avail. Hiccup clamps his hands over Toothless' ear plates, muffling the alpha's commands.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Shut it out, Toothless!_

Hiccup hugged Toothless' head to him tighter.

 _ **DRAGO** STOP THEM! _

_[The Bewilderbeast BLASTS!]_

 _ **HICCUP** NOW! _

_[Toothless suddenly PULLS UP, ARCING over Drago's head! Drago LAUGHS, victorious, then pauses in shock. DRAGO'S POV: as Toothless climbs inverted through the sky, the blindfold falls free, revealing an EMPTY SADDLE.]_

"Hiccup..." threatened Astrid, glaring.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

 _[Drago WHIRLS around, wide-eyed, to see... HICCUP ZOOMING TOWARD HIM, his wing-suit deployed, and his Dragon Blade trailing Zippleback gas.]_

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Astrid.

 _[D_ _rago SWIPES but misses him. Hiccup clicks the lighter and ignites the gas, blasting Drago off his Bewilderbeast with a SCREAM. Drago PLUMMETS, BREAKING HIS FALL against the massive dragon's spines and landing hard on the ground, his bullhook landing just out of reach. The Bewilderbeast WHIPS its tail, trying to SWAT down Hiccup.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Not again._

Everyone gasped.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!_

 _[Toothless pops open his dorsal blades, arcs skyward, and rejoins Hiccup just before colliding with the alpha's tail.]_

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Come on, bud! _

_[Together again, they speed along the length of the thrashing tail...]_

"This brings back painful memories;" muttered Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Hold on! _

_[And shoot past the tip of the tail, narrowly making it!]_

"YEAH!" cheered Hiccup. Toothless bounced in place happily. Astrid sighed in relief.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yeah! We did it! _

_[They arc through the sky and LAND a few paces from Drago, kicking up a trail of dust. Battered and weary, Drago reaches for his bullhook. Hiccup extends and fires up his Dragon Blade, hurling it like a javelin, and sticking it in the ground between Drago and his weapon, singeing his outstretched hand.]_

Everyone smiled evilly. He deserved much more than a burned hand.

 _ **DRAGO** Agghh! _

_**HICCUP** Hold him there, Toothless! _

_[Toothless SNARLS a warning, ready to blast.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's all over now. _

_[But the cloud of dust settles, revealing the Bewilderbeast, rising behind Hiccup, ready to blast him instead.]_

Everyone's elated grins fell.

 _ **DRAGO** **(GRINNING KNOWINGLY)** Or is it? _

_[Hiccup spins around, alarmed, as a RUSH of water THUNDERS up the Bewilderbeast's throat...]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oh, no! _

_[..but Toothless leaps into the way, shielding Hiccup beneath him. The freezing explosion envelops them both. Drago laughs to himself as Valka lands her baby dragon and rushes to the icy explosion, hammering away at it desperately.]_

"NO!" yelled everyone. They all expected another weapon to barely miss Drago; but instead their hosts were leaning forward with huge, expectant smiles on their faces.

 _ **VALKA** No! No... _

_[ON ASTRID and GOBBER, watching from a distance, horrified. As Valka POUNDS at the ice, a GLOWS forms from deep within. She realizes what is about to happen and backs away.]_

They all gasped, realization coming to them.

 _[A BLAST thunders from inside the ice, SHATTERING it. Toothless emerges from the debris, revealing Hiccup curled safely under his wings. Toothless is steaming, his black skin glowing blue with rage, his split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils. He turns back to Hiccup, to check if he's unharmed, then turns his full attention back to the Bewilderbeast.]_

There was silence, then loud cheers and screams of "GO TOOTHLESS" *cough* Neo *cough* thundered through the theater. Drago's elated grin fell.

 _[He leaps out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously. The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront. Toothless unleashes a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face, not letting up.]_

 _ **HICCUP** He's challenging the alpha! _

_**VALKA** To protect you!_

 _[The Bewilderbeast ROARS at this act of insubordination. Toothless fires back, time and again, fully in control. The alpha thrashes his tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly springs from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack. In the midst of the mayhem, the horde of commandeered dragons - both Berk's and Valka's - break free from the control to witness Toothless' retaliation.]_

Astrid hugged Stormfly to her, laughing joyously.

 _[Toothless lands protectively by Hiccup and Valka, commanding the dragons to shift sides. They follow, amassing behind Toothless. Seeing this, Drago panics and rushes toward the Bewilderbeast.]_

 _ **DRAGO** No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! __FIGHT!_

 _[Drago clambers up the Bewilderbeast's tusk, totally unhinged.]_

"Wow, what's skimped in your sandwich?" laughed Kristoff. Drago began shouting, but was ignored, because he was still on 'mute'.

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** (to the defecting dragons) What's the matter with you? _

_[The Berkians swell in to show their unified support. Drago fumes as Hiccup and Toothless fly up together onto an ice spire.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Let this end, now._

 _ **DRAGO** Never! Come on! _

Everyone growled. "Give it up, already!" cried Rapunzel.

 _[He hammers the Bewilderbeast, spurring it into a charge. Toothless calls over his shoulder, commanding the dragons to ready themselves. He then BLASTS the Bewilderbeast, mid- charge. Suddenly, Skullcrusher fires. Followed by another, and another. Hiccup looks around, amazed to see the flock of dragons opening fire on Drago and his Bewilderbeast. They've started a rebellion. Drago is forced to hide from the fiery barrage by taking cover in the tall spines of the giant's crown.]_

 _ **DRAGO (CONT'D)** FIGHT! BLAST THEM! _

_[His prosthetic arm is blasted clean off by one of his own armored dragons. The Bewilderbeast rears back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless lets loose a powerful shot. The Bewilderbeast's head is KNOCKED backward by a blue-flame fireball. As the smoke clears, one of its massive TUSKS FALLS to the ground, sheared clean off.]_

"Ewwwwww!" cried several children.

 _[Drago glares at Toothless. Toothless ROARS commandingly, calling an end to the fight.]_

 _ **HICCUP** The alpha protects them all. _

_[Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash. The Berkians CHEER in victory! As the smoke clears, Hiccup and Toothless see nothing but bubbles on the waves to mark their disappearance. No sign of the Bewilderbeast... or Drago. Toothless hops down from the spire, cooling off, as people celebrate all around them. All of the dragons - Berk's, Valka's, even Drago's - land around Toothless. Cloudjumper bows to Toothless, starting a wave of bows, acknowledging their new alpha. Toothless looks around, surprised, then lets out a majestic ROAR. The assembled dragons join in, roaring in tribute.]_

Drago brought his fists down on the armrests, red in the face from shouting. Everyone else was cheering loudly, some laughing at the angry Drago.

 _[Toothless turns to Hiccup as he approaches.]_

 _ **HICCUP** You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. _

_[Toothless GURGLES and licks Hiccup's face. Hiccups squeals, trying to get away.]_

"COME ON!" cried Hiccup as he was attacked with dragon kisses off-screen, as well.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out. _

_[The crowd laughs. All around them, Berk's dragons reunite with their Vikings.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Stormfly! _

_[Stormfly bounds into Astrid.]_

Astrid and Stormfly hugged again.

 _ **GOBBER** Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy! _

_[Grump lands ON TOP of Gobber, flattening him.]_

There were fond laughs.

 _[Relieved to the point of tears, Snotlout and Fishlegs race towards the expectant Ruffnut...]_

Ruffnut beamed.

 _ **FISHLEGS** Who's my little princess? _

_[... and then right PAST her to embrace their dragons.]_

Her face fell, and the boys sighed in relief.

 _ **F**_ _ **ISHLEGS (CONT'D)** I missed you so much! _

_**SNOTLOUT** Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang! _

_[Ruffnut GRUMBLES, dejected. Barf dips his head in to console her.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Oh Barf! She hugs him. _

_[Belch looms in for some affection, but Ruffnut pushes him away...]_

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Not you._

 _[And into Tuffnut who glowers back at her.]_

"IT'S THE SAME DRAGON!" yelled Elsa.

 _[Hiccup smiles, taking in the happy reunions. Skullcrusher approaches him, without an owner to reunite with. Hiccup pets him, as Eret approaches.]_

 _ **ERET** That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper. _

_[Before Hiccup can respond, Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret affectionately. Eret chuckles awkwardly and gently strokes him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now. _

_**ERET** Me? _

_[Hiccup nods reassuringly. Eret looks at Skullcrusher, pausing to consider it.]_

Eret held his breath.

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** I'd be honored._

Astrid shrugged, Hiccup beamed, and Eret smiled.

 _[Valka walks up to her son, bursting with pride.]_

 _ **VALKA** Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am._

Stoick smiled proudly at Hiccup, nodding his agreement.

 _ **HICCUP** Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, Mom. _

_**VALKA** And here I'll stay._

More cheers erupted from the crowd.

 _[Toothless arrives, purring at Valka's touch as Astrid strides toward Hiccup, beaming proudly.]_

 _ **ASTRID** See? I told you it was in here. _

_[She places her hand upon his chest, then quickly pokes the dorsal fin button, popping it open. She GIGGLES.]_

"Oh, come on!" cried Hiccup. Astrid and the others giggled.

 _ **HICCUP** Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious. _

_**(THEN)**_

 _Come here, you._

 _[He scoops Astrid close and pulls her into a kiss. Gobber covers a gawking boy's eyes.]_

Hiccup and Astrid blushed while there were 'oooooohhhhh's from the theater.

 _ **GOBBER** Ooh. _

_[Gothi, the elder, taps Hiccup's shoulder, interrupting the romantic moment. She gestures for Hiccup to kneel. He does so, respectfully. Using ash from a heap of burnt wreckage, Gothi traces a Viking symbol onto Hiccup's forehead. She bows. Hiccup stands, meeting Gobber's proud, smiling eyes. Gobber turns to the silent crowd and throws up his arms.]_

Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back. "You'll make a wonderful chief." Hiccup gave him a greatful smile.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** The chief has come home! _

_[The Berkians erupt with cheers and applause as Hiccup takes in the moment, acknowledging the weight of responsibility now upon him. Toothless throws back his head and BLASTS in celebration, spurring all other dragons to follow suit, lighting up the sky in a spectacular display.]_

The gathered dragons did the same. Jamie cried out in irritation and aimed her remote at the various fires, extinguishing them.


	25. HTTYD2 scene 11

_**This update's shoutout is to OnTheRun246! Thank you. I'm going to finish all the movies, unless something really bad comes up and I can't. (End of the world, I die, I lose internet, or *shudders* lose inspiration...) (::)**_

 _ **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:**_ _ **Sorry, but no, you weren't the first... :/ But here's a cookie for the ultimate review! (::) Maybe... we'll have to see about that sequel.**_

 _ **HTTYD2 scene 11**_

 _ **EXT. BERK VILLAGE - DAY**_

 _[A sheep grazes lazily on the grass as a Terrible Terror struggles in vain to carry him off.]_

"You're not going to get that sheep, little guy!" yelled Fred and Tuffnut at the same time. Everyone looked between the two, confused.

"Uh, who talked?" asked Ruffnut, confused. "Because you two sound a lot alike..."

 _[Suddenly, both are snatched up by a passing dragon.]_

Stoick laughed, deep and booming, along with everyone else.

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _[Ruffnut and Tuffnut wrestle over the sheep atop Barf & Belch. Ruffnut send the sheep flying toward Fishlegs. Snotlout nabs it instead, blowing a kiss mockingly.]_

Ruffnut sighed in relief. Sure, she liked the free points, but she was getting sick of their advances- and it had only been about two hours!

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home._

 _[They swoop past a gathered crowd on the battered bleachers as Snotlout dunks the sheep in his basket. Eret joins the race atop Skullcrusher. They fly past Hiccup and Toothless, who are steadily hoisting a palette of timber and supplies onto a rooftop where workers are rebuilding the damaged houses. Hiccup then turns his attention to a massive statue of Stoick, presently under construction. He grins with pride.]_

Stoick smiled at his son, stunned. Hiccup was happy his father would be remembered by later generations. There were cheers.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!_

"I'll say," approved Anna. "My opinion of Vikings will never change. You are all crazy."

The Vikings laughed, not at all offended.

 _[He looks to the horizon, scanning it from east to west to ensure that no trouble is approaching. Astrid and Stormfly buzz past him playfully, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles.]_

"Yeah, Hiccup!" said Astrid playfully. "Stop being so serious!"

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. _

_[Astrid soars past the blacksmith stall, waving to Valka and Gobber as they remove the armor from Drago's freed battle dragons.]_

Drago gutterally screamed, but he was still muted, so no one gave him a passing glance.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world. _

_[Realizing that he's late, Gobber hurries over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep hurtling into the air. Astrid and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, about to snatch it out of the air, when suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless dart past, beating them to it. Toothless looks back with a gummy smile.]_

Toothless hopped around, hyper. Stormfly joined him. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies, and they have armadas... _

_[Toothless and Hiccup dive toward the line of baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Hiccup into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket. They reunite on the other side. The crowd cheers!]_

"Did you just put that in my basket?" asked Astrid, giving Hiccup a mock glare. He chuckled.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** But we... we have... _

_[Hiccup and Toothless land upon the chief's dais, joined by Astrid, Stormfly, and the other dragon riders.]_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)** OUR DRAGONS!_

Toothless and the other dragons roared proudly.

 _[Toothless lets out a proud roar as Hiccup look out over Berk, gleaming with pride.]_

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered. Jamie and Neo stepped onto the stage in front of the screen. "Okay," started Neo. "Now, before our half-hour intermission, the main characters, Toothless, and all the Vikings can punch or otherwise inflict bodly harm on Drago." The Vikings cheered.

She made a line. Gothi whacked him upside the head with her staff- hard. Very hard. The rest of the Vikings punched him. Valka hit him with her own staff.

Hiccup slapped him across the face, which didn't do much- until he also kicked him in the groin. Hiro put Megabot on destroy mode and hit him in the face with his little robot- which hurt. Elsa hit him on the head with an ice spike. Rapunzel smacked him with her frying pan. Kristoff had Sven hit him with his antlers. Anna punched him in the nose. Eugene kicked him. Toothless hit him with his tail and bit his arm. Tadashi did a karate move on him.

Then was Astrid. She punched him in the face. " _That's_ for my Chief!" she yelled. Then she dropped the butt of her axe on his groin. " _That's_ for Toothless!" Then she hit him over the head with the flat of her axe. "And _that's_ for everything. else." She got several high-fives as she walked back to her seat.

Jamie paused him, and she and Neo dragged him to the other room, coming back a few minutes later without him. "Okay;" announced Jamie. "Thirty-minute intermission starts now!" She aimed her remote at the screen, and a countdown timer appeared. "Have fun!"


	26. Intermission 2

_**First off, please don't kill me. I had to help my dad with the siding and roofing on the garage next door because he got a week off of work. So I didn't get to touch the computer for nearly a week.**_

 _ **Also, I have good news and bad news.**_

 _ **The bad news is that the updates will take a verrrrry verrry long time until Frozen. This is because Big Hero 6 does not have a script released anywhere I can find. This means that I will have to write every word, instead of copy/pasting, putting the fonts on, spacing, and writing the characters' reaction. :( If any of you find a script, please send me a link!**_

 _ **The good news is that I will not stop, even if it takes a long time, I WILL NOT abandon this story unless my mom makes me.**_

 _ **Tnis update's reviewer is kitty**_ _ **tok**_ _ **yo uzumaki**_ : _ **Haha, I'm glad you're so excited, going so far as to jump up and down. :) I am honored.**_

 _ **Intermission 2**_

Astrid and Hiro slipped off, closely followed by the very suspicious Hiccup and Tadashi. They got bits of metal, rope, paint, paper, a pencil, and a Terror. Hiccup and Tadashi watched, confused, as they wrote something on the paper and strapped it to the Terror's leg. They then whispered to Ruffnut, who grinned, and nodded. The two proceeded to rig up a complicated trap. The Terror was sent off toward Eret.

"Should we warn him?" whispered Tadashi.

"Nah," said Hiccup carelessly, waving him off. "Let's see what happens."

The Terror literally crashed into Eret's face- hard. Eret pulled him off, irritated, before noticing the paper. He read it, grimaced, and glanced over to Ruffnut, who blew him a kiss and batted her eyelashes. He blanched, turning and running in the other direction- falling right into Hiro and Astrid's trap.

He stepped on a plate on the floor. A rope snapped from the ceiling, draping around his legs and jerking him up. Astrid and Hiro, faces painted blue and red respectively, ran out of the shadows and proceeded to pellet him with foam balls painted the colors of Stormfly's spikes. After they were out of ammo, Astrid could hardly tell Stormfly to cut Eret down, she was laughing so hard.

Hiccup and Tadashi stared for a second, before falling over because of a sudden force from behind. They looked behind them to see GoGo zooming past atop Toothless, winking at them as she snapped the tailfin open to a different position. Hiccup, mouth agape, watched as she did a loop before bringing his Night Fury back to them, dismounting, giving them a mock salute before going off to who knows where. Toothless tilted his head.

Astrid and Hiro were still laughing, and Eret was getting out of there.

* * *

The Corona Guard's captain knew that Flynn Rider was here somewhere. "Find him, Maximus," he whispered to the horse. Max gave a salute, trotting off with his nose to the floor.

A few minutes later, Eugene was running for his life from a very, very angry white horse. "STOP!" he yelled. "I'd give you the satchel, but I don't _have_ it right now!"

Rapunzel chased after Maximus with her frying pan at the ready. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Eugene was suddenly snatched from the ground, Snotlout leaning over Hookfang's neck to grin at him. Eugene sighed in relief as Max and Rapunzel stopped and stared. Hookfang dropped the thief behind a laughing Jamie. Maximus stomped up. Jamie pointed her remote at him threateningly. He stopped, suddenly nervous.

"Go get the Corona Captian," she said. He dashed off. After a minute or so, he came back with him. "This man is under my protection," she threatend. "You touch him, I use the remote."

By then, everyone had seen her crazy remote. He nodded hurredly, running off to tell the rest of the Guard. Eugene groaned in relief, slumping back against a pillar.

* * *

Fred and Tuffnut were hanging out, eventually coming up with a plan to freak people out- the best prank ever, in both of their opinions. They, too, had noticed the almost identical voices of each other, and came up with, in Fred's words, was "A prank that will never be forgotten, by anyone, ever."

A few minutes later, a voice boomed from two vents at once. "Bow, all of you to the great Frednut!" Everyone looked around in confusion. "I SAID BOW!" screamed the vents. Neo was struggling to hide her smile. Jamie looked slightly annoyed- and yet a hint of a grin was tugging on the corners of her mouth.

The prank was foiled by Ruffnut, who would have recognised her brother's voice anywhere. She didn't understand why it was coming from two places at once, though. She stomped her foot. "If you think I'm gonna bow to a yak-brain, Tuffnut, you are even more insane than I have previously thought!"

There was a disappointed snort from the vent to her left. "Bow, mortal!" he yelled.

She stormed to the grate, grabbing Tuffnut from it, dragging him out and dropping him to the floor in an undignified heap. Fred snuck out a few minutes later when she was gone. To be frank, Viking women scared him.

* * *

Elsa was teaching Anna, Honey Lemon, and Rapunzel how to ice skate in a room adjacent to the theater that Neo had showed them to. Anna fell on her butt several times, Honey was as graceful as usual, and Rapunzel was just having a good time.

Pascal got his own two pairs of skates, but ended up crashing into a wall. He clung to Rapunzel after that. Elsa glided around the room, spraying frost patterns around the room. Jamie came in a few minutes later to check on them, and slipped on the ice. Elsa was looking her way, and caught her on a pile of soft snow. "Thanks."

"No problem!" chirped Elsa. Jamie left, and the four (plus Pascal) continued skating. Anna eventually mastered skating- for a minute and a half.

* * *

GoGo, always the daredevil, had decided to try something. Sonething crazy. She had managed to convince Neo to zap her bike in, and was crrently weaving through the throngs of people chatting. She focused ahead of her, where she had built a ramp. She peadaled faster, building up speed and hitting the ramp. She launched into the air, doing a flip and landing on the rafters above. Right as she landed, an alarm blared through the theater. She was startled, but turned to the screen to see the countdown had stopped. Everyone returned to their seats.


	27. Big Hero 6 scene 1

_**Sorry this took so long, guys! A big thanks for all the links and an especially big thank-you to** **PhoenixWillowsRox88**_ _**for letting me use the scripts for the clips she had written out! Thank all of you! (::)**_

 _ **This update's reviewer is: Izi Wilson, who was also the first person to review ever. :) Thank you, Izi Wilson, for staying with me all this way. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

 _ **EXT. San Fransokyo harbor (night):**_

 _[We descend over a bay, over a bridge, and into an alleyway. A lightbulb shakes with vibrations. Metal clashes.]_

"What's going on?" asked Elsa, confused.

 _[Shouts eminate from a doorway. Pan inside to reveal..._ _...Two robots locked together in a battle of strength. The black one pushes the pink one off of it.]_

"Robots?" wondered Tuff, confused.

 _[A girl with pink hair frowns, using her controller wisely to uppercut her opponent's bot. It stumbles back. The girl's bot claps it's pincers together, charging forward and holding the black one in a headlock of sorts. The black one suddenly unsheathes a saw, cutting the pink bot in half. We look through the remains of her bot to see the girl's face, astonished.]_

 _ **BOT FIGHT HOST:** The winner, by total annialation... YAMA!_

"Who has a name like YAMA?" cried Snotlout.

"Who has a name like Snotlout?" retorted Yama from the back.

 _[A fat man in an ill-fitting jumpsuit laughs, picking up his bot.]_ _  
_

 ** _YAMA:_** _Who's next? Who dares challenge Little Yama?_

 _[Two men with bots tremble. One throws away his controller. The other pulls the head off his bot in terror, leaving behind sparking wires.]_

"Cowards!" yelled GoGo and Astrid.

 ** _HIRO:_** _Can I try?_

 _[Pan down to see a little boy with messy hair and an innocent expression. He holds out a bot that looks, truthfully, like a metal rag doll.]_

Most people laughed. Professor Callaghan smiled slightly, knowingly. He was hidden in the crowd, unknowing that he would have to sit in the Chair of Shame when he was revealed. Hiccup smiled, knowing about Megabot from his and Hiro's conversations. Boy, was that fat guy in for a suprise.

 _ **HIRO (cont'd):** I have a bot. I made it myself._

Yama's jubilant expression sunk. He remembered this... it was just a few hours ago! He growled in anger.

 _[Everyone LAUGHS.]_

 ** _BOT FIGHT_ _HOST:_** _Get out, kid. House rules. You gotta pay to play._

Aunt Cass glared at the back of Hiro's head warningly. Hiro sunk into his chair. The Chief of Police shook his head.

 _[Yama, with a self-satisfied expression, reaches for the money he's won.]_

 _ **HIRO (desperate):** Is this enough?_

 _[He holds out a wad of cash with a pleading expression. Yama raises an eyebrow.]_

"Where did you get that money, young man?" shrieked Cass.

"Other bot fights. I won it fair and square!"

 ** _YAMA:_** _What's your name, little boy?_

 ** _HIRO:_** _Hiro. Hiro Hamada._

 ** _YAMA:_** _Prepare your bot... Zero._

Tadashi growled in anger at his brother being called that. He was almost proud that Yama got his butt handed to him by his brother. Almost.

 _[We zoom in to the tray of money getting two piles of cash put in. Before the host slams the lid closed, he also puts in some change. Yama slides into a croslegged position with a slam. Hiro does the same- but without the slam. Yama slams his bot down with a crunch. It stands, imposing. Hiro puts his down gently. It slumps. Yama grabs his chin and cracks his neck. Hiro tries to do the same, making a cracking noise from his throat.]_

Everyone laughed. Hiro smiled sheepishly.

 _[The host twirls an umbrella in between the two bots.]_

 ** _BOT FIGHT HOST:_** _Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready? FIGHT!_

 _[She pulls the umbrella up. Yama's bot pulls it's arms back, ready. Hiro's stands on wobbly legs and teeters toward Little Yama. Little Yama grabs him by the midsection, throwing him into the air and slicing him into three seperate peices. Everyone roars in laughter.]_

Hiccup's smile grew. Hiro chuckled. Everyone frowned. Why were they smiling?

 ** _HIRO:_** _That was my first fight! Can I go again?_

"How can you go again?" asked Rapunzel in confusion. "It's broken."

"You'll see." said Hiro, grinning evilly.

 ** _YAMA:_** _No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home._

 ** _HIRO:_** _I've got more money._

 _[He holds out a roll of bills, this time neatly rolled and tied with a rubber band. Yama smirks.]_

The Chief of Police settled back into his chair.

 ** _BOT FIGHT HOST:_** _Fighters ready? FIGHT!  
_

 _[The peices of Hiro's bot reassemble themselves. Hiro pulls both sides of his remote out into a larger remote, grinning like a maniac.]_

"Oh." says Rapunzel. "That's actually pretty smart!"

 ** _HIRO:_** _Megabot... Destroy._

 _[Megabot's friendly yellow smile suddenly switches into an angry red face with fangs. Megabot's joints start spinning, and he quickly moves across the ring towards Little Yama. He jumps when Little Yama tries to slice him again, and dodges every other hit the Little Yama tries to land with amazing flexibility and acrobatics._ _Yama looks shocked, and he starts anxiously fiddling with his controller. Little Yama tries to slice him again and Megabot splits into three pieces to dodge. Hiro looks bored with the whole thing, and is expertly controlling Megabot without even looking at his controller._ _Megabot's pieces roll towards Little Yama and slide up his body, wrapping around one of his arms. He almost completely breaks it off, and then forces Little Yama to hack off his other arm._ _The arm Megabot was on goes flying off and he wraps across Little Yama's body, coming together in front of his head. He hits it over and over and then wraps himself around Little Yama's neck: popping it off and destroying Little Yama._ _Megabot jumps off Little Yama's body and lands in a crouched position and stands back up. His face switches back to yellow and he bows, before slumping down, deactivated.]_

Everyone stared in astonishment. Hiccup high-fived Hiro.

 ** _YAMA:_** _This is not possible!_

 _[Hiro picks up Megabot and collects the money, stuffing it into various pockets with a slight smile.]_

 ** _HIRO:_** _I'm just as suprised as you! Beginner's luck, huh?_

 _[He glances up.]_

 ** _HIRO (CONT'D):_** _You wanna go again, uh,_

 _[His expression falls.]_

 ** _HIRO (CONT'D, squeaking):_** _Yama?_

 ** _YAMA_ _(furious):_** _No one defeats Little Yama! **(To the thugs)** Teach him a lesson._

 _[They chuckle, cracking their knuckles.]_

The Chief of Police glared at Yama. Sure, this is why beting was illeagal, but mugging a fourteen-year-old for winning... that was REALLY wrong.

 ** _HIRO:_** _He- hey, let's talk about this, fellas-_

 _[He's cut off by the revving of a motor, and a moped skids between them with a man on it.]_

 ** _TADASHI_ :** _Hiro, let's go!_

 ** _HIRO:_** _Tadashi! Just in time!_

 _[He hops on behind him. Tadashi reaches back and clamps a helmet on his head.]_

Everyone laughed at the protective big brother.

 ** _HIRO (CONT'D):_** _Let's go!_

 _[They take off down the alley.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Are you okay?  
_

 _ **HIRO:** Yes._

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Are you hurt?_

 ** _HIRO:_** _No._

 _[Tadashi reaches back with one hand and punches him lightly several times.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Then what were you thinking? Knucklehead._

The policemen grinned at the older brother. They kinda felt bad for arresting HIM now. He didn't approve of his brother's actions.

 _[It's a dead end. They skid around, zooming past the thugs again.]_

 ** _TADASHI (CONT'D):_** _You graduate High School at thirteen, and this is how you spend your time? Bot fighting is illeagal. You're going to end up arrested! Hold on!_

 _[They jump over the thugs on a makeshift ramp. Hiro grins at himself in the window's reflection.]_

GoGo laughed. "I put that there! I knew it would come in handy for someone else one day!" Tadashi just raised an eyebrow.

 ** _HIRO:_** _Bot fighting is NOT illeagal. Betting on bot fighting, now THAT'S illeagal. But so lucritave._

 _[He pulls a wad of money out of his pocket and waves it around for emphasis.]_

 ** _HIRO (CONT'D):_** _I'm on a roll, big brother, and no one can stop me now!_

"You sure about that?" muttered Tadashi grumpily.

 _[They suddenly screech to a stop. He's nearly thrown over his brother's shoulder, his money out for all to see. It's the police, barricading the alleyway.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Oh no._

"Except for them," said Elsa, frowning at Hiro. Hiro just bit his lip.

 ** _POLICE STATION:_**

 _[A cell door is slammed shut. Hiro, kicking his feet, looks up sheepishly and waves a little. Across the room, All the bot fighters and Tadashi are squished in another cell. Tadashi glowers.]_

Everyone laughed at the silliness of it all.

 ** _OUTSIDE:_**

 _[A middle-aged woman paces by a blue car, chewing on her fingernails. The door opens and Hiro and Tadashi are shoved out. She runs to them.]_

 ** _CASS:_** _Are you okay?_

 ** _TADASHI HIRO:_** _Yes._

 ** _CASS:_** _Are you hurt?_

 ** _TADASHI HIRO:_** _No._

 ** _CASS:_** _THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?_

 _[She grabs them both by the ear and pulls them into the car.]_

The police roared in laughter.

 ** _CASS:_** _For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you! Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? NO!_

 _[She gets out and slams the door, then unlocks the door of a house.]_

 ** _CASS:_** _Should I have rented a book on parenting? PROBABLY! Where was I going with this, I had a point._

Valka patted Cass on the shoulder. "I feel you. Hiccup's going to be a handful after this-" she cut herself off, realizing what she had said, as tears sprung to her eyes. Stoick and Hiccup pulled her into a hug.

 ** _TADASHI HIRO:_** _Sorry, Aunt Cass._

 ** _HIRO:_** _Love you, Aunt Cass._

 ** _CASS:_** _Well I love you too!_

 _[She grabs a donut and bites into it ferociously_ _.]_

Everyone glanced at her, slightly disturbed. Cass glared at them all, shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

 ** _CASS:_** _I had to close early because of you two felons! On beat poetry night!_

 _[She notices them staring at her as she chows down on the donut.]_

People were still staring at her. She waved the popcorn around for emphasis. "Stress eating! Because of them!"

 ** _CASS:_** _Stress eating! Because of you!_

She blinked in suprise. Tadashi and Hiro laughed.

 _[She turns and walks deeper into the kitchen.]_

 ** _CASS:_** _Come, Mochi. This is... very good!_

 _[A fat cat purrs and follows her. The boys exchange glances.]_

"I think the cat stress eats too." whispered Eugene. He earned a hit on the head for that comment from Aunt Cass and Tadashi. Hiro was trying to smother his laughter.


	28. Big Hero 6 scene 2

**_This update's reviewer is RHatch89! _**

**_ RHatch89: _****_Thank you! (::) (::)_**

 _[Hiro jumps into his rolling chair in front of his computer. He starts typing straight away while Tadashi finishes walking up the stairs.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everyone in the cafe._

"Hey!" yelled Cass.

 _ **HIRO:** For sure._

 _ **TADASHI:** And, I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead._

 _ **HIRO:** Absolutely._

Stoick sighed. "I know that face." Hiccup mock glared at him.

 _[Hiro turns the chair to face Tadashi with a sincere look on his face. Tadashi pauses and looks at him as an incredulous frown grows.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** You're going bot fighting, aren't you?_

 _[Hiro shrugs, and jumps off the chair.]_

 _ **HIRO:** There's a fight across town. If I book I can still make it._

The policemen shook their heads. Cass huffed, annoyed. Hiro winced.

 _[The computer screen is revealed, and it shows a webpage with bog fighting information on it. Hiro picks up Megabot as he walks past, but Tadashi grabs the hood of his hoodie and pulls him back.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Huh!_

 _ **TADASHI:** When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?_

Several people chuckled.

 _[He taps Hiro on the head, but Hiro shrugs him off. He pushes Tadashi in the chest.]_

 _ **HIRO:** What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Unbelievable._

 _[He runs his hands down his face, exasperated.]_

 ** _TADASHI (CONT'D):_** _Oh, what would mom and dad say?_

 _ **HIRO:** I don't know, they died when I was three, remember?_

Elsa looked at him sympathetically. Tadashi smiled sadly at him.

 _[He turns to leave.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Wait._

 _[He throws the helmet at Hiro.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _I'll take you._

"WHAT?" yelled the cheif of police, confused and angry. What brought this change of attitude? When Neo winked at him, he frowned, but calmed a little. Maybe he was wrong.

 _ **HIRO:** Wow, really?_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Yeah. I can't stop you._

 _ **HIRO:** Awesome, let's go! _

_[He runs down the stairs. A second later, they are shown on the moped, driving toward a building with several lights on inside. Hiro is confused. He hits Tadashi's shoulder, then gestures behind them.]_

 _ **HIRO:** WHY are we at your nerd lab? Bot fight's that way!_

The chief of police started laughing.

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Need to get something. Come on._

 _[He parks and jumps off, heading into the building. Hiro GROANS and follows him.]_

GoGo rolled her eyes a little. Fred facepalmed.

 _[They are walking along a hallway.]_

 _ **HIRO:** How long is this going to take?  
_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Oh, stop complaining you big baby. It'll be quick. Besides, you've never seen my lab._

"I am not a baby!" protested Hiro hotly.

 _[He pushes open a door and walks inside. Hiro rolls his eyes, taking on a goofy expression and following him.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Great! I get to see your nerd lab!_

Everyone spluttered in laughter.

 _[He goes in, readying another sarcastic comment, but stops short when he sees what's inside.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Woah..._

 _[Someone on a yellow bicicle blasts past the doorway]_

 ** _GOGO:_** _Watch out!_

Everyone yelped at the sudden movement.

 _[Pan past to show the whole lab. There's a guy making rocket boots for a cat. He goes to the yellow bike hanging in the corner. It has noting between the wheel and the frame. He waves his hand through the gap. The wheel doesn't move.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Wow. Electromag suspension?_

 _ **GOGO:** Hey!_

 _[Hiro gasps, and looks at GoGo. She's wearing a black helmet.]_

"Way to freak him out," teased Rapunzel. GoGo shrugged with an unapolagetic look on her face.

 _ **GOGO:** Who're you?_

 _ **HIRO:** Uh...I'm..._

 _[Hiro moves back nervously and Tadashi walks up behind him. He places a hand on Hiro's back and pushes him forwards.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** GoGo. This is my brother, Hiro._

 _[GoGo takes off her helmet. She blows a bubble with her pink bubblegum and pops it.]_

 _ **GOGO:** Welcome to the nerd lab._

Tadashi laughed along with the speedster. Hiro rolled his eyes.

 _[Hiro chuckles uncomfortably as GoGo walks to the head of her bike.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Yeah. I've never seen electromag suspension on a bike before._

 _ **GOGO:** Zero resistance, faster bike._

 _[She looks at Hiro out of the corner of her eye and pulls off the back wheel.]_

 _ **GOGO:** But! Not fast enough._

 _[GoGo tosses the wheel into an overflowing recycling bin with all of her other discarded wheels.]_

 _ **GOGO:** Yet._

Everyone laughed.

 _[GoGo stalks off. Cut to: Wasabi fiddling with a strange-looking pole as Hiro walks towards him.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Wow, wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow! Do not move! Behind the line, please!_

"What's so concerning about the line?" asked Astrid, confused. Wasabi smirked.

"You'll see."

 _[He points, and Hiro moves behind a taped barrier on the floor. Tadashi walks up behind Hiro with one of his hands in his pockets.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro._

 _ **WASABI:** Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed._

 _[He walks behind the pole he was working on and one identical to it, grabbing an apple. He throws it in the air behind him and catches it, holding it up.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Catch._

 _[He throws it between the two identical poles and as soon as it passes through them it splits into finely cut slices. Hiro catches one and looks through it, the rest slowly falling to the ground.]_

"Oh," Astrid deadpanned.

 _ **HIRO:** Wow!_

 _[Wasabi presses a button, and all of the lasers between the two poles become visible, creating a green glow.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Laser-induced plasma?_

"Like Toothless' plasma blasts, but contained?" wondered Hiccup aloud. Wasabi nodded.

"Something like that."

 _[They walk towards Wasabi's (literally) perfect workbench. Although Wasabi doesn't seem to think so, because a second later he adjusts one of his tools.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision._

 _[He gestures to his whole workbench, and Hiro leans down. He picks up a magnifying glass and examines it.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?_

"It is not a mess! I have a system!" argued Wasabi.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

 _[Wasabi grabs his magnifying glass off Hiro and carefully places it back down.]_

 _ **WASABI:** I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place._

 _[He holds his arms out and admires his perfect workbench for a moment. Suddenly GoGo comes running up and grabs something, knocking the table and moving everything in the process.]_

 _ **GOGO:** Need this._

Wasabi spluttered in annoyance. Everyone else laughed.

 _[Wasabi panics at how disordered his bench is, and chases after GoGo.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Ethel, you can't do that!_

 _[A huge ball of black material rolls past.]_

 ** _HONEY LEMON:_** _Look out, coming through!_

Everyone laughed. Honey Lemon giggled a little.

 _[She pushes the ball onto a platform, pushing with her back and her feet against the wall. She sees them, still in her awkward position.]_

 ** _HONEY LEMON:_** _Tadashi!_

 _[She sees Hiro and gasps, scrambing toward him.]_

 ** _HONEY LEMON:_** _Oh my gosh, you must be Hiro!_

"I think you two-" started Eugene, waving his finger between Rapunzel and Honey Lemon- "are related somehow."

 _[She gives him a hug and kisses on both cheeks.]_

 ** _HONEY LEMON (yelling):_** _I've heard so much about you!  
_

 _[She pulls the earbuds out of her ears.]_

"Shouldn't you have done that first?" asked Kristoff. She shrugged.

 _ **HIRO:** That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide._

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Four hundred pounds of it!_

"How did you push it so fast?" asked Snotlout incredlously.

"It's a ball, basic physics, duh," said Ruffnut. Everyone looked at her, suprised. "I'm not as stupid as I look."

 _[She grabs Hiro and drags him behind her.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Come here, come here, you're gonna love this!_

 _[She takes him to her miniature meth lab and narrates what she's doing.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and..._

"Crazy scientist much?" muttered someone from the crowd. She grinned.

 _[She puts a little nozzle on the finished product as she picks up the container and takes it back to the ball of tungsten carbide, Hiro following her. She sprays it all around the tungsten carbide and pulls a switch, magnetically drawing the spray to the giant ball and making it stick. The ball of tungsten carbide is now completely pink.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** ...TADAAA! It's pretty great, huh?_

 _ **HIRO:** Soo, pink?_

"Yes, pink, wonderful," muttered Jamie, Astrid, and Neo sarcastically at the same time.

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Here's the best part! Heehee!_

 _[She touches the pink tungsten carbide with a single finger and the big pink chem-ball blows up in a cloud of pink. The cloud dissipates and Hiro's awestruck face is shown.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Wow!_

The twins cackled at the explosion.

 _[Honey turns to him, covered in pink powder, and takes off her glasses which are completely covered.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** I know, right? Aha. Chemical-metal embrittlement!_

 _[Tadashi walks up.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Not bad, Honey Lemon._

 ** _HIRO:_** _Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi? What is with your names?_

"Oh, good," said Elsa. "I'm not the only one who thinks they're weird."

 ** _WASABI:_** _I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE. TIME!_

 _[He pushes a door open and stomps out in the background.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Fred comes up with the nicknames._

 _ **HIRO:** Who's Fred?_

 _[Fred appears right behind Hiro, still in his mascot costume.]_

 _ **FRED:** This guy! Right here!_

 _[Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm.]_

Everyone laughed at his panicked expression.

 _ **FRED:** Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed._

 _[He opens up the costume's mouth to reveal his face.]_

 _ **FRED:** It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body._

"Obviously," said Fred, agreeing with himself. "But I would LOVE to have that body."

 _[He drops the costume's head, covering his head but still leaving his real arm out to vigorously shake Hiro's hand.]_

Several people facepalmed.

 _ **FRED:** The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night..._

 _[He does several impressive moves with the sign he's holding, and the mouth of the costume flips up at the end, showing his face again.]_

"That was pretty cool!" cried Rapunzel.

 _ **FRED:** I am also the school mascot._

Everyone laughed. They already liked Fred.

 _ **HIRO:** So what's your major?_

 _ **FRED:** No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast._

The policeman slputtered in laughter.

 _[He flops down on a chair and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the front cover, showing it to Hiro.]_

 _ **FRED:** I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science"._

"Technically, that's called a dragon," pointed out Fishlegs helpfully.

 _[He uses air quotes for the last two words as Honey walks up, all cleaned up from the 'pinksplosion'.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** I-it's really not._

 _ **FRED:** Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?_

"I don't even want to know what you'd do with a shrink ray," muttered Tadashi.

 _[He air quotes 'science' again.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Nope._

 _ **FRED:** Well then, what about invisible sandwich?_

"Why would you even want that?" asked Eugene.

 _ **TADASHI:** Hiro!_

 _[He calls to his younger brother and gestures for Hiro to follow him. Hiro walks over to him, shaking his head at the discussion behind him.]_

 _ **FRED:** Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy._

"We don't need an invisible sandwich to think you're crazy," Kristoff informed him. Everyone else burst out laughing.

 _[He pretends to be taking a bite out of an invisible sandwich.]_

 _ **WASABI:** Just stop._

Everyone laughed even harder.


	29. Big Hero 6 scene 3

**_First: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (etc.) SORRY for taking so long! D: D: D: I had a LOT of work and stuff to do, including helping my dad with siding and stuff like that. Plus our family is hectic and I don't get to type that much, SO SO SORRY again! D:_**

 ** _Second: I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as humanly possible!_**

 ** _Third: No, I have not given up, and I will not give up, and no, I have not died. :P_**

 ** _Fourth: Apologies in advance for the short chapter._**

 ** _Alright, now that that's over with... SHOUTOUT!_**

 ** _This update's reviewer is our first guest reviewer that gets a shoutout, so, yeah! Pretty special! Animal Lover (guest): I LOVE FRED TOO! :D He's insane. Like me. And most other fangirls. (::) cookie time! :P Enjoy! _**

**_Scene 3_**

 _[Hiro follows Tadashi into his lab, and Tadashi bends down to pick up a toolbox and places it on a desk. The doors shut behind Hiro and he moves a machine to examine it as he walks past.]_

 _ **HIRO:** So, uh, what have you been working on?_

 _ **TADASHI:** I'll show ya._

 _[Tadashi walks towards Hiro with a roll of duct tape and unrolls a part of it with a ripping sound, showing how sticky it is.]_

Fishlegs was confused that he knew what it was, even though he'd never seen it.

 _ **HIRO:** Duct tape? Hate to brake it to you bro, already been invented._

Everyone spluttered in laughter, Tadashi looked irked. Toothless decided he didn't understand this humor and went to sleep, looking bored. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the Night Fury.

 _[Tadashi rips off a piece of the duct tape and holds it in his teeth. He grabs Hiro's arm while he's shrugging, rolls up the sleeve and swiftly sticks on the piece of duct tape.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Hey!_

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with that on your arm?"

Fred and GoGo shared a glance.

 _[Tadashi quickly rips it off and Hiro yelps in pain, dropping Megabot.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Ow! Dude! Ow!_

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Wimp."

Hiro turned and glared at him, switching on Megabot. Tadashi stopped him. "Save it."

Baymax didn't say anything, which suprised Tadashi, until he realized that Baymax remembered this.

 _[Camera shifts to Baymax's charging station. The circle flashes white and Baymax inflates in all of his huggable glory.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** This is what I've been working on._

"A walking marshmallow," joked Hiro, already dreading everyone seeing him fanboying over Baymax. Aunt Cass was really hoping that Hiro would change his mind about botfighting after this.

 _[Baymax climbs out of his charging station and walks forward, but a stool blocks his way. He gently picks it up and looks around to see where he can put it and decides on a clear space on his left. He then continues to walk towards Hiro.]_

Stoick roared in laughter, the sudden noise woke up Toothless. He grumbled, annoyed that his sleep was interrupted. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dragon. "Oh, stop it."

 _ **BAYMAX:** Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said... 'ow'._

 _[Tadashi nods to what Baymax is saying and when Baymax says it, he mouths 'ow'.]_

Everyone laughed at Tadashi's childishness.

 _ **HIRO:** A robotic...nurse._

 _[A screen lights up on Baymax's belly and a picture of ten faces appear.]_

 _ **BAYMAX:** On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?_

 _ **HIRO:** Physical? Or emotional?_

 _[Hiro deadpans to Tadashi, who sticks out his bottom lip and makes a pouting face.]_

The policemen were finding it hard to hold in their laughter.

 _ **BAYMAX:** I will scan you now._

 _[Baymax scans Hiro and blinks.]_

 _ **BAYMAX:** Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest: an anti-bacterial spray._

 _[Baymax reaches to take Hiro's arm, but Hiro leans back with a sly look on his face.]_

"I know that look," sighed Stoick. Hiccup groaned. Elsa laughed.

 _ **HIRO:** Woah, woah, woah. What's in the spray specifically?_

 _ **BAYMAX:** The primary ingredient is bacitracin._

 _[Hiro clicks both his fingers and tongue.]_

 _ **HIRO:** That's a bummer, I'm actually allergic to that._

 _ **BAYMAX:** You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to: peanuts._

"I'm impressed," said Rapunzel.

 _[Hiro extends his arm for Baymax to treat, and looks over at Tadashi.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Hm, not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Uh-huh. Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures._

Anna's eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

 _[Tadashi presses Baymax's access port and it opens, revealing a little green chip.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax._

"I have a feeling that will be important," said Eugene and Kristoff at the same time.

 _[Hiro takes a step forward and presses the chip back in and the access port closes. He walks around Baymax, examining him from every angle. He pokes Baymax's back and looks at Tadashi.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Vinyl?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing._

"Well, you certainly achieved that!" came Olaf's voice. "Can I hug him?"

"Be my guest," said Tadashi easily, not showing suprise at a talking snowman.

Olaf ran up and smashed his face into the robot's stomach. Baymax tilted his head and looked down.

 _ **HIRO:** Looks like a walking marshmallow._

 _[He realises what he said and cocks his head, looking at Baymax.]_

 _ **HIRO:** No offence._

 _ **BAYMAX:** I am a robot. I cannot be offended._

 _ **HIRO:** Hyper-spectral cameras?_

 _[Hiro leans up and taps on Baymax's eyes. He grabs Baymax's head and moves it around to look more closely at his eyes.]_

GoGo raised her eyebrow.

 _ **TADASHI:** Yep._

 _ **HIRO:** Huh._

 _[Hiro narrows his eyes and shoves his face into Baymax's belly.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Titanium skeleton?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Carbon-fibre._

 _ **HIRO:** Right, even lighter._

 _[Hiro suddenly notices something else and stretches Baymax's belly tighter to see it better.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Killer actuators! Where did you get those?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Oh, machined 'em right here in house._

 _ **HIRO:** Really?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds._

 _[Hiro gazes at Baymax in shock.]_

Mouths were gaping open.

 _ **HIRO:** Shut up._

 _ **BAYMAX:** You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop._

 _[He grabs a red lollipop from nowhere and offers it to Hiro.]_

"Where did he get that?" asked Honey Lemon in confusion.

Tadashi shrugged, unconcerned. She raised an eyebrow.

 _ **HIRO:** Nice!_

 _[Hiro takes the lollipop and rips off the plastic wrapper, then he sticks it in his mouth.]_

Everyone smothered laughter at the brothers' childishness. Hiro licked his lips, he was wanting another one of those.

 _ **BAYMAX:** I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care._

 _[Baymax cocks his head to the side. Hiro grabs the lollipop from his mouth and moves it around while he speaks.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Well then, I'm satisfied with my care._

 _[Baymax turns around and starts walking back to his charging station. Tadashi walks up next to Hiro with a warm smile on his face.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** He's gonna help a lot of people._

 _ **HIRO:** Hey, what kinda battery does it use?_

 _ **TADASHI:** Lithium ion._

 _ **HIRO:** You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster._

 _ **TADASHI:** Oh._

The policemen looked suprised that the older brother didn't know that, but on another hand, maybe Hiro would stop Botfighting when this was over. Hopefully.

 _[We pan to the doorway, where a middle-aged man is leaning against the doorframe.]_

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Burning the midnight oil, mister Hamada?_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Hello professor. I was actually just running out._

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Ah. You must be Hiro._

 _[He sees Megabot]_

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Bot fighting, huh? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I?_

The professor clenched his fists in his lap, the urge for revenge was getting stronger. MUCH stronger.

 _ **HIRO:** Sure. _

_[He hands the professor Megabot.]_

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Magnetic bearings?_

 _ **HIRO:** Pretty sick, huh? Want to see how I did it?_

 _[There's a knock on the tinted glass, it clears to show Tadashi, with a smirk on his face.]_

"Oh boy," said Astrid.

 ** _TADASHI:_** _Hey, genius, he INVENTED those._

And that's when the whole theater burst out laughing. Hiro bit his lip and looked embarrased.

 _[Hiro whirls]_

 _ **HIRO:** You're Robert Callaghan. As in, Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?_

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _That's right. You ever thought of signing up here? Your age wouldn't be a problem._

 _[They start walking down a hallway toward an elevator]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _I don't know, he takes his Bot Fighting career pretty seriously._

 _ **HIRO:** Well, a LITTLE seriously._

"You hesitated," whispered Olaf from his perch on Baymax's shoulders. Hiro gave him a look.

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Well, I can see why. With a bot like that, winning must come easy._

 _ **HIRO:** Well, yeah._

 ** _PROF. CALLAGHAN:_** _Well, if you like the easy things, this school isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. Our students will move on to change the world. Good luck on that bot fight._

Everyone looked interested in this school now.

 _[The door of the elevator closes. CUT TO: the front steps. Hiro is staring up at the huge building.]_

 ** _TADASHI:_** _We have to hurry if you want to get to that bot fight._

The police facepalmed.

 _ **HIRO:** I NEED to study here._

They abruptly looked up with suprised and confused expressions.

 _[He turns to Tadashi.]_

 _ **HIRO:** If I don't, I don't know what I'll do. How do I get in?_

Grins were breaking out on many people's faces.

 _[Tadashi smiles.]_

* * *

 ** _Again, a big thanks for everyone that reviews this! :) Hope you liked!_**


	30. Big Hero 6 scene 4

_**Hi... *dodges projectiles thrown by angry reviewers* I'm SORRY! REALLY! *runs away***_

 _ **Okay, but seriously, really sorry. It's been a while...yeah. School has been really bad for this, but when I get a break I will try my best to update. :/**_

 _ **Don't worry, I haven't given up.**_

 _ **TheWhisperingWind222**_ **Is this update's reviewer! (::) Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like. Sorry for the long delays (REALLY long delays...)**

* * *

 _[The screen pans to show Tadashi's hand stapling a poster to the wall, covering a botfighting poster.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Every year, the school has a student showcase. If you make something that impresses Callaghan, you're in. But it has to be REALLY impressive._

"I have no doubt it will be," said Tadashi encouragingly.

 _[Hiro rolls in his swivel chair to face the camera. What he was looking at is revealed as one of the posters for the SFIT showcase coming up.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Trust me..._

 _[He rolls over to his desk in his swivel chair.]_

"I want one of those!" blurted Anna. Rapunzel, the twins, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

 _ **HIRO:** ...it will be._

 _["Eye of the Tiger" starts. Hiro stretches his arms out and cracks his fingers. He pulls open a draw of his desk holding several notepads, grabs a pencil from a metal pencil holder and sharpens it in an electric sharpener. He holds the super sharp pencil in front of his face and narrows his eyes. He opens the notepad that he grabbed from his draw and lowers the pencil half a centimetre from the paper. The chipper music abruptly ends.]_

"Um, why did the music stop?" asked Astrid.

 _[Cut to Hiro, surrounded by scrunched up balls of paper, banging his head on his desk.]_

"Oh."

Hiro grimaced.

 _ **HIRO:** Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!_

Hiccup patted Hiro's shoulder, that was a familiar situation for him.

 _[With every word he bangs his head onto his desk - hard. Tadashi just watches him as he sits on his bed flipping through a book.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad._

Hiro gave him a look as several others snickered.

 _ **HIRO:** I got nothing! I'm done! I'm never getting in!_

 _[Hiro rests his head in his hand after his little outburst. Tadashi forces his chair around so that they're face-to-face.]_

"Uh oh..." trailed off Kristoff.

 _ **TADASHI:** Hey! I'm not giving up on you._

 _[Tadashi grabs Hiro by the legs and pulls him off the chair. Hiro yelps in surprise as Tadashi puts his legs over his shoulders so that Hiro's knees are resting on his shoulders, and swings around while randomly jumping.]_

"Uhhhh..." started GoGo in confusion.

 _ **HIRO:** What you doing?!_

"Wouldn't we all like to know," muttered Wasabi.

 _ **TADASHI:** Shaking things up!_

 _[Tadashi jumps around in a circle and shakes Hiro.]_

"75% brain damage," joked Snotlout. "Don't stop now."

Hiccup couldn't help snickering. Hiro gave them a halfhearted look.

 _ **TADASHI:** Use that big brain of yours to think your way out._

 _ **HIRO:** What?_

 _[Hiro bends forward to look at Tadashi better and holds out his hands like a shrug.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Look for a new angle. _

"I didn't think you meant literally," grumbled Hiro. Tadashi ruffled his hair with a laugh.

 _[Hiro sighs and falls back down, letting his hands fall to his sides. He looks in front of him while upside down and sees Megabot. He narrows his eyes and moves his head to the side as he looks closer at Megabot.]_

"RUN, HE HAS AN IDEA!" cried Anna in fake horror.

Hiro groaned good-naturedly.

 _[Cut to Hiro throwing his garage door open with Megabot in hand. He places Megabot on a shelf and leans him against a toolbox.]_

"I can't wait!" yelled Fred excitedly.

 _[The clip goes in fast-forward as Hiro designs and builds his microbots.]_

"How is he going so fast?" asked Tuffnut in awe. Ruffnut facepalmed.

 _[Hiro's using holograms to make a design. He's building a model. He's working on his computer. He's eating a plate of cookies.]_

"What are those things?" asked Stoick.

"Um...cookies...?" said Rapunzel, confused that the Viking didin't know what they were.

Jamie wordlessly aimed the remote at the ceiling and cookies plopped down onto everyone's laps.

 _[He's making more designs on the computer while Tadashi helps. He's using a laser light to tease Mochi. He's standing on a shelf to reach something.]_

"Shorty," teased Tadashi.

"It's not MY fault!"

 _[He's eating a plate of dinner Aunt Cass brought in for him. He's working on his computer while Tadashi sleeps in an armchair. Tadashi holds the tool Hiro needs out of his reach.]_

Everyone burst out laughing.

 _[The first bin is full. He's working on holograms. The second bin is full. Hiro works on his computer. The third bin is full. Hiro is sleeping on a swivel chair and falls on the ground.]_

Fred snickered.

 _[He's designing more holograms. The fourth bin is full and Mochi is sleeping on the third bin. He's making different parts at night. The fifth bin is full and he's sleeping upside down on the armchair.]_

Toothless tilted his head, wondering how the human was moving so fast, and then deciding he didn't care.

 _[The sixth bin is full and sparks are flying in the air. The seventh bin is full and the whole gang is there to help. The eighth bin is full as Hiro grabs some tools and works through the night.]_

"This is taking a while in time-lapse, imagine how long it would take in the real world," marvelled Kristoff.

 _[The last bin is finished and Hiro stands before the nine bins full of his microbots.]_

Professor Callaghan was watching in amazement.

 _[Hiro lifts the lid of the ninth bin as Tadashi walks up behind him. They stare down at all of the microbots inside and Tadashi holds out a fist. Without looking they fist bump.]_

 _ **HIRO AND TADASHI:** "Poow!"_

Hiccup turned to Astrid and held out a fist with a grin. She punched him in the chest- hard. He yelped and gave her an injured look as she burst out laughing.

 _[Hiro and Tadashi are navigating two of the bins full of Hiro's microbots through the Showcase exhibits. Tadashi nudges Hiro.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** How you feeling?_

 _ **HIRO:** You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me._

Everyone glanced at him and his face went red.

 _[The rest of the gang come up behind them, also wheeling some of the bins full of microbots.]_

 _ **GOGO:** Yep, he's nervous._

"Oooh, she saw right through you," snickered Eugene.

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Awwwww._

 _ **FRED:** You have nothing to fear, little fella._

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** He's so tense._

 _ **HIRO:** No I'm not!_

There was a collective 'mm-hmm'.

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Relax, Hiro! Your tech is amazing! Tell him, GoGo._

 _ **GOGO:** Stop whining, woman up._

Astrid gave GoGo an actual fist-bump. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _[Hiro rolls his eyes.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Fine!_

 _ **WASABI:** What d'you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?_

"Uhhhh..." was all a few people could say.

 _[They finish wheeling the bins behind the stage.]_

 _ **GOGO:** Underpants? You need serious help._

 _ **WASABI:** Hey, I come prepared._

 _[Fred jumps up and sits on the edge of the stage.]_

 _ **FRED:** I haven't done laundry in six months! One pair'll last me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back._

Wasabi grimaced and gagged. Everyone else looked mildly disturbed, and a few looked concerned.

 _[Wasabi covers his mouth to stop himself from hurling.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome._

 ** _GOGO:_** _Don't encourage him._

"Agreed," muttered Stoick.

 _ **FRED:** It's called recycling._

 _[The lights dim and an announcement calls out.]_

 _ **ANNOUNCER:** Next contendent, Hiro Hamada._

Most everyone jumped at the disembodied voice before realization settled over them.

 _[Fred jumps off the stage and Honey pulls out her phone.]_

 _ **FRED:** This is it!_

 _ **HIRO:** Guess I'm up._

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** Okay, wait, one photo. Everybody say Hiro!_

 _[She pulls them all together into a group selfie.]_

Honey, getting an idea, reached for her phone. Jamie grabbed it quickly and pocketed it. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "You'll get it back later." Honey Lemon huffed.

 _ **EVERYONE:** Hiro!_

 _[She takes the picture and they all spread out.]_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** We love you Hiro, good luck!_

 _ **GOGO:** Don't mess it up._

"Of course," muttered Hiro.

 _ **WASABI:** Break a leg, little man._

 _ **FRED:** Science, yeeeaaaahhhhh!_

No one could hold in chuckles.

 _[They all walk off to set up the bins for Hiro's performance.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Alright, Hiro. This is it._

 _[He holds out a fist for a fist bump, but Hiro doesn't react.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Bud, don't leave me hanging. What's going on?_

 _ **HIRO:** I really wanna go here._

Tadashi slung an arm around Hiro's shoulders with an encouraging smile.

 _[Tadashi puts a hand on his shoulder and leans down.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Hey, you've got this._

 _[He lets go of his brother's shoulder and stares after him as Hiro walks onto the stage. Hiro clears his throat to catch people's attention.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Uh, hi. My name is Hiro..._

 _[The microphone he's holding makes a high-pitched noise over the speakers and everyone winces.]_

The dragons pawed at their heads with whines and irritated yips. People winced.

 _ **HIRO:** S-sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada and I-I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it._

 _[Hiro places a metal headband on his forehead, grabs a lone microbot and holds it high for the crowd to see.]_

 _ **HIRO:** This is a microbot._

"It's so CUTE!" squealed Anna. Hiro's face flushed.

 _[The top half of the microbot bends down twice as if trying to wave. A man in the crowd walks off, obviously disinterested in the tiny robot. Hiro looks nervously at Tadashi standing in the crowd. Tadashi mimes taking a deep breath and mouths "breath". Hiro takes a deep breath.]_

They watched in anticipation.

 _ **HIRO:** He doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals..._

 _[As if on a cue, the bins that the rest of the gang set up start to rattle and fall over. Microbots come swarming out and move through the crowd, piling up onto the stage and forming a giant square-based prism.]_

Even the dragon's mouths were hanging open.

 _ **HIRO:** ...things get a little more interesting._

 _[Hiro lets the microbot he's holding fly over to the rest and the crowd gasp. More people from all over the Showcase start to move towards the stage that Hiro is on. A woman nudges a man who is examining a machine from one of the exhibits, and he looks over at Hiro's performance.]_

"Told you it would be good," whispered Hiccup and Tadashi at the same time.

 _ **HIRO** : The microbots are controlled with this neuro transmitter._

 _[He points at the metal headband he's wearing. He takes off the neuro-cranial transmitter and the microbots fall to the ground, useless. He then puts it back on and the microbots rise back into the prism. The crowd 'ooh' and 'aah'.]_

There were similar sounds of appreciation from the audience.

 _ **HIRO:** I think what I want them to do..._

 _[The microbots change shape to form a giant hand, which waves.]_

Several people- including, but not limited to, Anna and Rapunzel- waved back in amazement.

 _ **HIRO:** ...they do it._

 _[Cass gasps in awe and waves back. The man that looked over before puts down the invention he's inspecting and walks over.]_

 _ **HIRO:** The applications for this tech are limitless! Construction!_

 _[The microbots swirl around and grew upwards, snatching building materials and placing them in the middle. Hiro starts walking around the microbots until he was cut from view.]_

Even Snotlout looked impressed.

 _ **HIRO:** What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person._

Hiccup and Kristoff both looked like they wanted to get their hands on the little bots.

 _[The microbots move away back to their original prism to reveal Hiro standing on a completely stable column of metal that the microbots built. The crowd all gasp and stare in awe.]_

 _ **HIRO:** And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?_

 _[Hiro steps off the podium into thin air...]_

There were gasps and people reaching forward, as if they could catch him.

 _[...and the microbots form a platform underneath him. He walks forwards and the microbots move with him.]_

 _ **HIRO:** Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease._

 _[He walks over the crowd, the microbots creating places for him to stand. They move ahead and swarm along the ceiling like a conveyer belt. Hiro's feet are held firmly by the microbots above him and he swings upside-down. Hiro holds his arm above - or below - his head, and Tadashi jumps up to high-five him. The microbots glide the right way up and Hiro makes them lift a human-sized hamster ball up to his height.]_

Laughter and clapping filled the theater at the boy's genius.

 _ **HIRO:** If you can think it, microbots can do it._

 _[He moves away from the hamster ball and the crowd's heads follow him. The microbots create an escalator and Hiro lets it lower him to the ground.]_

 _ **HIRO:** The only limit is your imagination. Microbots!_

"You'd make a good salesman," yelled someone in the crowd. Hiro laughed a little.

 _[The microbots form a single, giant microbot and the crowd cheer and applaud. Even one of the inventions is applauding. Hiro and the giant microbot bow in sync. Hiro grins as he stands up straight and sees the audience going crazy.]_

The thundering of hands connecting in applause echoed through the theater.

 _ **CASS:** That's my nephew!_

 _[She cheers and grabs the upper-arm of a random stranger standing next to her as Tadashi runs forward.]_

 _ **CASS:** My family! My lucky family!_

Cass blushed as several people giggled.

 _[Hiro climbs down from the stage and laughs.]_

 _ **TADASHI:** Nailed it!_

 _[Hiro and Tadashi do their special fist bump and jump back at the end. The rest of the gang run forwards and Honey hugs Hiro.]_

"We should make one of those!" yelled Anna excitedly, turning to her sister. Elsa shrugged slightly.

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** You did it!_

 _ **GOGO:** Yeah!_

 _ **FRED:** You just blew my mind!_

 _ **WASABI:** Great job, little man!_

 _ **HONEY LEMON:** They loved you. That was AMAZING!_

Whistles and cheers filled the theater.

* * *

 _ **I know it's not the whole thing, but I am really not feeling up to getting Tadashi's death done right now. Plus it would take longer. SUPER sorry for the long delay. Please forgive me D':**_

 _ **I WILL try to get the next chapter out sooner, but school is really pushing me.**_


	31. AN of Regret

_**Hey, guys. It is with great regret that I have to inform you that I have decided to give up this story.**_

 _ **Now, before you get angry at me, take some time to conisder that I have a life outside the internet. And I simply do not have the time anymore to write much. Plus, I want to focus on my other stories more...and to be honest...I've lost inspiration for this one.**_

 _ **It is now up for adoption, send me a PM if you want to adopt it.**_

 _ **Best, Neo.**_


	32. AN of happiness

_**Hello everyone! I am happy to tell you all that the story has been officially adopted by**_ _ **httydlunatic!**_

 ** _They will most likely be posting the chapters soon and starting out with the finishing touches._**

 ** _See you all later._**


End file.
